


Das Vermächtnis des Feuerdrachen

by SilentCookie



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Guilds are evil, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Family Feels, Fighting, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, In the end, Injury, Kidnapping, Major Character Injury, Natsu Dragneel/Lisanna Strauss only a little bit, Rescue Missions, Torture, and cliche, if you don't like the pairing you can easily ignore it... I think, mainly just in the middle if you squint and a short scene at the end
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 42,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentCookie/pseuds/SilentCookie
Summary: Natsu taucht nicht mehr in der Gilde auf und langsam machen sich seine Freunde sorgen. Was ist bloß mit ihm passiert?Note for all the english-speakers out there:Natsu doesn't show up in the guild and his friends begin to worry. What could have happened to him?If somebody is interested in a translation for this fic, please tell me and I see what I can do. Otherwise I won't translate it for a looong time if not ever, because it's so long and to translate it would be a pain, so I don't want to do it if nobody is interested in it anyway.





	1. Ein Einkauf mit Folgen

**Author's Note:**

> Dies war meine allererste Fanfiktion und ich hab sie seitdem nicht überarbeitet. Ich persönlich finde, sie ist trotzdem lesbar und will sie daher auch auf meinem Account hier mit euch teilen, in der Hoffnung, noch dem ein oder anderen eine Freude machen zu können ^^  
> Die Geschichte spielt nach Edolas, aber noch vor dem Zeitsprung (da ich die Story erst nach dem Zeitsprung angefangen hatte zu schreiben, gab es ursprünglich ein paar Fehler bezüglich der Altersstufen (Romeo), ich hoffe, ich habe da inzwischen alle Unstimmigkeiten ausgemerzt, ansonsten könnt ihr mir gerne Bescheid geben), das Pairing ist diesmal Natsu/Lisanna und ich hoffe, dass ich nicht jeden damit vergraule ^^' Für alle, die das Pairing mögen: Bitteschön :), für alle anderen: der Fokus der Geschichte liegt wirklich woanders und ich hoffe, ihr gebt ihr trotzdem eine Chance ^^  
> Die Story ist übrigens bereits abgeschlossen und ich werde die Kapitel möglichst regelmäßig hier hochladen, ihr braucht also keine Angst zu haben, dass die Geschichte abgebrochen wird ;)  
> Ich wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen ^^

"Luuucyyy! Jetzt warte doch mal! Muss ich da wirklich mitkommen?" Natsu war sichtlich genervt. Vor zehn Minuten hatte ihn Lucy an die Hand genommen und einfach aus der Gilde geschleift. "Ja, musst du", antwortete jetzt das Mädchen. "Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich auf dem Markt ein neues Parfüm kaufen will und diese Händlerin ist nur sehr selten da. Du musst mir beim Aussuchen helfen." "Und warum muss ich das machen? Du meintest vorhin wegen meiner guten Nase, aber kann dir dann nicht Wendy helfen? Sie kennt sich mit Parfüms bestimmt besser aus als ich", nörgelte Natsu weiter.  
Er hatte wirklich keine Lust auf diese Shoppingtour, wo er sich jeden Samstag doch mit Lisanna traf. Lucy hatte ihn einfach mit sich gezogen, kurz bevor die beiden los wollten. "Ich möchte halt mal wieder etwas mit dir unternehmen. Und Wendy hatte sich heute mit Romeo verabredet, da kann ich doch nicht dazwischen funken", erklärte Lucy. _Und was ist mit mir?_ , fragte sich Natsu ärgerlich. "Wir beide haben schon so lange nichts mehr unternommen, was nichts mit Aufträgen zu tun hatte. Und du besuchst mich ja auch nicht mehr so häufig wie früher. Wenn du nicht zu mir kommst, dann muss ich halt zu dir", redete Lucy weiter. Seufzend ergab sich Natsu. Es hatte ja sowieso keinen Sinn, Lucy klar zu machen, dass er keine Lust hatte, jetzt mit ihr Parfümshoppen zu gehen. Also ließ er sich von ihr mitziehen und versuchte, eine etwas glücklichere Miene aufzusetzen.  
Schließlich hatte die junge Magierin nicht ganz Unrecht damit, dass sie in letzter Zeit hauptsächlich bei Aufträgen etwas miteinander zu tun hatten. Unter der Woche waren sie zwar zusammen in der Gilde, aber dort waren ja noch dutzende weiterer ihrer Kameraden. Da setzte sich Lucy eben oft zu den anderen Mädels und Natsu gesellte sich zu den Jungs (oder fing einen Streit an, je nachdem). Und was seine Samstage zusammen mit Lisanna angingen, so hatten sie sich früher schon, als Happy noch ganz klein war, immer Samstags zu dritt bei ihrer Strohhütte einen schönen Tag gemacht. Diese Tradition hatten Lisanna und Natsu bis zu ihrem Verschwinden aufrechterhalten und nun, da sie zurück war, wieder eingeführt. An diesen Tagen erzählten sie sich gerne gegenseitig von ihren Erlebnissen, in der Zeit, wo sie getrennt waren.  
Jetzt, da Natsu darüber nachdachte, tat es ihm schon ein bisschen leid, dass er Lucy in letzter Zeit so wenig Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte. Sie war eine wichtige Freundin für ihn, die er nicht verlieren wollte. Aber für Lucy hatte das wahrscheinlich nicht so den Anschein gehabt. Deshalb beschloss der Dragon Slayer, seinen Ärger über den spontanen Marktbesuch runter zu schlucken und den Tag zusammen mit seiner Freundin zu genießen und Lucy so gut es geht zu helfen.

Am Markt angekommen steuerte Lucy auch gleich den Stand mit den Parfüms an, während Natsu hinter ihr herschlenderte. "Guten Tag", begrüßte die Verkäuferin die beiden, als sie den Stand erreichten. "Ein Parfüm für die junge Dame?", fragte sie. "Ähm, ja", antwortete Lucy. "Was soll es denn sein? Lieber etwas fruchtiges, eher etwas schweres oder doch lieber Eigenkreationen von mir?" " Nein, nichts schweres. Ich suche etwas, was eher frisch riecht", erklärte Lucy.  
So probierte sie jede Menge unterschiedlicher Duftnoten aus, wobei Natsu bei jeder einzelnen eine Bewertung abgeben musste. Am Ende jedoch hatte Lucy das richtige Parfüm gefunden und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg zurück.  
"Phuuu. Ich glaub mein Geruchssinn hat sich soeben für eine Pause verabschiedet. Bis ich diese ganzen Gerüche wieder aus meiner Nase hab, dauert es bestimmt ewig!", seufzte Natsu. "Ach, du ärmster! Wahrsheinlich kannst du trotzdem noch besser richen als ich!"; zog Lucy ihn auf. "Haha! Kann schon sein..." Natsu musste anfangen zu grinsen und zwinkerte ihr zu. "Pff, Idiot!" Lächelnd knuffte das Mädchen ihrem Freund in die Seite.  
So herumalbernd gelangten sie schließlich vor Lucys Wohnung an. Natsu hatte sie noch nach Hause gebracht, da es langsam dunkel wurde. "Bleibst du noch ein bisschen hier?", fragte ihn Lucy, woraufhin der Junge aber mit dem Kopf schüttelte. "Ich habe Happy versprochen, mit ihm den Fisch zu essen, den wir heute Morgen geangelt haben. Trotzdem Danke für das Angebot." "Achso. Klar, das verstehe ich. Wir sehen uns dann ja morgen in der Gilde. Dann guten Appetit auf den Fisch und grüß Happy von mir, ja?" "Klar doch. Dann bis morgen!" Und mit diesen Worten drehte Natsu sich um und ging mit einem kurzen Winken davon.

Auf dem Weg zu sich nach Hause, beschloss Natsu die Abkürzung durch den Wald zu nehmen. Er hatte langsam einen ganz schönen Hunger und wollte so schnell wie möglich den Fisch essen. Abgesehen davon war zu befürchten, dass wenn er zu sehr herumtrödelte, Happy den ganzen Fisch alleine aufessen würde. Natsu kannte den kleinen Kater und wollte dieses Risiko lieber nicht eingehen.  
Ein leises Rascheln schreckte ihn aus seinen Gedanken hoch. Natsu sah sich um, konnte aber niemanden entdecken. Achselzuckend ging er weiter. Wahrscheinlich war es nur irgendein Fuchs oder so, der sich im Gebüsch versteckte. Doch etwas weiter im Wald hörte Natsu schon wieder Geraschel und er hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Er konnte immer noch niemanden sehen und leider auch nichts riechen, da seine Nase immer noch mit den Düften der verschiedenen Parfüms zu kämpfen hatte.  
Der Dragon Slayer spähte noch ein letztes Mal aufmerksam hinter sich, um sich anschließend wieder auf den Weg zu Happy zu machen.  
Weit kam er jedoch nicht. Wie aus dem Nichts stand plötzlich eine Gestalt vor ihm, die seinen Körper mit einem langen schwarzen Kapuzenumhang verhüllte. Das einzige was Natsu über sie sagen konnte, war, das sie etwa einen Kopf größer war als er und irgendwie eine dunkle Aura ausstrahlte.  
Sofort spannte Natsu seinen ganzen Körper an. Mit gerunzelter Stirn und mit kühler Stimme fragte er: "Wer bist du? Was willst du von mir?" Die Gestalt im Umhang lachte leise in sich hinein. "Was ich von dir will? Nur ein paar Informationen. Ich würde vorschlagen, du kommst einfach erstmal mit mir mit." "Das hättest du wohl gern! Sorry, aber ich habe leider schon etwas vor", entgegnete Natsu, wobei er seinen Gegenüber nicht aus den Augen ließ. "Ich fürchte, dir bleibt keine Wahl. Du wirst mit uns mitkommen, egal ob du willst oder nicht", sprach der Fremde weiter. "Uns?" Misstrauisch blickte sich der junge Magier um. Doch was er da sah, oder besser: wen er da sah, ließ Natsus Laune auf einen Schlag in den Minusbereich sinken und entlockte ihm einen leisen Fluch. Er war umzingelt, eingekreist zwischen fünf von den schwarzen Kapuzentypen und keiner ließ in Natsu den Wunsch aufkommen, mit ihm irgendwo hin zu gehen. _Verdammt!_ dachte er. _Warum muss mir das ausgerechnet jetzt passieren, wo ich auch noch so einen Hunger habe? Da kann ich immer nicht ordentlich kämpfen...Wenn mein Geruchssinn nur richtig fuktionieren würde...dann hätte ich mich nicht so einkreisen lassen! Bei denen hilft reden wahrscheinlich eher wenig. Oh man, Happy wird stinksauer sein, wenn ich heut Abend nicht auftauche. Aber ich fürchte, dass kann hier etwas länger dauern..._  
Natsu nahm seine Kampfposition ein. Die schwarzen Gestalten begannen, ihren Kreis um ihn enger zu ziehen. Und dann gingen sie aufeinander los.


	2. Wo ist Natsu?

In der Gilde von Fairy Tail herrschte wie immer ein heilloses Durcheinander. Cana hatte schon jetzt ein ganzes Fass Alkohol konsumiert, Erza stürzte sich in den Kampf mit Gray, Elfman und ein paar anderen, da diese bei ihrer Prügelei aus Versehen Erzas Erdbeerkuchen getroffen hatten, Wendy unterhielt sich mit Romeo, während Charle die beiden kritisch beobachtete und der Rest der Gilde half auch nicht, das Chaos wenigstens ein bisschen zu minimieren. Kurz: Es war alles wie immer.  
"Guten Morgen!" Lucy betrat gerade die Gilde. Die übliche Lautstärke im Gebäude übertönte aber ihren Gruß, weshalb Lucy kaum Beachtung geschenkt wurde. Dies störte das Mädchen jedoch nicht und sie schlängelte sich zu ihrer Freundin Levy durch.  
"Hallo Levy", begrüßte sie ihre Freundin. "Oh, hey Lucy! Ich dachte schon, du kommst heute nicht mehr. Normalerweise bist du doch immer eine der ersten in der Gilde und jetzt ist es schon fast Mittag." Levy lächelte Lucy an, was das Mädchen erwiderte. "Ja, ich wollte heute mal wieder so richtig ausschlafen." Sie ließ sich neben Levy auf der Bank nieder und schaute sich in der Gilde um, um zu sehen, wer alles schon da war. Natsu entdeckte sie nicht, aber das hatte nichts zu bedeuten. Er war ein totaler Langschläfer und es kam schon öfters vor, dass er bis ein Uhr nachmittags schlief. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und begann, sich mit Levy zu unterhalten.  
Nach einer Weile gesellte sich Lisanna zu ihnen. "Hallo Leute! Und Lucy, hast du gestern ein passendes Parfüm gefunden?" Lisanna war am Tag davor zwar ein bisschen verärgert gewesen, dass Lucy Natsu einfach zum Shoppen mitgeschleift hatte, aber dann wurde ihr klar, dass Lucy schließlich auch ein Recht hatte, mit Natsu Zeit zu verbringen. Natsu hatte ihr noch einen entschuldigenden Blick zugeworfen, hatte sich jedoch auch nicht gewehrt. Und auch Lisanna hatte nichts gesagt, um Lucy aufzuhalten. Lucy war eine gute Freundin der beiden, vor allem für Natsu, deshalb verzieh Lisanna Lucy diese spontane Tagesplanänderung gerne. Sie konnte Natsu schließlich schlecht für sich allein beanspruchen, nur weil sie sich so lange nicht mehr gesehen hatten.  
"Ja, habe ich", antwortete Lucy auf ihre Frage. "Natsu war mir eine große Hilfe beim Aussuchen. Tut mir leid, dass ich ihn einfach so mitgenommen habe. Aber hätte ich erst gefragt, hätte dieser Idiot sich wieder irgendwie rausgeredet. Ich weiß, samstags unternehmt ihr beiden normalerweise etwas zusammen, da ihr euch so lange nicht gesehen habt, aber diese Händlerin zu der ich wollte, war nur gestern da..." Lucy sah Lisanna entschuldigend an, doch diese winkte ab. "Kein Problem, das verstehe ich. Aber wo wir gerade dabei sind: Wo ist Natsu überhaupt?" "Keine Ahnung. Das habe ich mich auch schon gefragt. Es ist jetzt schon halb drei und er meinte gestern noch zu mir, dass wir uns heute in der Gilde sehen...", überlegte Lucy. Da mischte sich Levy wieder in das Gespräch ein. "Ihr könnt doch mal Happy fragen, was mit ihm ist. Der weiß es bestimmt. Obwohl...dazu müsstet ihr ihn erst mal zum Reden bringen..." Die beiden anderen sahen sie verständnislos an. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Happy schon hier ist. Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass wenn Natsu fehlt, dies auch auf Happy zutrifft. Die beiden kommen doch sonst immer zusammen.", meinte Lucy erstaunt. "Und warum müssten wir ihn erst zum Reden bringen?", fragte sich auch Lisanna. Levy zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nur, dass der Kleine seit heute morgen dort drüben in der Ecke hockt und schmollt. Er ist bis jetzt auf niemanden eingegangen, der sich mit ihm unterhalten wollte. Aber wenn es jemand schafft, ihn zum Reden zu bringen, dann seid es ihr beide." Levy lächelte ihren Freundinnen aufmunternd zu und sie beschlossen, Happy zu fragen, was denn los ist.  
"Hallo Happy", begrüßte Lucy den kleinen Kater. Dieser saß in der hintersten Ecke der Gilde, hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und antwortete nicht. "Was ist denn los mit dir?", fragte nun Lisanna. Happy ließ nur ein wütendes Schnauben hören. Das Mädchen ließ sich davon aber nicht beirren. Das war zumindest eine Reaktion, was bedeutete, dass der Kater sie nicht komplett ignorierte. Lisanna kannte Happy gut, nach Natsu vielleicht sogar am besten. Schließlich hatte sie ihn mit dem Feuermagier zusammen aufgezogen. Sie wusste, wenn der Exeed mit niemanden mehr sprechen wollte, musste ihn etwas ganz schön verärgern, aber richtig schlimm wäre es erst, wenn er alle ignorierte und auf niemanden eine Reaktion zeigen würde. Happys Schnauben ließ in Lisanna deshalb die Hoffnung aufkommen, heute noch etwas Brauchbares aus ihm raus zu bekommen.  
"Gut, wenn du nicht darüber reden willst, soll es mir recht sein. Aber kannst du uns sagen, wo Natsu ist? Wir fragen uns, warum er noch nicht hier in der Gilde ist", redete sie weiter auf ihn ein. Nun blickte Happy auf und guckte die Mädchen an. Doch mit dem, was die beiden da in seinen Augen sahen, hatten sie nicht gerechnet. Sie erkannten Wut darin, sowie eine Traurigkeit, als ob jemand ihn tief verletzt hätte. "Natsu ist so ein Idiot!", brach es laut aus ihm heraus, so dass sich ein paar Gildenmitglieder zu ihnen umdrehten. Tränen standen jetzt in den Augen des Katers. "Ist mir doch egal, wo er ist!" "Ach Happy", redete Lisanna tröstend auf ihn ein und strich ihm über sein blaues Fell. "Wir wissen doch, dass Natsu manchmal ein ziemlicher Blödmann sein kann. Aber das klärt sich bestimmt wieder. Erzähl uns doch erstmal, was überhaupt los ist."  
Eine Zeit lang antwortete er nicht, so dass Lucy schon aufstehen und Happy wieder allein lassen wollte. Doch da begann der Kleine zu erzählen. "Natsu und ich waren doch gestern Angeln und da haben wir einen ganz großen Fisch gefangen." Bei dieser Erinnerung leuchteten seine Augen auf. Er liebte Fisch nun mal über alles. "Natsu hat versprochen, dass wir ihn am Abend zusammen essen würden. Also hab ich am Abend auf ihn gewartet. Ich hab gewartet und gewartet, aber er kam einfach nicht. Dabei hat er es doch versprochen!" Bei den letzten Worten, wurde seine Stimme wieder laut. "Naja, und dann musste ich den Fisch ganz alleine auf essen. Ich wollte Natsu mal gehörig die Meinung sagen, wenn er wieder kommt, aber er kam und kam nicht. Irgendwann bin ich dann eingeschlafen. Doch heute Morgen war er immer noch nicht da und hat es anscheinend nicht für nötig gehalten, mir bescheid zu sagen!" Happy zog wieder einen Schmollmund und beendete so seinen Bericht.  
Lisanna runzelte die Stirn und sah Lucy an. "Sag mal, hattest du nicht gesagt, Natsu habe sich gestern noch mit dir für heute in der Gilde verabredet?" Die Angesprochene nickte. "Ja, hat er. Aber da wäre noch etwas, was mich irgendwie beunruhigt..." Das Mädchen richtete ihren Blick wieder auf Happy, während Lisanna sie fragend ansah. "Ich habe Natsu gestern gefragt, ob er noch eine Weile bei mir bleiben möchte, aber das hatte er abgelehnt. Und zwar mit der Begründung, dass er Happy versprochen hätte, mit ihm zusammen Abend zu essen. Er ist dann auch gleich los. Es schien ihm wichtig, nicht zu spät zu kommen."  
Das ließ Happy wieder aufhorchen und auch Lisanna hatte einen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck angenommen. "...Das heißt, ...Natsu hat sein Versprechen gar nicht vergessen? Aber warum ist er dann nicht gekommen?", fragte Happy. Die Mädchen zuckten ratlos die Schultern. Auch sie wussten nicht, was das zu bedeuten hatte. "Da es sich um Natsu handelt, würde ich mir normalerweise keine Sorgen machen. Er ist stark und kann auf sich aufpassen", begann Lisanna. "Aber normalerweise würde Natsu auch nie einfach ein Versprechen brechen, ohne dass es einen triftigen Grund hätte..."  
"Das sehe ich genauso", ertönte da eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Lisanna und Lucy drehten sich verwundert um. Hinter ihnen standen Erza und Gray, die wohl schon eine Weile das Gespräch verfolgt hatten. "Natsu würde nie ohne Grund ein Versprechen brechen, dass er einem Freund gegeben hat. Andererseits muss man sich um ihn nicht so schnell Sorgen machen... Ich denke wir sollten noch etwas abwarten. Wenn er morgen allerdings immer noch nicht auftaucht, sollten wir dem Master bescheid geben und ihn suchen", redete Erza weiter. Gray sagte nichts, aber an seiner ernsten Miene und der Tatsache, dass er sich nicht über Natsu lustig machte, konnte man erkennen, dass auch er sich Sorgen machte.  
Doch Erzas Vorschlag klang vernünftig. Sie sollten nichts überstürzen und es wurde sowieso bald dunkel. Da machte es wenig Sinn, jetzt noch eine Suchaktion zu starten. Also stimmten alle zu und auch bei Happy wich der Ärger über Natsu der Sorge über seinen Freund.  
 _Was ist Natsu bloß passiert?_ Diese Frage stellten sich alle von den fünfen, als sie später nach Hause gingen. Doch keiner von ihnen schlief in dieser Nacht wirklich gut. Denn eine dunkle Vorahnung machte sich in ihren Herzen breit.


	3. Suche nach Natsu

Am nächsten Morgen, trafen sich Lisanna, Erza, Lucy, Gray und Happy in der Gilde. "Happy, Natsu ist wohl nicht aufgetaucht, oder?", fragte Lisanna mit einem letzten Funken Hoffnung in der Stimme. Aber im Grunde wussten sie alle: Wäre Natsu wieder da, wäre er mit Happy zusammen in die Gilde gekommen. Happy schüttelte nur traurig den Kopf.  
"Wir müssen dem Master Bescheid sagen und sofort mit der Suche nach Natsu anfangen. Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen um ihn. Irgend etwas muss passiert sein, sonst hätte er sich schon längst gemeldet", meinte Erza mit ernster Miene. Die anderen machten ebenso besorgte Gesichter.

Nachdem Erza gegangen ist, um Makarov die Situation zu erklären, beauftragte er sogleich die Gildenmitglieder mit der Suche. Man merkte, dass auch er sich im Stillen Sorgen um seinen Schützling machte. Damit sie ein möglichst großes Areal absuchen konnten, bildeten sie mehrere kleine Gruppen, in denen jeweils ein Dragon Slayer oder ein Exeed war, so dass jede Gruppe entweder dem Greuchssinn von Wendy und Gajeel folgen konnten oder durch Charle, Lily und Happy aus der Luft suchen konnten.  
So begannen Mira, Lucy und Gray mit Charle ihre Suche bei Lucy's Wohnung, Lily, Erza, Alzack und Bisca suchten im Hakobe Gebirge, Happy ging mit Lisanna und Elfman zu der alten Strohhütte, Gajeel, Levy, Jet und Droy wollten die Stadt nach Hinweisen absuchen und Cana, Juvia, Romeo und Wendy starteten bei Natsu's und Happy's Hütte. Warren war auf Grund seiner Telepathie-Magie für die Kommunikation der verschiedenen Suchtrupps verantwortlich. So würde es jeder mitbekommen, falls jemand etwas herausfindet. 

"Lucy, Natsu ist doch, nachdem er sich von dir verabschiedet hat, in Richtung seines Hauses gegangen, oder?", fragte Gray die Stellargeistmagierin. "Ja. Er wollte doch zu Happy, um mit ihm zu Abend zu essen", nickte die Angesprochene. "Gut, dann sollten wir auch erst mal in die Richtung gehen. Vielleicht fällt uns auf dem Weg ja was auf...Charle, könntest du den Weg von oben absuchen? Vielleicht entdeckst du aus der Luft etwas, was uns entgeht", erklärte Gray seinen Plan. Alle stimmten diesen Vorschlag zu und sie machten sich auf den Weg. Doch so sehr sie auch suchten, sie bemerkten nichts ungewöhnliches auf dem Weg zu Natsu's Haus, auch wenn sie diesen mehrmals gingen, in der Hoffnung, vielleicht doch noch einen Hinweis auf Natsus Verbleib zu finden.

Team Shadow Gear und Gajeel waren während dessen am Marktplatz angekommen, um sich etwas um zu hören. Wenn sie Glück hatten, wäre vielleicht jemand vor zwei Tagen hier gewesen, dem etwas aufgefallen wäre. So fragten sie eine Weile herum, bis sie unverhofft jemanden fanden, der Lucy und Natsu am Samstag bemerkt hat.  
"Sie haben unsere Freunde also Vorgestern gesehen? Ist Ihnen irgend etwas ungewöhnliches aufgefallen?", fragte Levy die alte Dame vor ihnen aufgeregt. "Ja, ich denke schon. Eure Beschreibung passt auf die zwei jungen Leute, die ich am Parfümstand gesehen habe. Aber etwas ungewöhnliches... ich weiß nicht genau..." "Bitte, versuchen Sie sich zu erinnern. Jede Kleinigkeit könnte uns weiter helfen, auch wenn sie Ihnen noch so unwichtig erscheinen mag", drängte Levy weiter. Die alte Dame lächelte. "Du hörst dich ja an, wie eine kleine Detektivin! Einen Moment, lasst mich kurz nachdenken... hmmm...", die Frau runzelte die Stirn. " Naja, mir kam es einfach so vor, als wollte die junge Dame ein Parfüm kaufen und dieser rothaarige Junge sollte ihr dabei helfen, eines auszuwählen. Ich habe die beiden eine Weile beobachtet und das Mädchen ließ ihn an jedem Parfüm riechen. Ich hätte nicht weiter auf die beiden geachtet, aber normalerweise suchen sich die Mädchen zwei oder drei Duftnoten aus und fragen erst am Schluss ihren Begleiter, welches Parfüm dieser bevorzugt. Aber dieses Mädchen hat ihn gleich von Anfang an nach seiner Meinung gefragt, ohne vorher eine engere Auswahl auszuwählen. Das hat mich neugierig gemacht." Die Dame zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern. "Aber das wird euch vermutlich nicht weiter helfen..." "Trotzdem vielen Dank für ihre Mühe! Auf Wiedersehen!", verabschiedete sich Levy. Sie, Jet und Droy wollten sich gerade wieder aufteilen, um weitere Leute zu befragen, als Gajeel sie zurück hielt. Er hatte die Stirn gerunzelt und die anderen sahen ihn fragen an. "Was ist Gajeel? Ist dir etwas aufgefallen?" "Ich weiß nicht, ob das relevant ist, aber das sollten wir vielleicht weiter verfolgen. Wenn Lucy Natsu an jedem Parfüm hat riechen lassen...naja, seinen Geruchssinn konnte er wohl in der Zeit darauf vergessen. Es dauert bestimmt ewig, dieses ganze Geruchschaos wieder aus der Nase zu haben. Falls er also in einen Hinterhalt geraten ist, hätte er die Angreifer vorher nicht riechen können", erklärte der Dragon Slayer. Nun verstanden auch die anderen und ihre Mienen wurden nur noch besorgter und sie gaben ihre Erkenntnis durch Warren an ihre Gildenmitglieder weiter.

Als sie die Nachricht von Gajeels Team bekamen, hatten Happy, Lisanna und Elfman gerade ihre Suche rund um die alte Strohhütte, in der Happy ausgebrütet wurde, beendet. Sie hatten jedoch nichts gefunden, was ihnen weiter helfen könnte. "Wir sollten den Wald weiter absuchen," meinte Lisanna nun. "Wenn Natsu wirklich in einen Hinterhalt geraten ist, dann wäre der Wald der beste Ort dafür, da man sich gut verstecken und Geräusche für Tiere halten kann." "Du hast recht, Schwesterherz. Also, auf geht's", meinte Elfman und die drei machten sich auf den Weg.

Wendy, Cana, Juvia und Romeo hatten in der Zwischenzeit alles rund um Natsu's Hütte auf den Kopf gestellt. Doch es gab keine Anzeichen, dass Natsu vor kurzem hier war. Auch diese Gruppe hatte die Nachricht erhalten und überlegte nun, ob sie den Weg von Natsu zu Lucy noch einmal absuchen sollten. "Juvia fragt sich, ob das nötig ist. Wollte das nicht auch Gray-sama's Team machen?", gab Juvia zu bedenken. _Obwohl...dann könnte Juvia vielleicht Gray-sama treffen und sie könnten zusammen weiter suchen..._ Juvia war schon wieder so tief in ihren Tagtraum vertieft, dass sie Romeos Antwort fast nicht mitbekam. "Das stimmt schon. Aber Natsu-nii hat mir mal erzählt, dass es zwei Wege zu ihm gibt. Mit anderen geht er immer an der Straße entlang. Diesen Weg werden auch die anderen nehmen. Ich glaube nicht, dass Lucy oder einer der anderen den zweiten kennen. Es gibt nämlich eine Abkürzung durch den Wald. Es geht so schneller, ist aber auch etwas beschwerlicher, da es kein offizieller Weg ist. Die meiste Zeit ist es nicht mehr als ein Trampelpfad, nur ab und zu weitet dieser sich zu einer Art breiteren Weg aus. Wenn es stimmt, was Lucy sagte, und Natsu-nii wollte wirklich so schnell es geht zu Happy, dann wird er diese Abkürzung genommen haben", überlegte er. "Wirklich? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es zwei Wege gibt. Obwohl...ich kann auch nicht von mir behaupten, dass ich ihn oft besucht habe...Aber ich denke, du hast recht. Wenn es diesen Weg wirklich gibt, sollten wir den mal abgehen", meinte Cana. "Romeo, weißt du, wo dieser Pfad ist? Hat Natsu-san ihn dir mal gezeigt?", fragte Wendy. Romeo zuckte die Schultern. "Er hat mir mal gezeigt, wo der Pfad anfängt, aber ich bin den Weg noch nie gegangen. Ich weiß nicht, ob es irgendwo Abzweigungen oder so gibt. Wenn es also irgendwann mehrere Möglichkeiten zum Weitergehen gibt, kann ich euch auch nicht helfen." Er guckte die anderen bedauernd an. "Naja, das ist schon mal etwas. Zeig uns einfach den Anfang des Pfades, dann finden wir den Weg schon", beschloss Cana nun.  
Also machten sie sich auf den Weg.  
Die vier waren schon eine Weile durch den Wald gegangen, als tatsächlich eine Weggabelung auftauchte. Zögernd blieben sie stehen. "So. Und was nun? Wendy, kannst du vielleicht irgend etwas riechen, was uns weiter helfen könnte?", seuftze Romeo. Wendy reckte ihre kleine Nase in die Luft und schnupperte. "Ich...ich bin mir nicht sicher. Heute Nacht hat es geregnet, das hat viele ältere Gerüche fortgewaschen. Außerdem gibt es Unmengen von anderen Gerüchen hier im Wald, die das Ganze erschweren. Wie gesagt, sicher bin ich mir nicht, aber ich glaube, wir müssen dort entlang." Das kleine Mädchen deutete nach links. Da die anderen es nicht besser wussten, folgten sie dem von Wendy genannten Pfad. Doch nach etwa hundert Metern blieb Wendy plötzlich abermals stehen. Verwirrt sahen die anderen ihre Gefährtin an. "Was...?" Doch die Dragon Slayerin antwortete nicht. Erneut sog sie tief die Luft ein und beachtete die anderen nicht. Mit einem Mal wurde sie unruhig und fing an loszurennen. Als die anderen endlich in Bewegung kamen und ihr hinterher liefen, war Wendy schon um eine Kurve gelaufen und außer Sicht. So liefen die drei auch fast in das Mädchen rein, da es schon ein paar Meter dahinter abrupt stehen blieb und ihre Hände vor ihr Gesicht schlug. "Wendy, was zum...", begann Cana, die nur mit Mühe ihr Gleichgewicht wieder fand. Doch da sah sie, was der Grund für Wendys Verhalten war. Sie erstarrte. Auch Romeo und Juvia brachten keinen Ton hervor, als sie den nun breit gewordenen Weg erblickten. Am Rande bemerkten sie, dass von der Seite Happy's Gruppe auftauchte. "Nein! Nein! Was ist hier nur passiert?" Lisanna starrte entsetzt auf den Weg. Ihre Hände hatte sie an auf den Mund gepresst und sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. Elfman war bleich geworden und starrte nur stumm vor sich hin. Happy war total geschockt. _Nein!...Nein! Das konnte nicht sein! Das bilde ich mir alles nur ein!_ Aber so oft er auch die Augen schloss und wieder öffnete, in der Hoffnung, sie würden ihm ein anderes Bild zeigen, er sah immer wieder das Gleiche.  
Vor ihnen war der Weg über und über mit Blut befleckt. Und trotz des Regens gab es kaum eine Stelle, an der man keine Blutspritzter sah. Auch ein paar der Bäume rings um waren nicht verschont geblieben. An einigen erkannte man ebenfalls Blut, andere waren entwurzelt oder in der Mitte zerbrochen.  
Was auch immer hier passiert war, eines war sicher. Hier hatte ein Kampf stattgefunden, und zwar ein ziemlich heftiger. Vermutlich waren mehr als zwei Personen daran beteiligt gewesen.  
Die Fairy Tail Magier betrachteten immer noch wie erstarrt das Schlachtfeld, als Wendy aufschaute. "Romeo, was machst du da?" Der junge Magier hatte sich ohne dass die anderen es mitbekamen, aus seiner Erstarrung gelöst und kauerte nun mit den Rücken zu ihnen und in einiger Entfernung am Wegesrand. Langsam stand er auf und drehte sich zu Wendy um. Er zitterte leicht und war kreidebleich im Gesicht. Auch die Blicke der anderen ruhten nun auf ihm, aber vor allem auf das, was er in seinen Händen hielt.  
Es war...Natsus Schal.  
"NEIN!", schrie Lisanna und ließ sich schluchzend auf die Knie sinken. Auch Happy begann zu weinen und warf sich in Lisannas Arme. Wendy liefen ebenfalls die Tränen über's Gesicht. Der Rest starrte einfach nur schockiert den weiß schwarz karrierten Schal in Romeos Händen an. Allen war klar, was das bedeutete. Wenn es noch eine leise Hoffnung gegeben hatte, dass Natsu nichts mit dem Kampf zu tun hatte oder gesiegt oder sich danach wenigstens irgendwo in Sicherheit bringen konnte und sich nur nicht meldete, weil er seine Verletzungen auskurieren musste...,hiermit war sie zunichte gemacht. Egal, was passiert wäre. Natsu hätte niemals seinen Schal im Gebüsch zurück gelassen. Nein, irgendjemand musste ihn angegriffen, gesiegt und ihn mitgenommen haben. Kein Zweifel: Natsu wurde entführt! Und wie es aussah, lag den Entführern auch nicht viel daran, dass Natsu unverletzt blieb.  
"Wir...wir müssen den anderen Bescheid sagen", brach Elfman das Schweigen nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit. Einige konnten sich zu einem zustimmenden Nicken durchringen, andere waren weiterhin noch wie erstarrt.

Lily, Erza, Alzack und Bisca hatten gerade mit ihrer Suche am Fuß des Hakobe Gebirges begonnen, als sie eine Nachricht von Happy's und Wendy's Team erhielten. "Wir sollen alle sofort zur Gilde zurück", teilte Erza den anderen mit. "Irgendwas muss passiert sein. Elfman sagte, sie würden das im Gildengebäude erklären, wenn alle da sind." "Na toll! Jetzt sind wir den Weg hierher völlig umsonst gekommen. Naja, die werden schon ihre Gründe haben, uns jetzt einfach so zurück zu zitieren", seufzte Lily und sie machten sich wieder auf den Rückweg.

Als alle in der Gilde angekommen waren, hielt Gajeel es nicht länger aus. Sein Team war als erstes wieder in der Gilde gewesen und die anderen wollten nichts sagen, da sie auf den Rest warten wollten. Sein und Charle's Team mussten eine Weile warten bis Lily's Team endlich da war und es blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als ihre Kameraden besorgt zu mustern, die völlig neben der Spur waren.  
"So, und jetzt raus mit der Sprache! Ihr habt uns lange genug warten lassen! WAS. IST. PASSIERT?", drängte der Eisenmagier.  
Elfman holte tief Luft. Er war derjenige, der sich bis jetzt am Besten wieder gefasst hatte. Trotzdem hörte sich seine Stimme nicht gerade fest an, als er begann zu erzählen.


	4. Ausweglose Situation

Natsu stöhnte. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als würde er jeden Moment explodieren. Dem Rest seines Körpers ging es nicht viel besser. Er war übersät mit Wunden unterschiedlicher Größe, die sich schmerzend Beachtung verschafften. Der Dragon Slayer öffnete langsam die Augen, doch viel konnte er nicht erkennen. Es war dunkel um ihn herum, aber er wusste, dass er sich nicht unter freiem Himmel befand. Die Luft war stickig und es stank bestialisch. Natsu rümpfte die Nase. _Verdammt! Wo zur Hölle bin ich? Und wieso tut mir alles weh? Was ist passiert?_ Angestrengt dachte er nach und versuchte sich zu erinnern, was sein Kopf mit einem nachdrücklichen Pochen kommentierte. Doch da strömten die Erinnerungen wieder auf ihn ein. Er...er war auf dem Weg zurück zu Happy gewesen und hatte die Abkürzung durch den Wald genommen, um schneller da zu sein. Und dann...Natsu konnte sich erinnern, dass er von irgendwelchen komischen Typen umzingelt und angegriffen wurde. Er hatte verbissen gekämpft, aber seine Gegner waren stark. Es hatte wohl auch niemand den Lärm bemerkt, sonst wäre vielleicht Hilfe gekommen. Aber so...Natsu hätte es vielleicht mit ein oder zwei von ihnen aufnehmen können, aber nicht mit allen fünf gleichzeitig. So war es unausweichlich, dass sie ihn irgendwann überwältigten, da er auch nirgends hin fliehen konnte. Dann musste er sein Bewusstsein verloren haben bis er hier wieder aufgewacht war.  
_So eine verdammte Scheiße! Wer waren diese Kerle überhaupt? Wie konnten die mich nur so fertig machen? Und...oh nein! Happy ist bestimmt sauer! ...Wie lange bin ich überhaupt schon hier? Die anderen machen sich sicher Sorgen. Aber selbst, wenn sie mich suchen, wie sollen sie mich finden?_ Natsu ärgerte sich immer mehr über seine Situation.  
Aber es gab noch einen Funken Hoffnung. Er wusste, dass er bei seinem Kampf den Schal, den Igneel ihm schenkte, verloren hat. Damals wurde er fuchsteufelswild und hat versucht, ihn wieder an sich zu bringen, aber er musste sich voll und ganz auf den Kampf konzentrieren. Jetzt war der verlorene Schal ein Hoffnungsschimmer. Auch wenn Natsu verschwunden ist und die anderen kurz nach ihm suchen, würden sie erstmal keine große Suchaktion starten, wenn sie keine Hinweise darauf hätten, dass ihm etwas zugestoßen war. Es könnte noch zwei Wochen dauern, bis seine Kameraden sich in Bewegung setzen würden.  
Dies lag daran, dass Magier häufiger wegen irgend welcher Umstände plötzlich ein paar Tage verschwanden, z.B. wenn den Magier jemand um Hilfe bat, es sich um einen Notfall handelte und man so spontan ein paar Tage verhindert war. Wenn man immer gleich Suchteams los schicken würde, wenn jemand verschwindet, hätten die Magier von Fairy Tail Probleme, noch normale Aufträge auszuführen.  
Der Dragon Slayer hatte jedoch die Hoffnung, dass wenigstens ein paar seiner Freunde sich schon früher auf die Suche nach ihm machen würden, wenn ihnen auffällt, dass er sein Versprechen Happy gegenüber gebrochen hatte, was ein völlig untypisches Verhalten seinerseits war. Wenn sie dann auch noch Natsus Schal finden würden, wüssten sie sicher, dass etwas passiert war. Und so wie es aussah, war seine einzige Chance, hier heraus zu kommen, die, dass seine Freunde ihn finden und befreien würden.  
Natsu hatte gleich nach dem Aufwachen gemerkt, dass er gefangen war. Insgesamt vier eiserne Ketten fesselten ihn an seinen Hand- und Fußgelenken an eine steinerne Wand, sodass sein Körper eine Art Kreuz bildete. Außerdem mussten die Ketten magisch sein. Er konnte aus irgendeinem Grund seine Magie nicht benutzen, abgesehen davon, dass er sowieso total geschwächt war. Und selbst wenn er die Ketten irgendwie abbekommen hätte, wären da bestimmt noch Wächter, die er in seinem Zustand niemals besiegen könnte.  
Natsu seufzte. Seine momentane Lage war wirklich beschissen.  
"Na, bist du endlich aufgewacht?", hörte er da eine Stimme sagen. Der Feuermagier drehte den Kopf in die Richtung, aus der er die Stimme vernahm.  
Ein in einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllter Mann stand ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt. "Hat ja auch lange genug gedauert! Wir warten jetzt schon seit drei Tagen, dass du wieder ansprechbar wirst." Natsu sah seinen Gegenüber kalt an. Hinter seiner Stirn jedoch, rasten seine Gedanken wie wild umher. _WAS? Ich war drei Tage bewusstlos? Na toll!_ Er wusste ja noch nicht mal, wem er diesen unfreiwilligen Aufenthalt hier zu verdanken hatte und was derjenige sich damit erhoffte.  
Der Fremde lächelte amüsiert. "Du fragst dich jetzt sicher, wer ich bin und was du hier machst, nicht wahr?", spöttelte er. "Und wenn es so wäre?" Natsus Stimme klang rau, da er so lange nicht gesprochen und nichts getrunken hatte. "Nunja...eigentlich geht es dich ja nichts an, wer ich bin, aber ich will mal nicht so sein. Mein Name ist Reynir und bin Mitglied von Nightfall. Ich war derjenige, der dich vor drei Tagen am Ende bewusstlos geschlagen hat." Reynir lächelte, aber auf eine Weise, die in Natsu den Wunsch aufkommen ließ, seinem Gegenüber eine reinzuhauen. "Nightfall? Davon habe ich noch nie gehört. Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass es eine dunkle Gilde ist?" "Wie schlau du doch bist!" Reynirs Stimme triefte vor Ironie. "Und dass du noch nie von uns gehört hast, wundert mich nicht. Wir sind Experten darin, keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Die anderen dunklen Gilden wie Oración Seis sind einfach nur dumm. Sie ziehen alle Blicke auf sich und handeln sich so jede Menge Ärger ein. Wir dagegen können agieren, ohne dass uns jemand stört."  
"Und warum habt ihr mich dann angegriffen und haltet mich hier gefangen? So habt ihr euch Fairy Tail zum Feind gemacht. Das passt doch überhaupt nicht zu eurem normalen Handeln. Und woher wusstet ihr eigentlich, wann ihr mich angreifen musstet? Wenn an diesem Tag nicht mein Geruchssinn unbrauchbar gewesen wäre, hättet ihr euren Hinterhalt vergessen und mich mit Sicherheit nicht gefangen nehmen können." Für Natsu machte das einfach alles keinen Sinn. Er wollte endlich Antworten auf seine Fragen. Wozu der ganze Aufwand? Er konnte es sich einfach nicht erklären. "Du stellst Fragen! Ist das nicht klar? Wir haben dich natürlich beobachtet. Du hast uns nicht bemerkt, weil wir nicht in deine Nähe kommen mussten, da einer von uns eine entsprechende Magie dafür verfügt. Tja...und was deine erste Frage angeht: Wir werden schon bald niemanden mehr fürchten müssen. Es dauert nicht mehr lange, und wir werden die mächtigste Gilde sein, die es jemals gab! Und du, Natsu Dragneel, wirst uns diese Macht verleihen!"  
Natsu kommentierte dies mit einem abfälligen Schnauben. "Ihr seid ja echt verrückt! Die dunklen Gilden sind doch alle gleich! Immer geht es nur um das Eine: die Weltherrschaft! Könnt ihr nicht mal etwas kreativer werden? Es tut mir ja leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen, aber diesen Plan könnt ihr euch gleich abschminken. Fairy Tail wird euch aufhalten! Und wie kommt ihr eigentlich auf die Idee, dass ich euch helfen würde?"  
"Keine Sorge. Fairy Tail wird uns nichts anhaben können. Und von dir brauchen wir nur ein paar Informationen. Ob du willst oder nicht, früher oder später wirst du uns alles erzählen, was wir wissen wollen", erklärte der Mann in schwarz. "Darauf könnt ihr lange warten! Ich weiß zwar nicht, worum es geht, aber ich erzähle hier niemandem etwas!" Als Antwort zuckte sein Gegenüber nur mit den Schultern. "Das weden wir ja noch sehen." Diese Gelassenheit brachte Natsu wirklich auf die Palme. Was bildete dieser Typ sich nur ein? Aber an ihm würden sie sich die Zähne ausbeißen. Der Dragon Slayer war fest entschlossen, seine Gegner von ihrem hohen Ross herunter zu stoßen!  
"Ich denke, ich sollte jetzt besser gehen und Lilith holen. Es wird sie interessieren, dass du zu dir gekommen bist." Reynir musterte den Gefangenen mit schiefgelegtem Kopf. "Sie wird eine Menge Spaß mit dir haben...Achja! Ich rate dir, keinen Fluchtversuch zu starten, während ich weg bin. Die Ketten saugen einen Teil deiner Magie auf, sodass du sehr geschwächt wirst. Den Rest unterdrücken sie. Magie wirst du also nicht benutzen können und ich an deiner Stelle würde meine Kräfte sparen." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging.  
Natsu konnte nichts weiter tun, als hier, gefesselt wie er war, zu warten. Tausende von Fragen schwirrten durch seinen Kopf, doch auf keine fand er eine Antwort. Wer war diese Lilith? Wo war er? Wie sollte er hier raus kommen? Was genau hatte Nightfall vor? Welche Information, glaubten sie, könnte Natsu besitzen, die ihnen solche Macht verleihen würde, dass sie keinen Gegner mehr ernst nehmen müssten?  
Seine Wunden schmerzten immer noch stark und er könnte sich auch ohne die Ketten kaum bewegen. An eine Flucht war nicht zu denken. So wartete Natsu stumm auf die Ankunft von Lilith, während er Reynir und ganz Nightfall in Gedanken mit den unterschiedlichsten Beleidigungen und Flüchen bedachte.


	5. Endlich eine Erklärung

"Was höre ich da? Unser Gast ist also aufgewacht?" Die Frau, die gesprochen hatte, ging gemächlich auf den angeketteten Natsu zu. Sie trug genau wie Reynir einen schwarzen Umhang, im Gegensatz zu ihrem Kameraden hatte sie die Kapuze jedoch nicht aufgesetzt, so dass Natsu ihr Gesicht erkennen konnte. Sie war auf eine gewisse Art und Weise schön, schwarze Haare, die ihr glatt über den Rücken fielen, hohe Wangenknochen, einen blassen Teint. Ihre dunklen Augen jedoch musterten kalt den Gefangenen. Man konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie es gewohnt war, Befehle zu erteilen. Das erstbeste Wort, was Natsu zu dieser Frau einfiel, war: Eisprinzessin. Außen schön, aber innen Eiskalt. Nur dass bei ihr das Eis nicht weiß, sondern schwarz wie die tiefste Nacht wäre. Das musste Lilith sein.  
"Reynir, würdest du mich mit unserem Gast eine Weile allein lassen? Ich würde mich gerne eine Weile mit ihm...unterhalten." Es war eindeutig, dass dies keine Frage war, sondern ein Befehl. Reynir zog sich auch gleich mit einer knappen Verbeugung zurück, während Lilith Natsu kalt anlächelte.  
"Sooo. Ich habe keine Lust, lange um den heißen Brei herumzureden, also kommen wir gleich zur Sache. Weißt du, warum du hier bist?" "Dieser Reynir sagte nur etwas davon, dass ihr irgendwelche Informationen haben wollt." Natsus Stimme klang immer noch brüchig. Eigentlich hatte er keine Lust, sich mit dieser Eisprinzessin zu unterhalten, aber er hatte das Gefühl, wenn er eine Weile mitspielen würde, würde er schneller wissen, was hier los war. "Ganz recht. Du bist im Besitzt von Informationen, die wir sehr gut gebrauchen können. Kannst du dir vielleicht vorstellen, worum es sich handelt?" Verwirrt runzelte der Dragon Slayer die Stirn. Was sollte das denn jetzt? Wenn sie Informationen haben wollen, warum fragten sie nicht einfach direkt danach, anstatt solche Spielchen zu spielen? Er wurde aus diesem Verhalten wirklich nicht schlau. Er hatte in der Zwischenzeit schon viel hin und her überlegt, was Nightfall für Informationen von ihm haben wollte, ist bisher aber zu keiner plausiblen Erkenntnis gekommen. Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein? Wirklich nicht? Dann muss ich dir wohl etwas auf die Sprünge helfen", seufzte Lilith. Sie trat noch einen Schritt näher an Natsu heran und senkte die Stimme. "Hast du schon mal etwas vom hinoyouna kohaku* gehört?" Mit einem Mal spannte sich Natsus gesamter Körper an. _Was...wie...woher weiß die davon? Das...das ist unmöglich! Niemand sollte davon wissen! Ich habe nie jemandem davon erzählt, auch niemandem von Fairy Tail. Außer mir sollte höchstens Igneel davon wissen, vielleicht auch noch ein paar andere Drachen... Wie kommt es, dass Nightfall davon weiß? Verdammt! Das ist schlecht...sehr schlecht! So eine verdammte Scheiße!_  
Ein triumphierendes Lächeln stahl sich nun in Liliths Gesicht. "Die Antwort lautet wohl ja. Es ist sinnlos, es jetzt noch abstreiten zu wollen." "Woher wisst ihr davon?" Auch Natsu wusste, dass es nichts bringen würde, sich dumm zu stellen. Die Tatsache, dass sie von dem hinoyouna kohaku wussten und ihn jetzt gefangen genommen hatten, bedeutete, dass sie auch von seiner Funktion als Wächter wussten. Er musste wenigstens herausfinden, wie sie überhaupt von dem Stein erfahren hatten.  
"Hach...Es war so klar, dass du das wissen willst. Eigentlich kann es dir jetzt ja egal sein, aber ich will mal nicht so sein, da du uns später ja auch Informationen zukommen lassen wirst." _Darauf könnt ihr lange warten!_ , dachte Natsu, sagte aber nichts, damit Lilith weiter redete.  
"Vor ein paar Wochen waren einige von uns in der Wüste Sabal unterwegs, weil sie etwas erledigen mussten. Auf dem Rückweg gerieten sie jedoch in einen Sandsturm, weshalb sie eine Zeit lang nicht weiter konnten. Nachdem sich der Sturm gelegt hat, haben sie noch einen Abstecher zu einer Oase in der Nähe gemacht, weil ihnen in der Zwischenzeit das Wasser ausgegangen war. Das war unser Glück. Der Sandsturm hatte dort eine alte Ruine zum Vorschein gebracht, von der bisher niemand etwas wusste. Natürlich haben sich unsere Leute gleich darin umgesehen und siehe da! Sie fanden ein altes Blatt Pergament. Es war mit einer Sprache versehen, die niemand kannte, doch das Pergament wies kaum Spuren des Alters auf. Es war sofort klar, dass es mit Magie zum Schutz gegen Verfallen versehen war und die anderen brachten es mit zurück. Wir haben eine Weile gebraucht, um zu entschlüsseln, was auf dem Blatt stand, aber letztendlich haben wir es irgendwann geschafft. Und was wir da lasen, war höchst interessant!"  
Lilith war während ihrer Erzählung ununterbrochen hin und her gelaufen, jetzt trat sie wieder vor Natsu, der konzentriert zuhörte.  
"Es schien eine alte Geschichte zu sein, eine Legende. Doch jemand hatte sich die Mühe gemacht sie aufzuschreiben und mit schützender Magie zu versehen. Weißt du, in vielen Legenden steckt oft mehr Wahres, als man denkt." Die Frau guckte Natsu eindringlich an. "Auf dem Blatt Pergament wurde von einem hinoyouna kohaku, einem flammenden Bernstein, berichtet. Ein etwa Faustgroßer Bernstein, in dem eine Flamme eingeschlossen wurde. Doch als wäre das nicht schon unglaublich genug, erzählt die Legende auch noch von etwas viel unfassbarerem. Die Flamme wurde vor rund 400 Jahren aus allen Flammen der Feuerdrachen erschaffen. Sie vereinten ihre Kräfte dafür, während die anderen Drachen eine Hülle aus Bernstein formten, mit der sie die Flamme komprimierten und einschlossen. So schufen alle Drachen gemeinsam die stärkste Waffe, die es je gegeben hat. Sobald jemand die Bernsteinhülle bricht, wird ein gewaltiges Ausmaß an Energie freigelassen, mit der man ein ganzes Land auf einmal zerstören kann. Wäre Nightfall in Besitz des hinoyouna kohaku, könnte uns niemand mehr aufhalten!"  
Ungläubig guckte Natsu die Frau vor ihm an. _Die ist doch verrückt! Total übergeschnappt! Wie kann man nur so blöd sein und glauben, dass man diese Macht einfach so für sich nutzten kann? Ich glaube, Nightfall ist noch größenwahnsinniger, als ich dachte! Das kann nicht gut gehen! Sie würden sich nur mit dem Land selbst in die Luft jagen. Selbst wenn sie wissen, wo der Bernstein versteckt ist, sie wissen nicht, wie man die Flamme kontrolliert!...Moment mal...Darauf wollen sie also hinaus! Ich soll ihnen erklären, wo der hinoyouna kohaku ist und wie man seine Macht kontrolliert. Aber die glauben doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich da mitmache und ihnen alles verrate? Sind die wirklich so bescheuert?_  
"Natsu, wir wissen, dass du der momentane Wächter bist. In jeder Drachengeneration wird die Wächterrolle von Feuerdrache zu Feuerdrache weitergegeben, da sie die einzigen sind, die noch eine winzig kleine Überlebenschance hätten, falls der Stein wider erwartend brechen und die Flammen freigelassen werden würden. Die Feuerdrachen sind die einzigen, die diese Flamme dann so kontrollieren könnten, dass es nicht zu einer Massenvernichtung käme. Die anderen Drachen haben deshalb den Feuerdrachen den Schutz und die Verantwortung über den hinoyouna kohaku übertragen. Du wiederum bist von dem Feuerdrachen Igneel großgezogen worden, die Drachen sind inzwischen verschwunden und du bist der Einzige, der noch als Wächter in Frage kommt, auch wenn du kein richtiger Feuerdrache bist. Entscheidend ist die Magie. Wir wissen inzwischen, wo der Stein ist, aber wenn wir ihn nicht kontrollieren können, bringt uns das wenig. Deshalb wirst du mir das jetzt verraten", schloss Lilith ihren Bericht.  
"Das kannst du so was von vergessen!", schnaubte Natsu. _So ein Mist! Sie wissen schon, wo das Versteck ist! Es wurden zwar ein Haufen Schutzmaßnahmen ergriffen, aber früher oder später werden die es wahrscheinlich schaffen, an den Stein zu kommen. Ich darf auf keinen Fall zulassen, das sie herausfinden, wie sie mit der Flamme umgehen müssen! Sonst ist alles aus!_ "Ich werde euch ganz bestimmt nicht sagen, wie man die Flamme kontrolliert, ihr größenwahnsinnigen Mistkerle!"  
"Du willst es also nicht freiwillig erzählen? Schade, wirklich schade", seufzte Lilith. "Ich fürchte, das wird dann schmerzhaft für dich werden. Willst du es dir nicht vielleicht doch noch mal anders überlegen? Das würde dir eine Menge Leid und uns Mühen ersparen. Nein? Du bleibst also bei deiner Meinung. Dann hast du es nicht anders gewollt." Sie stellte sich dicht an Natsu heran und hob ihre Hand an seine Wange. Eine normalerweise einfache und sanfte Geste, die Natsu einen Moment lang verwirrte. _Was soll das jetzt schon wieder?_ Doch nur so lange, bis ihre Handfläche seine Haut berührte. Er konnte noch gerade so einen Schmerzensschrei unterdrücken. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde Lilith durch die Berührung reinen Schmerz in seinen Körper leiten. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als würde er gleich explodieren, ihm wurde Eiskalt - ein Gefühl, was er kaum kannte- und ein starkes Empfinden von Einsamkeit drohte ihn zu überwältigen. Das alles dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden an, ehe Lilith ihre Hand wieder zurückzog.  
"War dir das etwa schon zu viel?" Das Nightfallmitglied musterte Natsu amüsiert. "Das war nur eine kleine Kostprobe für das, was dich in nächster Zeit erwarten wird, sofern du deine Meinung nicht ändern solltest. Ich kann dir durch eine bloße Berührung deiner Haut wahnsinnige Schmerzen zufügen und auch die anderen von uns wissen, wie sie jemandem möglichst effektiv Schmerzen bereiten können. Wir werden natürlich nicht zulassen, dass du stirbst, und du wirst all deine Gliedmaßen behalten können. Wir wissen schließlich nicht, ob du diese zum Kontrollieren der Flamme benötigst. Trotzdem wird es nicht angenehm für dich werden, nach einiger Zeit wirst du dir vermutlich wünschen, endlich sterben zu können. Aber wir sind ja schließlich keine Unmenschen. Du hast bis morgen Zeit, deine Meinung noch einmal zu überdenken. Vielleicht bist du ja vernünftig und gibst auf. Du wirst uns das Geheimnis so oder so verraten. Ob es nun gleich und ohne Schmerzen für dich, oder später, mit Schmerzen, ist. Überleg es dir gut!"  
Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Lilith zum Gehen, nachdem sie Natsu ein kühles, triumphierendes Lächeln zugeworfen hatte. Der Dragon Slayer hingegen erholte sich immer noch erschöpft von der qualvollen Berührung, ohne ein Wort herausbringen zu können. _Was zum Teufel war das? Ich hatte das Gefühl, mein Inneres würde Gefrieren! Was für eine Magie beherrscht die nur? Und wenn die anderen von denen ähnliche Magie beherrschen..._ Natsu schauderte. _Das wird weh tun. Denn alles zu erzählen kommt nicht in Frage. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass die anderen mich möglichst schnell finden. ...Ich frage mich, wie viele Mitglieder Nightfall überhaupt hat...Fünf von denen haben mich angegriffen und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Lilith nicht darunter war. Das wären also schon mal sechs. Vermutlich noch ein Gildenmaster....also sieben. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass es nicht viel mehr sind...Wenigstens scheinen die fünf, die mich angegriffen haben, nicht so eine Magie wie die Eisprinzessin zu haben, sonst hätten sie die schon damals angewendet. Damit hätten sie mich gleich ausschalten können. Wenn sie mich mit Messern oder ähnlichem Foltern wollen, werde ich das schon irgendwie aushalten, aber diese Magie von eben...das wird verdammt hart! Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das aushalte... ... ... Schluss jetzt! Natsu, versink jetzt verdammt nochmal nicht im Selbstmitleid und hör auf, so pessimistisch zu denken! Du schaffst das! Du hast überhaupt keine andere Wahl, als das zu schaffen! Denk an deine Freunde! Sie werden dich hier rausholen! So lange musst du durchhalten! Erza, Gray, Lucy, Happy, Wendy, Gajeel, Elfman, Mira und all die anderen...Du kannst dich auf sie verlassen! Und Lisanna..._ Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in Natsus Körper aus, als er an seine Kindheitsfreundin dachte und ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. _Lisanna..._ Sie war die Person, der er am Meisten vertraute. Lisanna, die immer für ihn da gewesen war, schon als er erst ganz neu in der Gilde war. Lisanna, um die er so sehr getrauert hatte, als ihm erzählt wurde, sie sei gestorben. Lisanna, die nach zwei Jahren wieder zurück kam und sich genauso gefreut hat, ihn wieder zu sehen, wie es umgekehrt der Fall war. Lisanna, mit der er immer Lachen konnte, der er alles anvertrauen konnte, mit der er so viel Unsinn machen konnte. Lisanna, mit der er zusammen Happy ausgebrütet hatte. Lisanna, die Person, die er jetzt am Meisten sehen will. _Sie werden kommen! Meine Freunde werden kommen! So lange werde ich durchhalten und diese Dreckskerle von Nightfall ordentlich zur Weißglut bringen. Und dann werden wir denen gemeinsam in ihren Arsch treten und ihnen zeigen, was passiert, wenn man sich mit Fairy Tail anlegt!_  
Natsu schloss erschöpft die Augen. Sollten die doch versuchen, etwas aus ihm heraus zu bekommen. Sein Mund war versiegelt. Und sobald seine Kameraden da wären, würden die sich wünschen, dieses Pergamentblatt nie gefunden zu haben. Mit den Gedanken bei seinen Freunden, vor allem bei Lisanna, schlief der Wächter des hinoyouna kohaku ein.

 

*hinoyouna=flammend; kohaku=Bernstein


	6. Schwerter, Blut und große Dummheit

Natsu wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Irgendwann ist Lilith wiedergekommen und wollte seine Entscheidung hören, doch er hatte seine Meinung nicht geändert. Er würde Nightfall niemals etwas über den hinoyouna kohaku erzählen. Daraufhin seufzte sie nur und beteuerte, dass es ihr Leid täte, dass sie nun zu anderen Mitteln greifen müssten. Als ob es sie kümmern würde, ob Natsu verletzt wird oder nicht! Sie war wirklich eine Heuchlerin.  
Inzwischen war das schon eine Weile her und eine weitere in einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllte Gestalt hatte sich an ihrer statt zu ihm begeben. Nach dem, was Natsu herausbekommen hatte, hieß der Kerl Damian und war einer der fünf gewesen, die ihn gefangen genommen hatten. Es war derjenige, der mit zwei Schwertern gegen ihn gekämpft hatte, einem Kurzschwert und einem normalen, dessen Klingen er anscheinend mit irgendeiner Magie verstärken kann. "So, du warst also so dumm, und hast dich geweigert, von dir aus alles zu erzählen. Tja, Pech für dich, Glück für mich! Meine Klingen freuen sich schon darauf, wieder dein Blut schmecken zu können!", sagte er nun mit einem fiesen Grinsen im Gesicht. Darauf konnte Natsu nur abfällig schnauben. _Das denkst auch nur du! Ihr werdet mich so oder so foltern, da kann ich euch das auch schön schwer machen. Ich bin Experte darin, andere in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, einfach, in dem ich sie mit meinem Gerede nerve._ "Man, ihr seid wirklich verdammt unkreativ, wisst ihr das? Weltherrschaft, Foltern mit ein paar Messerschnitten,... langweiliger geht's doch gar nicht! Könnt ihr euch nicht mal was Neues ausdenken? So werdet ihr mich nie zum Reden bekommen." Mit verärgertem Gesicht schlug Damien Natsu den Knauf seines Kurzschwertes gegen die Schläfe. "Du solltest lieber deinen Mund halten! Du bist nicht gerade in der Position, in der du dir irgendwelche Späße erlauben kannst!", presste er wütend zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.  
Das Gesicht eben noch vor Schmerz verzerrt, hob der Dragon Slayer nun mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln die Augenbraue. _Dieser Damian ist anscheinend leicht zu reizen..._ "Ich soll also jetzt den Mund halten? Ich dachte, ich soll euch alles erzählen, was ich weiß? Also ich hab kein Problem damit, ich kann auch ruhig sein. Aber es wäre nett, wenn du dich mal entscheiden könntest, was du eigentlich willst. Während du noch überlegst, würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn du jemanden schicken könntest, der mir ein Glas Wasser bringt? Mit trockenem Mund redet es sich so schlecht." Langsam begann sich Damians Gesicht vor Wut zu verzerren. "Du mieser, kleiner,..." Ihm fehlten offenbar die richtigen Worte, um seine Meinung über Natsu kund zu tun. Stattdessen verpasste er seinem Gegenüber erneut einen Schlag ins Gesicht. Etwas benommen blickte ihn Natsu weiter mit einem Grinsen an. "Na, bist wohl nicht sonderlich gut im Beschimpfen, was? Soll ich dir ein bisschen Nachhilfe geben? Ich kenne da ein paar schöne Ausdrücke. Und was ist jetzt eigentlich mit meinem Wasser? Und hast du dich endlich entschieden, ob ich die Klappe halten oder Reden soll? Wenn du willst, das ich still bin, halte ich sofort den Mund, ansonsten kann ich noch ewig so weiter reden."  
Inzwischen glich Damians Gesichtfarbe erstaunlich präzise der einer überreifen Tomate und er schnitt Natsu in den linken Oberarm, woraufhin diesem ein leises Stöhnen entfuhr. "Halt verdammt noch mal deine Klappe! Du bekommst kein Wasser und jetzt erzähl mir sofort, was du über den Bernstein weißt!" Natsu musste sich trotz des Schmerzes in seinem Arm ein Lachen verkneifen. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass sich Damian auf eine Antwort auf die Frage nach dem Wasser herablassen würde. "Was denn jetzt? Klappe halten oder erzählen?", fragte er mit einer Unschuldsmiene. "Erzählen!" Damian schrie jetzt fast, so aufgebracht war er. "Na gut, wie du willst. Also, ein Bernstein ist fossiles Harz, dass oft als Schmuckstück getragen wird. In einigen Bernsteinen sind Insekten oder ähnliches eingeschlossen. Sie ..." Natsu wurde mit einem weiteren Schwertschnitt unterbrochen. "Hör verdammt noch mal mit diesem Klugscheißen auf! Ich weiß, was ein Bernstein ist! Du weißt ganz genau, was ich von dir wissen will! Und jetzt antworte, oder die nächsten Schnitte werden nicht so oberflächlich ausfallen!" "Aber wenn du weißt, was ein Bernstein ist, wieso fragst du dann?" Natsu guckte seinen Gegenüber gespielt verständnislos an. Er wusste, er spielte ein gefährliches Spiel, aber er würde so oder so nichts verraten, was zwangsläufig auf eine Folter hinauslief. Im Grunde war es also egal, was er jetzt sagte. Und wenn er so seine Feinde zur Weißglut bringen konnte, hatte er wenigstens ein bisschen was zum Lachen, wo doch schon seine ganze Situation zum Verzweifeln war. Und wenn Damian dann noch irgendwann die Schnauze voll von ihm hätte, würde es vielleicht einen Wärterwechsel geben, bei dem noch mal zusätzlich Zeit drauf gehen würde. Das widerum bedeutete mehr Zeit für seine Freunde, um ihn zu finden.  
Damian atmete inzwischen nur noch stoßweise und sein Gesicht hatte eine bedenkliche Farbe angenommen. Er bekam vor Wut keinen Ton heraus und funkelte Natsu mordlüstern an. _Oha! Da ist aber einer sauer! Vielleicht habe ich es etwas übertrieben... Aber dass der Kerl so leicht zu reizen ist... Ich bin nur froh, dass ich sicher sein kann, dass sie mich nicht töten. Sie brauchen mich schließlich noch. Ich glaube, ansonsten hätte der mich schon zu Hackfleisch verarbeitet. Aber er sieht langsam wirklich nicht mehr gut aus... Bekommt der überhaupt noch Luft? Das wär' noch was, wenn ich den buchstäblich zu Tode geredet hätte! Aber sobald der sich beruhigt hat, bin ich dran! Ich kann nur hoffen, dass die anderen mich bald finden... Aber letztendlich ist es für mich sowieso schon egal, was ich noch von mir gebe, da kann ich wenigstens noch ein wenig Spaß haben, bis Damian richtig loslegt und ich durch die Schmerzen nicht mehr klar denken kann..._ "Hey, du siehst nicht gerade gesund aus. Tief ein- und ausatmen, das hilft. Sag mal, kann es sein, dass du in letzter Zeit wenig geschlafen hast und sehr unter Stress stehst? Aber was rede ich da, natürlich tust du das, das sieht man ja. Deine Vorgesetzten scheinen ja nicht besonders rücksichtsvoll zu sein. Du Armer! Willst du vielleicht darüber reden? Ich kann ein ziemlich guter Gesprächspartner sein, weißt du?" Mit größter Mühe setzte Natsu einen ernsthaften und mitleidigen Gesichtsausdruck auf.  
Erstaunlicher Weise befolgte Damian Natsus Rat, tief durch zu atmen, seine Gesichtsfarbe hatte sich allerdings noch nicht zum Besseren gewendet. Seine Finger umklammerten krampfhaft seine zwei Schwertgriffe. Sein Gesicht war immer noch Wutverzerrt. "Du... Du..." Mehr brachte er nicht heraus. "Ja? Du willst also mit mir über deine Probleme reden? Sehr gut! Ich verlange auch keine Bezahlung, für dich mach ich das kostenlos. Ist doch super, oder? Dir wird es gleich besser gehen, wenn du dir alles von der Seele geredet hast. Du wirst schon sehen, das hilft wahre Wunder. Es ist schließlich nicht verwunderlich, dass es dir langsam zu viel wird. Ich mein, dieses ständige Gerede über Weltherrschaft, totale Zerstörung, Folter, absoluter Gehorsam,... Das muss doch wahnsinnig deprimierend sein, oder? Also ich glaub, mich würde das auf Dauer total runter ziehen. Aber wir wollen jetzt ja nicht von mir reden, sondern von dir. Am Besten, du setzt dich erst mal hin und erzählst mir dann, was dich stört." Plapperte Natsu drauf los, immer im Bemühen, ernst auszusehen. _Oh man, wenn ich so weiter mache, bringt mich das noch ins Grab...Vielleicht sollte ich langsam mal damit aufhören..._  
Doch kaum hatte Natsu das gedacht, hob er erstaunt die Augenbraue. Damian hatte sich doch tatsächlich hingesetzt. Mutierte Natsu etwa gerade zum Wunderpsychologen? Er hatte doch einfach nur sinnloses Zeug vor sich hingeredet, um seinem Gegenüber ordentlich auf die Nerven zu gehen. Damian dagegen saß jetzt auf dem Boden vor dem Dragon Slayer und versuchte, wieder kontrolliert zu atmen. Langsam nahm seine Gesichtsfarbe wieder einen normalen Ton an und er entspannte sich ein wenig. Doch als er sprach, konnte er die Worte immer noch nur zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen herauspressen. "Du willst also, dass ich dir sage, was mich stört, ja? Das einzige, was mich hier stört, bist du! Hör endlich auf, den Hobbypsychologen zu spielen und meine Zeit zu verschwenden! Es ist jetzt bereits Mittwoch Nachmittag und ich habe weit Besseres zu tun, als den Tag hier im Kerker zu verbringen, um dir brauchbare Informationen zu entlocken. Hör auf mit den albernen Spielchen und erspar uns beiden diese ganze Prozedur. Sag einfach, was du weißt, und dann ist das hier vorbei." "Siehst du, hat doch gut getan, mal über deine Probleme zu reden! Dein Gesicht sieht schon viel besser aus." Damian warf Natsu einen warnenden Blick zu, den dieser nur zu gut verstand. Es war an der Zeit, das Spiel für eine Weile zu unterbrechen, ansonsten könnte Damian wahrscheinlich nicht mehr für sein Leben garantieren. Natsus aufgesetztes Lächeln verschwand und machte einem eisernen Gesichtsausdruck Platz. "Aber es tut mir leid. Das, was du von mir wissen willst, kann ich dir leider nicht anvertrauen. Du kannst mich so viel foltern wie du willst, aber ich werde nichts verraten." "Dann willst du es also auf die schmerzafte Tour. Nun gut, mir solls recht sein." Mit diesen Worten stand Damian auf und hob seine Schwerter.  
In den nächsten Minuten gab es nur ein ewiges hin und her an Fragen, Antwortverweigerungen und Schwerthieben. Natsu schrie nicht, dies wollte er Damian nicht gönnen. Allerdings war sein Körper inzwischen Blutverschmiert und er atmete nur noch mühsam. Zu einer Antwort auf Damians Fragen ließ er sich trotzdem nicht herab.  
"Jetzt erzähl mir endlich, was du über den Bernstein weißt!", beschwor Damian ihn erneut. Mit großer Anstrengung hob Natsu den Kopf und sah den Schwertkämpfer an. An seiner Schläfe rann Blut herunter, weswegen er sein eines Auge geschlossen hielt. Man sah deutlich, dass er starke Schmerzen haben musste."Aber ich habe... dir doch schon... erzählt, ...was ein... Bernstein... ist. Und du meintest auch,... du wüsstest... es schon. ...Wieso... fragst du dann nochmal?" Okay, das war vielleicht ein Fehler, aber Natsu war inzwischen einfach nur fertig, müde und wollte seine Ruhe haben. Er konnte sich das einfach nicht verkneifen. Was musste der Kerl auch immer so unpräzise Fragen stellen? Das schrie doch förmlich danach, diese Vorlage aufzunehmen.  
Es kam, wie es kommen musste. Mit hochrotem Kopf und einem wütenden Funkeln in den Augen, schlitzte Damian mit seinen Schwertern Natsu quer den Bauch auf, so dass eine kreuzförmige Wunde entstand. Der Dragon Slayer keuchte vor Schmerz und spuckte Blut. "Na, ...du bist anscheinend immer noch nicht... besser im Beschimpfen... geworden. ...Immer musst du gleich... zur Gewalt... greifen. Auf Dauer ist das... nicht gut, ...führt nur ...zum Stress. Soll ich dir nicht vielleicht doch... ein bisschen... Nachhilfe... geben? Das ist gut zur... Abregung. Du kannst dir sonst auch einen Boxsack... kaufen. Da kannst du dich... austoben und danach entspannt durch... den Tag gehen", keuchte er. Für Natsu war es ohnehin zu spät, um Damian zu besänftigen, da konnte er die Sache auch durchziehen, auch wenn Natsu wusste, dass das wirklich keine gute Idee war. Mehr noch: Es war so ziemlich das Dümmste, was er je gemacht hatte. Und was redete er da eigentlich für einen Schwachsinn? Die Gefangenschaft hier schien ihm wohl nicht sonderlich zu bekommen.  
"Du...du...Argh!" Damian brüllte und raufte sich die Haare. Er konnte seinen Gefangenen nur hasserfüllt angucken. "Jetzt reicht's! Hör auf, mich zu verarschen! Ich kann dein Geschwafel echt nicht mehr hören!"  
Ein paar Sekunden später kam Lilith herein. Interessiert betrachtete sie Natsus Verletzungen. "Hmmm, er hat also noch nicht geredet? Nun gut, dann belassen wir es heute dabei und machen morgen weiter. Damian, könntest du dich morgen nochmal mit ihm unterhalten?" "NEIN!" Damians Stimme klang schon fast verzweifelt. Lilith funkelte ihn Eiskalt an. "Du wagst es, mir zu wiedersprechen? Könnte ich den Grund für dein Verhalten erfahren?" Sofort machte Damian einen kleinen Rückzieher. "Entschuldigung Lilith, ich hab mich gehen lassen. Aber ich bitte dich, könnte morgen nicht jemand anderes das Verhör vollziehen? Ich halte es einfach nicht mehr mit diesem Kerl aus! Er treibt mich noch in den Wahnsinn!" Lilith hob eine Augenbraue und blickte zwischen Damian und Natsu hin und her. Sie fragte sich wohl, was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war. "Nun gut. Du hast morgen frei. Ich denke, Silas kann das auch übernehmen. Ich gehe einfach mal davon aus, dass dir diese stickige Kerkerluft den ganzen Tag wohl nicht bekam, ansonsten müsste ich dich jetzt wegen Ungehorsam bestrafen. Sei froh, dass ich so nett bin. Und jetzt geh und mach, dass du frische Luft abbekommst! Nightfall kann dich nicht gebrauchen, wenn dein Gehirn nicht ordentlich funktioniert!" Das ließ sich der Schwertkämpfer nicht zweimal sagen und hastete davon. "Tss, im Kampf ist er beinahe unschlagbar, aber wenn es um's Denken geht, taugt er echt zu nichts", murmelte Lilith verärgert vor sich hin. Sie warf Natsu noch einen letzten Blick zu, ehe sie sich umdrehte und sich ebenfalls auf den Weg nach draußen machte.  
Natsu stöhnte. _Endlich sind sie weg!_ Mit diesem Gedanken wurde er auch schon bewusstlos. Er hatte recht viel Blut verloren und das forderte jetzt seinen Tribut.


	7. Das Band der Gefühle

Natsu erwachte am nächsten Tag, als wieder jemand zu ihm kam. Der Besucher, oder wie Natsu vermutete, sein neuer "Gesprächspartner", trug wie die anderen auch einen schwarzen Umhang, war aber etwas kleiner als Damian. Das musste Silas sein, von dem Lilith gesprochen hatte. "Scheint so, als wärst du wieder etwas bei Kräften. Gut, dann kann ich ja mit der Befragung fortfahren. Aber eins sag ich dir gleich: Ich bin nicht so aufbrausend wie dieser Hohlkopf von Schwertkämpfer, der sich durch die kleinste Sache provozieren lässt. Du kannst es also gleich bleiben lassen, das Gleiche wie gestern bei Damian zu versuchen. Das wird bei mir nicht klappen. Ich will das hier so schnell wie möglich hinter mich bringen und wieder meine Ruhe haben. Ich mein, erst musste ich dich gestern Abend noch behandeln und jetzt zitieren die mich in aller Herrgottsfrühe her, um Informationen aus dir rauszubekommen! Kann man nicht einfach mal in Ruhe schlafen, ohne dass man ständig geweckt wird?" Natsu blickte überrascht an sich hinunter. Es stimmte, jemand hatte, als er bewusstlos war, seine Wunden behandelt. Jedenfalls das Nötigste, sie taten nämlich noch alle genauso doll weh, wie vorher auch. Anscheinend hatten sie nur die Blutungen so weit gestoppt, dass er überlebte. Tot nützte er Nightfall schließlich nichts.  
Natsu hob wieder den Kopf und betrachtete seinen Gegenüber genau. Wenn er schon hier gefangen war, wollte er wenigstens so viele Informationen über seine Gegner sammeln wie möglich. Silas ging nun gemächlich, fast schlurfend, auf ihn zu. Er hob eine Hand und eine Pflanze wuchs zwischen ihnen aus dem Boden. Natsu zog scharf die Luft ein. Er erinnerte sich an diese Magie. Silas war anscheinend einer der fünf Angreifer von vor ein paar Tagen gewesen. Anfangs hatte Natsu kaum Probleme mit ihm gehabt, da er seine Pflanzen einfach verbrannt hat, bevor sie irgendeinen Schaden anrichten konnten. Aber mit der Zeit, als er sich zunehmend um die anderen Attacken kümmern musste, kam es vor, dass er einige von Silas Gewächsen übersehen hat, was er sogleich bereut hatte. Silas kämpfte nämlich mit Giftpflanzen, die Natsus Beweglichkeit und Kraft sofort ins negative beeinflusst hatten. Dieses Gift verursachte andere Schmerzen, als die Schwerter von Damian. Heute würde es für Natsu deutlich härter werden, Nightfall zu wiederstehen. Und dessen waren sich sowohl Silas als auch der Dragon Slayer bewusst.

In der darauf folgenden Zeit hörte man aus dem Verließ nur schmerzerfüllte Schreie, die im ganzen Kerker wiederhallten.

 

Lisanna zuckte zusammen und war plötzlich aschfahl im Gesicht. "Was ist los? Geht es dir nicht gut?" Mira sah sie besorgt an. Die Beiden saßen mit Elfman, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Charle und Happy in der Gilde an einem Tisch beisammen, nachdem sie vor kurzem von einem Suchtripp nach Natsu zurückgekommen waren. Es herrschte sowieso schon eine bedrückte Stimmung, doch nun erstarben auch die letzten kläglichen Gesprächsversuche und auch die Anderen musterten ihre Freundin besorgt. Lisanna schüttelte kaum merklich ihren Kopf. "Nein...nein, es ist nichts. Ich hatte grad nur so ein komisches Gefühl...Ich weiß nicht, ich kann es nicht beschreiben..." Sie zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. "Wenn es dir nicht gut geht, kann ich dir vielleicht helfen, Lisanna-san", meinte Wendy schüchtern, doch die Angesprochene schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf. "Das ist lieb von dir, aber ich fürchte, das bringt nichts." Darauf hin blickten ihre Freunde nur noch verwirrter. "Wie meinst du das? Du weißt, Wendys Heilkraft ist nicht zu unterschätzen. Du bist ganz blass. Sie sollte sich das wenigstens mal ansehen, wenn es dir nicht gut geht. Wir waren in letzter Zeit viel unterwegs, um Natsu zu finden. Vielleicht war das für deinen Körper zu viel und du brauchst eine Pause", merkte nun Lucy an.  
"Nein, ich bin nicht krank. Es ist nur...Ich hatte plötzlich so ein ungutes Gefühl... Das klingt jetzt vielleicht komisch, aber..." "Aber was?", fragte Gray, als Lisanna stockte. Alle sahen sie an, teils ungeduldig, teils besorgt. "Ich dachte...ich dachte ich hätte Natsu schreien gehört", flüsterte das Mädchen nun mit gebrochener Stimme und Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen. "Ich weiß, dass das unmöglich ist, aber ich könnte schwören, ich habe ihn gehört! Seine Stimme...sie klang so schmerzerfüllt und so, als ob er um Hilfe schreien würde." Sie schluchzte und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Die Anderen blickten sie betroffen an, unfähig zu antworten. Mira nahm ihre kleine Schwester in den Arm und wiegte sie sanft hin und her.  
"Vielleicht ist das gar nicht so verrückt, wie du denkst, Lisanna." Verwundert blickte die Angesprochen auf und erblickte den Master, der jetzt vor ihr stand. Offensichtlich hatte er ihr Gespräch die ganze Zeit über verfolgt. "Wie...wie meinst du das?" "Fairy Tail war schon immer eine Gilde, die sich um ihre Kameraden sorgt und kümmert. Die Tränen eines Einzelnen sind die Tränen aller. Wir weinen zusammen und wir lachen zusammen. Wir alle sind durch unsere Gefühle miteinander verbunden. Das ist das, was Fairy Tail ausmacht, das, was uns Stärke gibt. Das, was du gerade erlebt hast, resultierte wohl aus einer besonders starken Verbundenheit, so dass Natsus Schmerz dich auch über eine große Entfernung erreicht hat" fuhr Makarov erklärend fort. Er blickte Lisanna sanft an, doch gleich darauf wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder ernst. "Ich denke, wir können nun sicher sein, dass Natsu noch lebt, aber ihm geht es anscheinend alles andere als gut. Ansonsten hätte er es nie geschafft, Kontakt mit Lisanna aufzunehmen. Wir müssen ihn so schnell es geht finden!"  
"Moment mal. Wenn Natsu Kontakt mit Lisanna aufnehmen kann und sie dann seine Hilfeschreie hört, warum kann er ihr dann nicht als Botschaft schicken, wo er ist oder wer ihn entführt hat?", schaltete sich nun Erza ein. "Weil er es unbewusst getan hat. Natsu hat vermutlich keine Ahnung, dass sein Hilferuf Lisanna erreicht hat. Sie hat ihn ja auch nur kurz gehört, was bedeutet, dass die Kontaktaufnahme ebenfalls nur kurz war. Außerdem ist nicht klar, ob Natsu überhaupt selbst eine Ahnung hat, wo er ist oder mit wem er es zu tun hat."  
"Aber worauf warten wir dann noch? Wir müssen sofort los und weiter suchen!", brach es aus Happy heraus. Gray hielt den kleinen Exeed fest, der gerade losfliegen wollte. "Beruhig dich erst mal. Wir wissen doch gar nicht, wo wir suchen sollen. Glaub mir, wir alle wollen den Feuerspucker so schnell wie möglich finden, aber es bringt nichts, wenn wir nur blind drauflos stürmen! Wir suchen schon seit Tagen nach ihm und haben sowohl Lamia Scale als auch Blue Pegasus gebeten, Ausschau nach ihm zu halten, aber wir haben bis jetzt trotzdem keine Hinweise auf seinen Aufenthaltsort bekommen. Im Moment suchen Gajeel, Levy, Macao, Alzack und die Anderen nach ihm. Wir können nur hoffen, dass sie etwas Neues herausgefunden haben. Wir müssen uns ab und zu auch mal ausruhen, so schwer uns das auch fällt. Aber es bringt Natsu rein gar nichts, wenn wir völlig fertig ihn und diese Mistkerle finden und dann so geschwächt sind, dass wir selber fertig gemacht werden!" Nach diesem Ausbruch sackte Happy wieder auf den Tisch zurück und ließ den Kopf hängen. "Dass du solche Reden schwingen kannst...", lächelte Lucy matt. Auch auf den anderen Gesichtern der am Tisch Sitzenden zeichnete sich ein kleines Lächeln ab. So oft und heftig Natsu und Gray sich auch stritten, man merkte, wie wichtig sie einander waren. Es war für Gray bestimmt genauso schwer wie für Happy, nicht sofort losstürmen und Natsus Entführern ordentlich einheizen zu können. Aber es stimmte, was der Eismagier sagte. Es brachte rein gar nichts, ohne irgendwelche Anhaltspunkte kopflos durch die Gegend zu rennen. Gray tätschelte dem Kater kurz den Kopf. "Keine Sorge, Natsu ist ein totaler Dickschädel und hart im Nehmen. Er wird durchhalten, bis wir ihn gefunden haben. Und dann werden sich diese Typen wünschen, ihn nie angegriffen zu haben! Denn dadurch haben sie sich mit Fairy Tail angelegt und das werden sie noch bitter bereuen!" Happy brachte ein Nicken zustande und alle Anderen lächelten mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit. "AYE!"

 

Natsu war völlig fertig. Alles tat ihm weh und er hatte Mühe zu atmen. Fünf weitere Tage lang hatten sie ihn jetzt gefoltert, um endlich Informationen aus ihm heraus zu bekommen, was ihnen jedoch immer noch nicht gelungen war. Sein Mund fühlte sich vollkommen ausgedörrt an. Er hatte fast durchgängig geschrien, er konnte es einfach nicht mehr zurück halten.  
Am Anfang hatte Silas ihn mit seinen Giftpflanzen gefoltert. Dieser wurde am nächsten Tag von einer gewissen Zephyra abgelöst, die ebenfalls zu den fünf Angreifern gehört hatte und wie Natsu Feuermagie beherrschte. Allerdings konnte sie auch erstklassig mit ihrem Messer umgehen, von dem sie durchaus gebrauch machte. Nach Zephyra kam die Letzte der fünf Angreifer, eine Frau namens Sayo. Sie konnte irgendein Geleeartiges Zeugs heraufbeschwören, von dem Natsu keine Ahnung hatte, um was genau es sich handelte. Er wusste nur, dass es höllisch in seinen Wunden brannte und die Atmung erheblich erschweren konnte. Er hasste dieses Zeug schon nach der ersten Minute wie die Pest. Die letzten beiden Tage waren Reynir, der Erdmagie beherrschte, und Lilith, deren Folter mit Abstand die Schlimmste war, an die Reihe. Ihre Magie schien nur den einzigen Zweck zu haben, Schmerzen zu verursachen, sowohl körperlich als auch psychisch. Sie gaukelte einem irgendwie genau die Situation vor, die einem am Meisten fertig machte, in Natsus Fall, dass er von all seinen Freunden verraten wurde und völlig allein war. Nur mit Mühe schaffte er es, sich immer wieder ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, dass das alles nur miese Tricks von Lilith waren und nichts als Lügen. Immer wieder hatte er sich jedes einzelne Gesicht seiner Freunde vor Augen geführt und sich in Gedanken gesagt, dass sie kommen und ihm helfen würden. Letztendlich hatte Natsu es auf diese Weise irgendwie geschafft, seinen Peinigern weiterhin eine Antwort zu verweigern, aber er wusste wirklich nicht, wie lange er das noch durchhalten konnte.  
Der Dragon Slayer war ohnehin der festen Überzeugung, dass er ohne Lisanna bei Weitem nicht so gut durchgehalten hätte. Irgendwann, als es besonders schlimm wurde - er wusste nicht mehr genau, bei wem das war - hatte er nämlich kurz das Gesicht seiner Kindheitsfreundin klar und deutlich vor sich gesehen, als ob sie direkt vor ihm gestanden hätte. Natsu wusste, dass das nicht möglich war und dass das eine Art Halluzination oder so was gewesen sein musste. Und doch verwandelten sich seine Schmerzensschreie kurzzeitig in Hilferufe, in der Hoffnung, sie würden Lisanna erreichen. Das Ganze geschah nur einen kurzen Augenblick, jedoch reichte das aus, um Natsu wieder Kraft zu geben und ein warmes Gefühl durch seinen Körper strömen zu lassen.  
_Ich bin nicht allein. Ich habe so viele Freunde, die mir alle zur Seite stehen. Solange sie bei mir sind, kann ich nicht verlieren! Sie werden kommen und dann werden wir Nightfall gemeinsam zeigen, was es heißt, sich Fairy Tail zum Feind zu machen! Lisanna...danke. Auch wenn du vielleicht nicht wirklich hier warst, ohne dich hätte ich das heute nicht geschafft. Lisanna..._ Und mit diesen Gedanken sank Natsu erneut in einen tiefen Schlaf.


	8. Ein verhängnisvoller Plan

Es waren mehrere Tage vergangen, die immer gleich abliefen. Natsu war mit seinen Kräften total am Ende, machte aber immer noch keine Anstalten, irgendetwas über den hinoyouna kohaku preis zu geben. Langsam wurde den Mitgliedern von Nightfall klar, dass sie so nicht weiterkommen würden. Der Fairy Tail Magier war hartnäckiger, als sie angenommen hatten und sie erkannten inzwischen, dass er lieber sterben würde, als ihnen Antworten zu geben. Sie mussten sich etwas anderes ausdenken, wenn sie wollten, dass Natsu redete.  
"So kann das nicht weiter gehen! Wir können nicht unsere gesamte Zeit für diesen Kerl verschwenden", meinte Zephyra. "Und was sollen wir deiner Meinung nach machen?", fragte Silas genervt. "Irgendwie müssen wir ihn nunmal zum Reden bringen. Ich gebe zu, es dauert länger als wir dachten, aber er kann das nicht ewig durchhalten. Er wird uns schon noch alles erzählen, wir müssen nur ein wenig Geduld haben." "Geduld? Geduld?!", brauste nun Damian auf. "Ich hab keinen Bock mehr auf diesen kleinen Scheißer! Ich will ihn endlich mit meinen Schwertern zerstückeln! Können wir diese ganze Sache nicht abblasen und ihn einfach umbringen? Wir finden schon irgendwie heraus, wie wir den Stein benutzen können." Lilith funkelte den Schwertkämpfer kalt an. "Idiot! Wir können ihn nicht umbringen! Ohne ihn haben wir keine Chance, etwas heraus zu finden. Und vielleicht ist er auch der Einzige, der die Flamme überhaupt benutzen kann, auch wenn wir theoretisch wissen würden, wie man sie kontrolliert. Wann geht das endlich in deinen Kopf rein?" Damian sah sie wütend an, drehte sich um und ließ seinen Ärger an dem Schrank, der hinter ihm stand, aus. Nach einem letzten abfälligen Blick in Damians Richtung wandte sich Lilith wieder den Anderen im Raum zu. "Wir müssen uns irgendwas einfallen lassen, was das Ganze hier beschleunigt. Der Master will langsam Ergebnisse sehen." Sie sah die Anderen ernst an. Jeder im Raum wusste, was es bedeutete, wenn der Master von Nightfall nicht seinen Willen bekam. Selbst Lilith, die so eine Art Vize war, hatte Respekt vor ihm und das sollte schon was heißen.  
"Leichter gesagt, als getan", seufzte Ziyad, ein weiteres Mitglied Nightfalls. "Hat irgendjemand eine Idee, was ihn am Ehesten zum Reden bringen würde?" Fragend sah er in die Runde und sein Blick blieb an dem Gesicht seines Zwillingsbruders Zahir hängen, doch dieser zuckte nur ratlos die Schultern. Auch der Rest schien keinen erfolgversprechenden Einfall zu haben. "Aaargh!" Der Schrei und ein lautes Poltern ließ alle herumfahren. Damian hatte vor lauter Frustration begonnen, auf die Wand einzuschlagen, der Schrank lag schon längst in alle Einzelteile zerlegt neben ihm auf dem Boden. "So eine verdammte Scheiße!", brüllte er. "Dem Kerl ist es egal, welche Schmerzen wir ihm verursachen! Er wird nie reden, wenn wir ihn nur körperlich verletzen! Dazu ist er viel zu dickköpfig, viel zu stolz! Er hat einen zu starken Willen, als dass wir ihn einfach so brechen könnten!"  
"Dass du jemals etwas intelligentes hervorbringen würdest... Dass ich diesen Tag noch erlebe! Aber er hat recht mit dem, was er sagt." Erstaunt wandten sich die Diskutierenden zu dem Sprecher um. Shiro lehnte lässig an der Wand und lächelte spöttisch. "Vielleicht besteht für dich ja doch noch ein winziges bisschen Hoffnung." "Was sagst du?!" Damian wollte schon auf Shiro losgehen, als er mit einem Mal ganz ruhig wurde und sich entspannt auf einen Stuhl sinken ließ. Der Rest beobachtete immer noch völlig verblüfft die Szene, die sich vor ihnen abspielte. Es kam selten vor, dass Shiro sich mal zu Wort meldete und noch seltener, dass er sich durch einen Kommentar mit jemandem anlegte. Er galt als der Ruhigste und Umgänglichste in Nightfall, allerdings wurde er von einigen nicht gerade ernst genommen, da diese seine Magie für lächerlich und schwach hielten, nichts, womit man kämpfen könnte. In Wahrheit jedoch war er einer der Einflussreichsten in der Dunklen Gilde, auch wenn er wirklich nicht auf den Angriff spezialisiert war. Seine Magie erlaubte es ihm nämlich, die Gefühle anderer zu beeinflussen. Dies konnte eine mächtige Waffe sein, wenn man klug damit umging. Jedenfalls hatte Shiro wieder einmal bewiesen, dass er locker mit Damian fertig werden konnte, einfach in dem er diesen entspannen und seine Wut verrauchen ließ. Er gewann Kämpfe, noch bevor sie überhaupt begonnen hatten.  
"Wie meinst du das? Weißt du etwa, was Natsu so zu schaffen machen würde, dass er seinen Widerstand aufgibt?" Zahir sah ihn interessiert an. "Pff! So schwer ist das doch wirklich nicht! Denkt doch mal nach! Der Hitzkopf hier", Shiro nickte kurz zu Damian hinüber, "hat es doch praktisch schon gesagt. Wir kommen bei ihm nicht weiter, wenn wir unsere Angriffe nur auf ihn beschränken. Überlegt mal, wofür ist Fairy Tail bekannt?" "Na, für ihren Zusammenhalt. Sie bezeichnen die anderen Gildenmitglieder als ihre Familie...", überlegte Ziyad laut. Man konnte dabei zusehen, wie es einem nach dem anderen dämmerte und ihre Gesichter hellten sich auf. "Du meinst...Ja, dass ist gar keine so schlechte Idee...Wir sind seit so langem darauf bedacht uns nicht zu zeigen und uns mit niemandem offen anzulegen, dass wir das noch gar nicht in Betracht gezogen haben..." Reynir sah in die Runde und alle blickten ihn zuversichtlich an. "Aber wie genau wollen wir es anstellen? Wenn wir sie einfach töten haben wir noch keine Garantie, dass er uns wirklich alles erzählt, was wir wissen wollen", merkte Sayo an, die sich bisher zurückgehalten hatte. Shiro seufzte nur. "Wie gesagt, Damian hat es sozusagen schon erklärt. Unser größtes Problem ist, dass Natsu so einen starken Willen besitzt. Aber wenn wir es schaffen, den zu brechen, haben wir ein leichtes Spiel. Natsu zieht seine Kraft aus seiner Überzeugung, dass seine Kameraden ihm helfen werden und er nicht allein ist, so unsinnig das für uns klingen mag. Wenn er diese Gewissheit, diese Hoffnung, verliert, wird sein Widerstand erheblich bröckeln. Das Problem ist nur, dass es vielleicht nicht reichen wird, sie einfach nur zu töten. Nein, wir müssen seinen Willen komplett brechen, ihn all seiner Kraft berauben, bis er nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst ist!" "Ach ja, du Schlaumeier? Und wie bitte, sollen wir das anstellen? Lass sie uns einfach schön zerstückeln und ihm dann die Überreste seiner kleinen Freunde zeigen!", schaltete sich jetzt wieder Damian ein, der inzwischen etwas von seiner durch Shiro verursachten Gelassenheit verloren hatte. Dieser dachte jedoch nicht daran, sich provozieren zu lassen, sondern blickte den Schwertkämpfer beinahe gelangweilt an. "Keine Sorge, du wirst schon noch deinen Spaß bekommen, aber deinen Plan müssen wir noch etwas ausweiten."  
Neugierige Blicke ruhten jetzt auf dem Gefühlsmanipulierer, er hatte jegliche Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen. "Erstens: Wir müssen möglichst viele gleichzeitig fertig machen und Natsu dabei zusehen lassen. Das bedeutet, wir müssen die ganze Gilde an einen Ort, wo genug Platz dafür ist, locken und sie dort bekämpfen, ihnen viele Schmerzen bereiten und sie dann töten. Und zum Zweiten müssen wir dafür sorgen, dass Natsu auch selbst ein paar von ihnen angreift und umbringt." Sayo sah Shiro nun ungläubig an. "Du glaubst doch nicht ehrlich, dass er seine Kameraden verletzen würde? Er würde für sie durch die Hölle gehen und alles dafür tun, um sie zu beschützen! Es ist völlig absurd zu glauben, dass er ihnen je irgendetwas antun würde!" "Normalerweise würde ich dir da zustimmen, Sayo. Allerdings habe ich eine Idee, wie es klappen könnte. Und diese Schuldgefühle und Gewissensbisse, gepaart mit der Einsamkeit und Verzweiflung, die darauf hin folgen werden, werden Natsu vollkommen brechen. Er wird in nichts mehr einen Sinn sehen, alles wird ihm egal werden. Und dann wird es ein Kinderspiel sein, ihn zum Reden zu bringen", führte Shiro aus. Sayo schien aber immer noch skeptisch und runzelte die Stirn. "Da gibt es aber immer noch die Frage, wie du Natsu überhaupt erst dazu bringen willst, seine Kameraden anzugreifen. Dein Plan ist ja schön und gut, aber wenn dieser Schritt nicht klappt, dann können wir das vergessen. Außerdem müssen wir es auch noch schaffen, gegen ganz Fairy Tail gleichzeitig zu gewinnen." "Ach so... du willst also... ja, jetzt verstehe ich, wie du das machen willst..." Sayo sah Silas irritiert an, dessen Gesichtsausdruck sich wie immer schwer deuten ließ. "Im Grund ist es gar nicht so schwer. Cadan. Er wird damit kaum Schwierigkeiten haben. Sobald er und Anzu den hinoyouna kohaku gefunden und hier her gebracht haben, kann er die Sache übernehmen. Natsu wird keine Chance haben, sich zu wehren und trotzdem wird er alles mitbekommen, da ja sein Geist nicht von Cadans Körperkontrolle betroffen sein wird. Er wird hilflos dabei zusehen müssen, wie seine Freunde durch seine Hand sterben. Und was deine zweite Befürchtung angeht... Du musst bedenken, dass sie nicht wissen, mit wem sie es zu tun haben, wir dagegen schon. Sie haben keinerlei Informationen über uns, aber wir können schon Strategien gegen sie entwerfen. Das ist ein riesen Vorteil. Hinzu kommt, dass sie verwirrt sein werden, dass Natsu sie plötzlich angreift. Wir haben gute Chancen auf einen Sieg, auch wenn wir wahrscheinlich in der Minderheit sein werden."  
Auf den Gesichtern der Nightfall Magier bildete sich ein grimmiges Lächeln der Vorfreude über ihren Zukünftigen Triumph. Sie waren sich sicher: Dieser Plan würde hundertprozentig funktionieren und nichts und niemand könnte ihn noch vereiteln.  
"Wenn das so ist, gehe ich mal runter zu Zephyra und sage ihr Bescheid. ...Soll ich es Natsu auch erzählen, oder sollen wir ihn im Unklaren lassen?" Diese Frage war an Lilith gerichtet, die jedoch nur eine unwirsche Handbewegung machte. "Das ist egal. Mach, was du willst, es wird keinen Unterschied machen. Er kann sowieso nichts dagegen tun." Ein knappes Nicken, als Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte, in Liliths Richtung und Reynir drehte sich um und machte sich auf den Weg in den Kerker, wo sich Zephyra und ihr Gefangener aufhielten.


	9. Herausforderung eines Fremden

"Es ist jetzt schon fast zwei Wochen her, seit dem Natsu verschwunden ist", seufzte Lucy betrübt. Auch den anderen Gildenmitgliedern war nicht gerade zum Lachen zumute. Egal in welches Gesicht man blickte, überall spiegelte sich Besorgnis, Betrübtheit und Erschöpfung wieder. Sie alle hatten nahezu ununterbrochen nach ihrem Freund gesucht und versucht, Informationen über seine unbekannten Entführer zu bekommen. Auch Blue Pegasus und Lamia Scale hatten getan, was sie konnten, aber von Natsu fehlte immer noch jede Spur. Die Fairy's wussten langsam nicht mehr weiter. Sie hatten einfach keine Ahnung, wo sie noch suchen sollten. Eins war klar: Ihre Feinde waren wahre Meister darin, sich zu verbergen. Selbst der gute Geruchssinn von Wendy und Gajeel half ihnen nicht. Und trotzdem weigerte sich jeder Einzelne von ihnen, die Hoffnung aufzugeben, Natsu doch noch retten zu können.  
Ein plötzlicher Temperatursturz ließ alle Anwesenden irritiert aufschauen. Verwirrte Blicke huschten durch das Gildengebäude. Warum war es auf einmal so kalt? Man sah nicht wenige, die sich fröstelnd die Arme rieben. Umso mehr viel Gray auf, der sich soeben wieder ausgezogen hatte, ohne es zu merken, was ihm einige unverständige Blicke einbrachte. "Gray, deine Klamotten!", seufzte Lucy nur. Doch im Gegensatz zu seiner sonstigen Gewohnheit, reagierte dieser nicht überrascht und leicht geschockt, sondern fixierte stumm eine dunkle Ecke der Gilde. "Gray...?", fragte die Stellargeistmagierin verwundert. Aber der Eismagier ignorierte sie weiterhin.  
"Wer bist du?", hörte man Gray mit kalter, misstrauischer Stimme fragen. Alarmiert richteten sich nun auch die Blicke der Anderen auf den Punkt, den ihr Kamerad ins Visier genommen hatte, und man hörte, wie mehrere erstaunt nach Luft schnappten. Erza, Gajeel und einige andere gingen in Kampfposition. "Wie bist du hier rein gekommen?", wollte nun Erza wissen. In der Ecke stand eine Gestalt, kaum zu erkennen, da sie einen schwarzen Kapuzenumhang trug. "Magie", antwortete eine leicht spöttisch klingende Stimme, worauf hin Erza die Stirn runzelte. "Ich glaub, ich weiß, was er meint...", meldete sich Wendy zögernd. Ein fragender Blick von der Rothaarigen ließ sie schnell weiter sprechen. "Er strahlt keinen Geruch aus. Da, wo er steht, rieche ich nur Luft. Es muss eine Art Illusion sein oder so..." "Stimmt, jetzt wo du's sagst. Ich rieche auch niemanden Unbekannten", stimmte Gajeel dem Mädchen zu. Erza nickte knapp, sie hatte verstanden, was die beiden ihr sagen wollten. "Also, wer bist du und was willst du von uns?", richtete sie sich wieder an den Fremden.  
"Ich habe eine Nachricht für euren Master." "Der ist gerade nicht da, er ist gestern zu einer Magierratsversammlung gegangen. Aber du kannst dein Anliegen auch uns vortragen", antwortete Erza automatisch. Der Unbekannte reagierte nur mit einem Schulterzucken. "Was solls, es betrifft sowieso euch alle, da kann ich es wohl auch euch direkt sagen." Er machte eine kurze Pause und die dunkle Vorahnung, die sich seit dem Auftauchen des Fremden in den Mitgliedern Fairy Tail's breit gemacht hatte, verstärkte sich. Lisanna wechselte mit ihren Geschwistern einen beunruhigten Blick und auch bei den Anderen herrschte eine angespannte Stimmung.  
"Wenn ihr euren kleinen Dragon Slayer wiedersehen wollt, dann kommt in zwei Tagen zur 'Drei Welten Lichtung'. Und ich an eurer Stelle würde mit möglichst vielen kommen, ansonsten könnte das unschön ausgehen. Für euch, versteht sich. Und das wollen wir doch nicht. Wir jedenfalls werden mit der kompletten Gilde anwesend sein. Also dann, wir erwarten euch!" Und mit diesen Worten verschwand er spurlos.  
Die Temperatur in der Gilde normalisierte sich wieder, aber es herrschte eine unnatürliche Stille. Einige waren geschockt, andere wütend, andere besorgt und wieder andere hatten eine nachdenkliche Miene aufgesetzt. Wendy brach schließlich das Schweigen. "Was ist die 'Drei Welten Lichtung'? Warum sollen wir ausgerechnet da hin kommen?" "Das ist ein sehr großer freier Platz etwa 20km von Magnolia entfernt. Er wird von der einen Seite durch einen dichten Wald begrenzt, von der anderen von einem reißenden Fluss und von der dritten von einer sehr steilen Felswand, die zu einem Gebirge gehört. Der Weg, um auf diese 'Lichtung' zu kommen, ist sehr schwierig, es sei denn, man kommt über den Luftweg. Es ist natürlich nicht unmöglich, durch den Wald, den Fluss oder über die Klippe zu kommen, allerdings ist das in der Regel jedem zu mühselig, so dass dieser Platz immer menschenleer ist. Selbst die Tiere verirren sich nur selten dorthin. Der Platz ist von allem und jedem komplett abgeschottet. Der einzige Grund, warum er überhaupt so bekannt ist, ist der, dass man sich fühlen soll, als stünde man an der Schwelle zwischen drei unterschiedlichen Welten. Es soll einfach unglaublich sein. So sagen jedenfalls die Gerüchte. Aber ob es stimmt, was man sich erzählt, kann ich nicht sagen. Ich denke, der Grund, warum sie uns gerade dort hinlocken wollen, ist der, dass sie ungestört bleiben wollen. Und da wir alle als starke Magier bekannt sind, machen sie sich keine Sorgen, dass wir Probleme bekommen könnten, dort hin zu gelangen", erklärte Mira der Dragon Slayerin.  
"Was mich viel eher beschäftigt ist, wer der Typ überhaupt war. Er hat von einer Gilde gesprochen - ich gehe einfach mal davon aus, dass es eine Dunkle ist - aber kennt ihr eine, die in Frage kommen würde? Wir haben uns doch schon genau über die Aktionen der größten auf dem Laufenden gehalten und die sind momentan alle ruhig", gab Gray zu bedenken. Doch auch die Anderen wussten darauf keine Antwort. "Ach Verdammt! Ich sage das wirklich nur ungern, aber ich befürchte, wir müssen wirklich mit möglichst vielen von uns dorthin kommen, auch wenn das nur so nach einer Falle stinkt. Aber wenn wir Natsu da sicher rausholen wollen, bleibt uns wohl keine andere Wahl. Eigentlich will ich nicht so viele auf einmal in Gefahr sehen, aber wir wissen nichts über diese Dunkle Gilde. Wir haben keine Ahnung, wie viele Mitglieder sie hat, wie stark sie sind... und wenn sie tatsächlich mit allen kommen wollen..." Erza sah hilflos in die Runde. Doch was sie sah, als sie in die Gesichter ihrer Freunde blickte, war eine Entschlossenheit, die keinen Platz für Zweifel und Angst ließ.  
"Sie wollen sich also mit uns anlegen? Na, das können sie haben!", Gajeel schlug mit einer Faust in seine Handfläche, als könnte er es gar nicht erwarten, loszulegen. "Ich hoffe nur, Natsu-san geht es einigermaßen gut", meinte Wendy. "Ach, keine Sorge! Unterschätz den Feuerhirni mal nicht! Er kann viel einstecken. Auch wenn er vermutlich verletzt sein wird, er wird schon wieder auf die Beine kommen. Das ist er uns schuldig, nach all den Sorgen, die wir uns wegen ihm gemacht haben", gab Gray seine Meinung kund und tätschelte kurz Wendy's Kopf. Erza, der man ihre Erleichterung ansehen konnte, dass niemand ein Problem damit zu haben schien, kämpfen zu müssen, hatte nun einen grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt. "Aber ich will für die Kerle hoffen, dass es Natsu einigermaßen gut geht, ansonsten werde ich persönlich dafür sorgen, dass sie sich wünschen, nie geboren worden zu sein!" "Dann stellt sich also nur noch die Frage, wer alles kämpfen will. Wir sollten zwar möglichst viele mitnehmen, aber trotzdem sollten ein paar von uns in der Gilde die Stellung halten", verkündete Mira.  
Nach einer kurzen Diskussion standen dann auch schon die Kämpfer fest, die zur 'Drei Welten Lichtung' gehen wollten. Es sollten Erza, Gray, Lucy, Lisanna, Mira, Elfman, Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia, Cana, Alzack, Bisca, Levy, Jet, Droy, Macao, sowie Freed, Bixlow und Evergreen mitkommen, genauso wie Lily, Happy und Charle.  
Romeo, Max, Nav, Reedus, Wakaba, Warren und Lucky würden in der Gilde bleiben. Da Makarov ja gerade zu einer Magierratsversammlung aufgebrochen und Gildarts irgendwo in der Weltgeschichte unterwegs war, mussten sie auf deren Hilfe leider verzichten.

Nachdem das geklärt war, machten sich alle daran, sich auf die kommende Schlacht vor zu bereiten. Es herrschte eine angespannte Stimmung und jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Einige drehten sich um den künftigen Kampf, andere um Natsu und wieder andere um Familienmitglieder und Freunde.

In zwei Tagen würde es einen Kampf geben mit einem Ausmaß, den es schon lange nicht mehr gegeben hatte. Und wer den Sieg davontragen würde, war vollkommen ungewiss.


	10. Zusammentreffen zweier Gilden

Die Fairy Tail Mitglieder betraten mit ernsten Gesichtern die "Drei Welten Lichtung" und blickten sich aufmerksam um. Es waren wie ausgemacht zwei Tage seit der Herausforderung vergangen und die Fairy's waren bereit zum Kampf. Sie waren fest entschlossen, Natsu zu helfen und die Dunklen Gilde zu zerstören.  
Doch so wie es aussah, waren ihre Gegner noch nicht da, was ihnen die Gelegenheit bot, sich den Kampfplatz genau einzuprägen. Wie alle von Mira wussten, war die Lichtung von einem dicht bewachsenen Wald, einer steilen Felsenklippe und einem reißenden Fluss eingeschlossen. Über Letzteren sind sie mit Hilfe von Juvias Magie ohne Probleme auf die Lichtung gekommen, doch jetzt war er wieder so reißend wie zuvor und könnte einem den Tod bringen, falls man hineinfallen sollte. Doch darum kümmerten sie sich im Moment herzlich wenig. Staunend drehten sich die Fairy's um ihre eigene Achse.  
Der Anblick, der sich ihnen bot, verschlug ihnen die Sprache. Es war so, wie die Gerüchte es versprachen. Man fühlte sich wirklich, wie an der Schwelle zu anderen Welten, was irgendwie absurd war, wenn man genauer darüber nachdachte. Doch nicht nur die Grenzen der Lichtung verursachten diesen Eindruck, sondern auch der Umstand, dass die Umgebung in ein faszinierendes Licht gehüllt war. Auf der einen Seite brach sich das Licht in den zahllosen Wassertropfen des Flusses, die an vereinzelten Steinen aufgewirbelt wurden, sodass dort kleine Regenbogen entstanden. Dort wirkte alles hell und verspielt, ganz im Gegensatz zu den anderen Bereichen der Lichtung. Auf der Waldseite wirkte das Licht irgendwie geheimnisvoll. Es wurde größtenteils von den Bäumen verschluckt, doch ein paar Strahlen fanden ihren Weg durch die Äste und umschmeichelten sanft das Grün. Die Felsen jedoch warfen unheimliche Schatten, wodurch diese Seite einen sehr düsteren und bedrohlichen Eindruck machte.  
Die Lichtung an sich war dagegen recht unspektakulär. Sie betsand zum Großteil aus einer normalen Wiese, wenn auch das Gras recht hoch war. Zur Felswand hin lösten Steine und Geröll das Gras ab, zum Fluss hin wurde der Boden etwas matschiger.  
"Das ist..." "...einfach unglaublich", "...wunderschön", "...unmwerfend", wurde Freeds angefangener Satz sogleich von verschiedenen Mitgliedern beendet. Die meisten konnten sich einfach nicht sattsehen. Doch Fried schüttelte den Kopf. "Ja schon, aber..." Mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen blickte er in Richtung der Felswand. "Wenn ich mich nicht irre, dann ist das dahinten doch...Ist das nicht Laxus? Was macht der denn hier? Also, nicht dass ich mich nicht freue, ihn wieder zu sehen, aber..." "Was?! Laxus? Wo?", kam es sogleich aufgeregt von Bixlow und Evergreen. Doch auch die anderen nahmen die Entdeckung verwundert zur Kenntnis. "Das wüsste ich auch gern", meinte Erza zu Freeds Frage und brüllte daraufhin auch schon los. "LAXUS! KOMM MAL KURZ HIER RÜBER!" Die Mitglieder Fairy Tails zuckten erschrocken zusammen und machten unwillkürlich einen Schritt weg von Erza, doch Laxus drehte sich nur gemächlich um, musterte die Gruppe interessiert und schlenderte ohne jegliche Eile auf sie zu. "Na sieh mal einer an. Wenn das nicht mal meine alten Kameraden sind. Was gibt's denn Erza? Die armen Tiere im Wald werden noch taub wegen dir", begrüßte der Donner Dragon Slayer sie mit einem schiefen Lächeln im Gesicht. Kaum war er bei ihnen angekommen, stürmten sich auch schon die Raijinshu auf ihn, doch Erza blickte ihn böse an. "Haha, sehr witzig Laxus. Aber jetzt hör auf mit dem Herumgealber und sag uns, was zur Hölle du hier machst!"  
Dem Angesprochenen war seine Verwirrung aufs Gesicht geschrieben. "Wieso? Ist es etwa neuerdings verboten, die Lichtung zu betreten? Aber wenn du's unbedingt wissen willst", er zuckte die Schultern, "Ich war am Trainieren. Ich komme öfters hierher. Hier hat man seine Ruhe und wird nicht gestört....Normalerweise zumindest", setzte er noch mit einem vielsagenden Blick auf Erza hinzu. "Das heißt also, du weißt nichts davon und bist nur zufällig hier?", fragte diese noch einmal mistrauisch nach. "Was soll das heißen? Wovon soll ich nichts wissen? Aber um deine Frage zu beantworten: Ja, ich bin 'nur zufällig hier', wenn du meinst, dass ich auch an jedem anderen Tag herkommen hätte können. Und würde mir jetzt vielleicht einer mal erklären, warum ihr hier alle auflauft und so einen Aufstand macht?"  
Diesmal antwortete Gray anstelle von Erza und erklärte Laxus die Situation. Dieser hörte aufmerksam zu, man sah ihm jedoch Unglauben und Überraschung an. "Jedenfalls werden die gleich hier sein. Du solltest hier also am besten langsam verschwinden. Die Sache hat nichts mit dir zu tun, du wirst sonst nur in den Kampf mit hineingezogen", wandte sich nun wieder Erza an den Dragon Slayer, der sie jedoch amüsiert anlächelte. "Du machst wohl Witze! Als ob ich jetzt abhauen würde! Vergiss es! Ich kam hierher, um zu trainieren. Das kann ich jetzt wohl vergessen, aber so einen Kampf lasse ich mir doch dann erst recht nicht entgehen. Wenn sie Natsu schlagen konnten, sind sie bestimmt starke Gegner. Ich bin gespannt, was die so drauf haben! Ich überlass euch doch nicht den ganzen Spaß! Abgesehen davon hab ich dem Knirps so einiges zu verdanken... Ich schulde ihm noch was!" Jetzt zeichnete sich auch in Erzas Gesicht ein leichtes Lächeln ab. "Nun gut. Wenn du dir so sicher bist, soll es mir recht sein. Solange du auf unserer Seite kämpfst, sehe ich kein Problem. Wie sieht das bei euch aus, Leute?" Fragend guckte sie in die Runde und erntete von allen Seiten Zustimmung. Zufrieden nickte sie. "Dann wär das ja geklärt. Und wie ich sehe, kommt da auch endlich unsere Verabredung." Überrascht drehten alle ihre Köpfe in die Richtung, in die Erza schaute.  
Aus dem Wald kam eine Gruppe von 14 Leuten. Jeder war in einen schwarzen Kaputzenumhang gehüllt, die ihre Gesichter verbargen.  
Die Dunkle Gilde war eingetroffen.  
Sofort war die Stimmung auf der Lichtung zum zerreißen gespannt. Beide Gilden musterten sich gegenseitig interessiert, jedoch mit einer spürbaren Feindseligkeit. Schließlich brach Erza das Schweigen. "Wo ist Natsu? Was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht?" Leises Kichern auf der anderen Seite erklang, bis eine recht große Gestalt eine rasche Handbewegung machte und seine Kameraden damit zum Schweigen brachte. Das musste der Anführer von ihnen sein, vielleicht der Gildenmaster, falls dieser anwesend war. Eine tiefe Stimme antwortete der Requip Magierin. "Natsu ist bereits hier, du wirst deinen kleinen Freund schon bald wiedersehen." Das Wort "Freund" betonte er dabei so abfällig, dass Erza ihm allein dafür schon am liebsten eine reinhauen wollte, doch noch beherrschte sie sich. Das könnte sie noch früh genug erledigen. "Was meinst du damit? Wir sind unter der Bedingung hergekommen, dass wir Natsu sehen. Hört auf mit diesen Spielchen!" Doch nur ein kaltes Lachen antwortete ihr. "Oho, da ist ja jemand ungeduldig! Aber ich hab keine Lust, noch lange hier rumzuquatschen. Ihr seid doch hier, um uns zu besiegen, nicht wahr? Dann lasst uns doch einfach anfangen!"  
Plötzlich wurden alle Fairy Tail Kämpfer zurückgeschleudert. Keiner hatte auch nur ansatzweise reagieren können, es passierte einfach zu schnell. Einer nach dem anderen rappelte sich langsam wieder auf. "Verdammt, was war das denn bitteschön?", presste Gray wütend zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Man hatte noch nicht mal eine Bewegung seitens der Dunklen Gilde sehen können und schon lagen sie alle am Boden? Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Und der Angriff hatte auch ansonsten seine Spuren hinterlassen. Äußerlich waren zwar keine Wunden zu sehen, außer vielleicht die Schrammen, die sie sich beim Hinfallen zugezogen hatten, aber jeder der Fairy's spürte einen deutlichen Schmerz an der Stelle, wo die unsichtbare Macht sie getroffen hatte.  
Wie nicht anders zu erwarten war, ließen sich ihre Gegner natürlich nicht auf eine Antwort auf Grays Frage herab. Sehr zur Belustigung der gegnerischen Seite - und zum Bedauern der Fairy's , wussten diese immer noch nicht, womit sie es zu tun hatten. Stattdessen spürten sie regelrecht das hämische Grinsen der anderen Gruppe. Der Master guckte seine Mitstreiter an und erntete zustimmende Lacher. Zufrieden nickte er und fuhr fort: "Also gut. Natsu, los geht's!"  
Die Fairy Tail Mitglieder schnappten überrascht nach Luft. Hatten sie richtig gehört? Natsu? Ein Neuzugang? Was war hier los? Sie waren nicht zufällig ohne es zu bemerken wieder in einem Paralleluniversum gelandet, so wie in Edolas, wo sie Erza plötzlich zum Feind gehabt hatten? Sie waren nun vollends verwirrt.  
Dies war der Grund warum sich keiner rührte, als man laut und deutlich eine Stimme rufen hörte: "Kairyuu no hokou!"  
Und ein gewaltiges Meer aus Flammen kam unaufhaltsam auf die Fairy's zu.


	11. Feuer und Gefühle

_~Rückblick~_

Sie führten Natsu durch einen Wald. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo genau sie sich befanden, aber eines wusste er ganz genau: Die momentane Situation gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

Vor ein paar Tagen war Reynir zu ihm und Zephyra in den Kerker gekommen und hatte diese beiseite genommen. Natsu hatte versucht, die Beiden zu verstehen, doch er war so erschöpft gewesen, dass sein Kopf keinen Gedanken mehr festhalten konnte. Kurz darauf kam Silas dazu und begann damit, seine Wunden zu Behandeln, was Natsu sichtlich verwirrte. Er war schon öfters von Silas behandelt worden, weil Nightfall es sich nicht leisten konnte, dass er starb. Allerdings war das immer nur geschehen, während er bewusstlos und kurz vorm Tod war. Warum handelten sie jetzt auf einmal anders?  
Irgendwann registrierte Natsu, dass Reynir und Zephyra verschwunden waren und er nun allein mit Silas war. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie sie gegangen waren, was Natsu für sich als ein schlechtes Zeichen deutete, waren seine Sinne normalerweise doch außerordentlich scharf.  
Der Pflanzenmagier trat ein paar Schritte zurück und musterte Natsu eingehend. "Hmmm, ich glaube, das sollte für's Erste reichen. Es wird noch eine Weile dauern, bis du dich vollständig erholt hast und wieder bei Kräften bist, aber deine Wunden sollten dir jetzt keine allzu großen Probleme mehr machen." _Was hat das jetzt wieder zu bedeuten? Warum wollen die jetzt, dass ich wieder zu Kräften komme? Das macht doch keinen Sinn! Es reicht doch für sie, wenn ich einfach am Leben bleibe. Argh! Ich werde aus diesen Typen einfach nicht schlau!_ Natsus Verwirrung stand ihm anscheinend ins Gesicht geschrieben, denn bei Silas zeichnete sich ein kleines amüsiertes Lächeln ab. "Du fragst dich, was wir vorhaben." Es war eindeutig eine Feststellung, keine Frage. "Lilith meinte, es wäre egal, ob wir dir davon erzählen oder nicht. Es macht keinen Unterschied. Ich denke, ich wäre bereit, dir alles zu erklären. Aber bist du dir sicher, dass du es wirklich wissen willst? Es wäre vermutlich einfacher für dich, wenn du im Unklaren gelassen wirst..." Ein Blick in Natsus Gesicht genügte Silas als Antwort und er erzählte dem Fairy Tail Magier ihren ganzen grausamen Plan.

Natsu, der in einen schwarzen Kapuzenumhang, wie die Anderen ihn trugen, gesteckt worden war, wurde nun gezwungen, weiter durch den Wald zum Treffpunkt mit seinen Kameraden zu laufen. Normalerweise hätte er sich über ein Wiedersehen mit seinen Freunden jederzeit gefreut, aber jetzt wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher, als niemals am Treffpunkt anzukommen. Sie hatten ihm noch nicht einmal Fesseln umgelegt und trotzdem konnte er sich nicht frei bewegen. Keine einzige seiner Bewegungen konnte er selbst steuern. Sein ganzer Körper gehorchte nur noch Cadans Anweisungen - und er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Umso schlimmer wurde es, da Natsu nun wusste, was Nightfall vorhatte. Und er musste sich widerwillig eigestehen, dass der Plan verdammt gut war. Natsu wusste nicht, wie er damit fertig werden könnte, sollten seine Freunde wirklich durch seine Hand sterben. Er könnte es sich niemals verzeihen. Momentan bestand seine einzige Hoffnung nur darin, dass Fairy Tail entweder stark genug war, Nightfall zu besiegen, oder wenigstens abhauen könnte, bevor irgendjemand getötet werden würde. Das Problem war, dass Natsu nicht wusste, wer von den Gilden stärker war. Natürlich hatte er gegenüber seinen Feinden immer großspurig behauptet, Fairy Tail würde Nightfall zur Schnecke machen, aber in Wirklichkeit hatte er keine Ahnung, wie ein Kampf zwischen den Gilden ausgehen würde. Und das bereitete ihm große Sorgen. Doch das einzige, was er tun konnte, war zu versuchen, gegen die Körperkontrolle anzukämpfen und an seine Kameraden zu glauben. Natsu würde einen Teufel tun und sich schon geschlagen geben! Der Plan von Nightfall war zwar gut, allerdings gab es auch in diesem den ein oder anderen Fehler. Die dunkle Gilde versuchte, Natsu seinen Willen zu rauben, indem er seine Freunde tötete. Das müsste er aber erstmal schaffen. Er war zwar stark, aber bei weitem nicht das stärkste Mitglied der Gilde. Seine Freunde würden sich nicht so eifach von ihm töten lassen, da war sich Natsu zu hundert Prozent sicher. Aber er wollte sie auch nicht verletzen, wollte nicht gegen sie kämpfen. Irgendwie musste er diese Körperkontrolle brechen. Der Gefangene überlegte schon lange, wie er das schaffen könnte, ihm war bis jetzt jedoch noch nichts brauchbares eigefallen.  
Der Dragon Slayer schrak aus seinen Gedanken hoch, als sich der Wald um ihn herum lichtete und sie auf eine große Lichtung traten. In der Regel hätte sie ihm vermutlich den Atem geraubt, doch nun hatte er nur Augen für die Gruppe, die in einiger Entfernung von ihnen stand und sich nun zu ihnen umwandte.  
Natsu spannte sich an. Alles, was er im Moment wollte, war seinen Freunden eine Warnung zuzuschreien, ihnen irgendwie zu Verstehen geben, dass sie abhauen sollten, sich nicht um ihn kümmern sollten. Er wollte nicht, dass sie verletzt wurden, schon gar nicht wegen ihm. Doch es nützte natürlich alles nichts. Sein Körper gehorchte ihm immer noch nicht und sein Gesicht war unter der Kapuze verborgen. Seine Freunde wussten vermutlich noch nicht einmal, dass er hier war, sondern hielten ihn für ein normales Nightfall Mitglied. Es war zum Verzweifeln!  
Als Erza dann nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit das Schweigen brach, das sich breitgemacht hatte, wurde Natsus Verdacht bestätigt. "Wo ist Natsu? Was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht?", hörte er seine Freundin fragen. Um ihn herum hörte er leises Kichern. _Natürlich, ist ja klar, dass die sich darüber lustig machen! Ich wusste es, Erza und die anderen können mich in diesem Aufzug nicht erkennen.Verdammt! Ich kann mich kein Stück bewegen! Bitte Leute, haut einfach ab!_  
Als seine Freunde dann auch noch von Akuma, dem Master Nightfalls, angegriffen und zu Boden geschleudert wurden, hielt ihn nur noch die Köperkontrolle von Cadan an Ort und Stelle. _NEIN! Du verdammter Mistkerl! Lass deine dreckigen Finger von meinen Freunden! Wart nur ab, bis ich diese scheiß Kontrolle hier los bin, dann kannst du was erleben!_  
Zu Natsus Erleichterung rappelten sich seine Kameraden recht schnell wieder hoch, doch er sah ihnen an, dass sie Schmerzen hatten. Er war so auf seine Freunde konzentriert, dass er fast überhört hätte, wie Akuma wieder das Wort ergriff. "Können wir dann endlich anfangen oder wollt ihr da weiter rumliegen? Ich habe nicht ewig Zeit. Ich bin gespannt, was das berühmte Fairy Tail so drauf hat. Wir werden eine Menge Spaß zusammen haben. Hmmm, ich überlege gerade...Wie wär's, wenn wir unseren Neuzugang starten lassen?"  
Der Feuerdragon Slayer wusste nur zu gut, was er damit meinte. Seine Gedanken rasten, am Rande hörte er Akuma den Startbefehl geben: "Also gut. Natsu, los geht's!". Sein Körper bewegte sich, ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte, in seine normale Angriffsposition. Sie wollten ihn mit dem Kairyuu no hokou angreifen lassen. _Nein! Ich will das nicht! Bitte... mina...verschwindet von hier! ...Verdammt! Warum? Warum? Ich habe doch die Dragon Slayer Magie gelernt, um meine Freunde beschützen zu können! Ich will nicht, dass sie außgerechnet von meinen Flammen verletzt werden! Ich will sie doch beschützen!_  
Natsu hörte sich selbst "Kairyuu no hokou!" brüllen und sah, wie das Feuer auf seine Freunde zuhielt.  
_NEEEIIIN!!!_

_~Rückblick Ende~_

Verzweiflung machte sich in dem Dragon Slayer breit. Es war ein breitflächiger Angriff gewesen, so dass die Flammen jeden seiner Freunde einschloss. Es hatte sich keiner gerührt, es waren anscheinend alle zu geschockt, dass Natsu ein vermeintliches Nightfall Mitglied war. Niemand hatte auch nur Anstalten gemacht, dem Angriff zu entkommen oder ihn abzuwehren.  
Doch kurz nachdem die Flammen seine Freunde umhüllte, merkte Natsu, dass etwas anders war als sonst. Er spürte, wie sich seine Verzweiflung verflüchtigte und einem Gefühl Platz machte, das ihm sagte, dass doch noch alles gut werden würde, dass es seinen Freunden gut ginge. Doch wie sollte das möglich sein? Er wusste, dass sein Angriff sie voll getroffen hatte. Sie konnten damit zwar unmöglich getötet werden - dafür war jeder von ihnen zu stark - aber sie konnten durchaus schwer verletzt werden. Normalerweise zumindest. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm nämlich, dass dies in diesem Moment nicht der Fall war.  
Langsam begannen auch die Anderen zu bemerken, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Gemurmel machte sich seitens der dunklen Gilde breit; man konnte es noch nicht richtig besorgt nennen, aber es war schon nah dran.  
Auf der Seite der Fairy's war es erstaunlich ruhig. Es waren keine Schreie zu hören, obwohl sie in Flammen standen. Nach ein paar Sekunden hörte man Wendy's verblüffte Stimme aus dem Feuer heraus. "Warm...Es ist so warm, aber nicht heiß...Es fühlt sich...angenehm an...Wie eine beschützende Umarmung..." "Seltsamer Vergleich...", antwortete Gajeel. "Also ich finde Wendy hat recht," nahm man nun Lucy's Stimme wahr, die gleich von Levy, Lisanna und Mira Zustimmung erntete. "Aber warum...", Erza war immer noch zu verwirrt, um ihre Frage zu beenden. Schweigen antwortete ihr, die Anderen hatten auch keine Ahnung, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Natsus Angriff hatte es geschafft, die Fairy's sprachlos zu machen. Nach einer Weile hörte man Happy etwas vor sich hin murmeln. "Ich glaub, ich hab eine Idee, aber...das macht doch keinen Sinn...Dann würde er uns gar nicht erst angreifen..." Die Köpfe hatten sich dem kleinen Kater zugewandt. "Was meinst du damit, Happy?", kam auch schon die Frage von Erza. "Naja...Ihr wisst doch, dass Natsus Flammen heißer werden, wenn er wütend wird. Die Temperatur von seinem Feuer hat also irgendetwas mit seinen Gefühlen zu tun...Wenn das Feuer also eine niedrige Temperatur hat, ist er jedenfalls nicht wütend...Aber wenn er nicht sauer auf uns ist, warum greift er uns dann überhaupt an?" Langsam begriffen die Anderen, was Happy ihnen sagen wollte. Sie alle hatten dieses Phänomen schon häufig beobachtet, doch das dies auch in umgekehrter Weise funktionieren konnte, so dass die Temperatur nicht erhöht, sondern gesenkt wurde, hätten sie niemals für möglich gehalten. "Normalerweise richtet sich Natsus Wut gegen Gegner, die jemanden aus der Gilde verletzt haben. Er greift sie mit all seiner Kraft an, um uns andere zu beschützen. Wenn sich sein Angriff jetzt also gegen uns richtet, aber nicht zerstörerisch ist, heißt das...eigentlich will er uns gar nicht angreifen, sondern beschützen? Wo ist da denn bitteschön der Sinn?", überlegte Freed laut. Ratlose Gesichter antworteten ihm. "Also, um das jetzt mal zusammen zu fassen. Natsu will uns beschützen, greift uns aber an und steht bei den Typen, die ihn entführt haben, als ob er zu ihnen gehört. Man, ich versteh diesen Feuerheini nicht!", seufzte Gray. "Könnte es vielleicht sein, dass sie ihn irgendwie kontrollieren? Ist sowas möglich?", meldete sich nun Lucy zögernd zu Wort. "Wie damals, als ich gegen Sherry gekämpft habe und sie meine Stellargeister kontrollieren konnte. Damals meinte sie aber, dass es nicht möglich wäre, Menschen zu kontrollieren." "Hmmm, das wäre auf jeden Fall eine plausible Erklärung...", meinte Erza nun.  
Levy wollte gerade zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, als ihr Gespräch unterbrochen wurde. In der Zwischenzeit hatten sich die Flammen aufgelöst und langsam erwachten die Nightfall Mitglieder aus ihrer Erstarrung. "Schluss jetzt mit diesem Gelaber! Ihr habt wohl ganz vergessen, dass das hier ein Kampf ist! Jetzt, da ihr es sowieso schon herausgefunden habt, macht es keinen Sinn mehr, es euch zu verheimlichen. Es stimmt, Natsus Körper wird von uns kontrolliert. Aber was bringt euch diese Erkenntnis jetzt? Ihr könnt sowieso nichts dagegen tun!", brüllte Damian, teils verärgert, teils hämisch. "Was uns diese Erkenntnis bringt, fragst du? Eine ganze Menge sogar! Natsu hat uns nicht verraten, sondern ist immer noch euer Gefangener. Das können wir nicht einfach so belassen. Wir helfen unseren Freunden! Wenn Natsu uns wirklich verraten hätte, hätten wir uns nicht länger mit euch abgeben müssen, so aber werdet ihr den Zorn von Fairy Tail zu spüren bekommen! Natsu, wir werden dich befreien, verlass dich drauf! Halt noch ein bisschen durch. Wir vermöbeln diese Typen und dann gehen wir alle gemeinsam zurück zur Gilde!" Erza hob eines ihrer Schwerter in die Luft, was mit einem entschlossenen Brüllen ihrer Mitstreiter beantwortet wurde.


	12. Die Kämpfe beginnen

Mit einem lauten Kampfschrei stürzten die beiden Seiten aufeinander zu. Nichts und niemand könnte diese Schlacht jetzt noch stoppen, bis nicht ein Sieger feststand.  
Schon bald kristallisierten sich einzelne Gruppen heraus, die gegeneinander Kämpften.

Mira hatte ihr Satan Soul aktiviert und stand nun Lilith gegenüber. Um die beiden herum hatte sich eine große leere Fläche gebildet, niemand wollte in diesen Kampf hineingezogen werden. Jeder spürte die enorme magische Kraft, die von den beiden ausging und die Luft erfüllte.  
"Glaub ja nicht, dass ich mich von deinem neuen Look beeindrucken lasse!" "Du wirst es bereuen, ein Familienmitglied von uns verletzt zu haben!" "Das hättest du wohl gern!"  
Und mit diesen Worten gingen die beiden Frauen aufeinander los. Mira griff Lilith an, die jedoch mit einer geschickten Drehung ausweichen konnte und nun hinter Mirajane war. Diese drehte sich sofort wieder zu ihrer Gegnerin um, wurde jedoch von einem Schlag durch Lilith getroffen. Die Take-Over Magierin krümmte sich vor Schmerzen zusammen und schrie auf. _Was...was war das? Der Schlag war nicht mal besonders kräftig! Warum tut das so weh?_ Sie versuchte sich wieder aufzurichten, sackte aber gleich wieder auf den Boden. Die Sicht verschwamm ihr vor den Augen. Hämisches Gelächter drang in ihre Ohren. "Bist du etwa schon fertig? Wie jämmerlich! Ich hatte mir mehr von dir erwartet. Also Natsu hat deutlich länger durchgehalten. Hach, wenn ich nur daran denke! Einen ganzen Tag lang diese wundervollen Schreie hören zu dürfen! Herrlich! Normalerweise sterben immer alle schon nach ein paar Stunden."  
Bei diesen Worten spürte Mira, wie sich Wut in ihr ausbreitete. Eine unermessliche Wut, wie sie sie schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt hat. _Sie hat Natsu einen ganzen Tag lang diesen Schmerzen ausgesetzt? Dafür wirst du büßen, du Miststück! Wie kannst du es wagen, ihm so etwas anzutun! Wenn ich daran denke, was Natsu durchmachen musste..._ Langsam stemmte sie sich hoch. Ihr Schmerz im Moment war nichts im Vergleich zu Natsus. Niemals würde sie Lilith verzeien. Die Fairy Tail Mitglieder waren ihre Familie und niemand, absolut niemand durfte ihrer Familie Leid zufügen! Die Weißhaarige stand nun wieder vor Lilith. Ihr Blick war erfüllt mit Wut. Sie machte einen Schritt auf die Nightfall Magierin zu und tauschte währenddessen Satan Soul gegen Helphas, eine deutlich stärkere Form ihres Take-Overs.  
Lilith hingegen wich einen Schritt zurück und musterte Helphas angespannt. Sie spürte sofort, dass diese Form ein ganz anderes Kaliber war als Satan Soul. Doch sie fasste sich schnell wieder. Noch nie hatte sie jemand besiegt und das würde auch so bleiben. Niemand konnte ihr das Wasser reichen - wenn man mal von ihrem Master Akuma absah.  
Einen kurzen Augenblick verharrten die Kontrahentinnen regungslos in ihren Positionen, um gleich darauf aufeinander zuzuschießen, woraufhin ein heftiger Schlagabtausch entstand, bei dem beide Seiten gleichermaßen einsteckten und austeilten.

Während dessen lieferten sich Damian und Gajeel bereits einen harten Kampf. Gajeel hatte sich zwei Schwerter aus Eisen geformt und wehrte nun permanent Schwerthiebe seitens Damian ab. Doch nach einer Weile gelang es dem Schwertkämpfer dem Dragon Slayer dessen Waffen aus den Händen zu schlagen. Grinsend attackierte er seinen Gegner, um diesen mit einem letzten Schwertstreich auszuschalten. Mit einem Hechtsprung rollte sich Gajeel noch gerade rechtzeitig aus dem Weg und rappelte sich keuchend auf. Damian dagegen war noch nicht einmal außer Atem. Er war im Gegensatz zu Gajeel den Schwertkampf gewohnt.  
"Na, hast du schon genug?", fragte das Nightfall Mitglied seinen Gegenüber. "Das hättest du wohl gern! Mir wird nur gerade langweilig. Schwertkampf ist einfach sooo öde!" "Was sagst du da?!", brauste Damian auf. Niemand beleidigte in seiner Gegenwart den Schwertkampf! Mit einem Brüllen stürzte er sich auf Gajeel, der eine Eisenwand zwischen sich und dem Schwertkämpfer errichtete. Diese verhinderte zwar, dass der Dragon Slayer getroffen wurde, hielt der Attacke aber auch nicht gänzlich stand, sondern fiel nach dem Angriff in mehrere Teile zerschnitten in sich zusammen.  
"Nicht schlecht!", meinte Gajeel. "Das könnte noch interessant werden!", kam es von Damian.  
Und schon begannen sie wieder mit einem heftigen Schlagabtausch.

"Juvia ist so glücklich, mit Gray-sama zusammen kämpfen zu dürfen! <3 Ich werde Gray-sama nicht enttäuschen! <3 " Die Wassermagierin tänzelte mit Herzchenaugen um den Eismagier herum, der genervt die Augen verdrehte. "Juvia, konzentrier dich!"  
"Seid ihr zwei Turteltauben dann mal fertig? Ich möchte meine Zeit nicht unnötig vergeuden. Ihr werdet sowieso sterben, also tut euch selbst den Gefallen und macht keinen Aufstand, dann werde ich euch schnell und ohne unnötigen Schmerz töten. Zuerst dieses nervige Mädchen, damit ich ihr unerträgliches Gelaber nicht mehr hören muss und danach diesen perversen Typen. Warum zur Hölle stehst du nur mit einer Hose da?!", unterbrach Zephyra die Beiden.  
Während Gray ihre Worte weitgehend ignorierte und sich nun in Kampfposition hinstellte, fixierte Juvia ihre Gegnerin mit einem Blick, der einem ganz schön Angst einjagen konnte. "Liebesrivalin! Sie will Gray-sama für sich allein und ihm etwas antun! Stirb!" "...Juvia...könntest du mit diesem Psycho-Blick aufhören? Der ist echt gruselig!", bat Gray seine Kampfpartnerin und bemühte sich, sich nicht auf sie, sondern auf die Nightfall Magierin zu konzentrieren. Doch Juvia schien ihn gar nicht zu hören und tötete Zephyra weiterhin mit ihren Blicken.  
Seufzend ignorierte der Eismagier Juvia und bereitete sich auf seinen ersten Angriff vor. "Ice Make..." Da nun eine Feuerwand auf die Beiden zugeschossen kam, änderte er sein Vorhaben in letzter Sekunde: "...Shield!" Ein großes Schild aus Eis erschien in seiner Hand und verhinderte einen direkten Treffer. "Eine Feuermagierin also...Du wirst untergehen! Du kannst genauso gut gleich aufgeben. Es gibt niemanden, der mehr Erfahrung darin hat, gegen Feuermagier zu kämpfen, als ich. Du wirst keine Chance gegen uns haben!", meinte Gray selbstbewusst. "Das glaubst auch nur du! Und Feuer ist nicht mein einziges Spezialgebiet, musst du wissen." Mit einem selbstsicheren Grinsen zuckte Zephyras Hand nach vorne. Ein stechender Schmerz in seiner Schulter ließ Gray aufkeuchen. Er schaute an sich herunter, um dessen Quelle auszumachen. Ein Messer steckte in seiner Schulter. _Wie...wie hat sie das so schnell werfen können? Ich habe kaum eine Bewegung von ihr sehen können! Verdammt! Das könnte doch schwieriger werden als gedacht!_  
"Gray-sama!" Wütend wandte sich jetzt Juvia Zephyra zu. "Wie kannst du es wagen...!" Und schon schoss eine riesige Welle auf die Feuermagierin zu.

"Ach, wisst ihr...eigentlich hab ich gar keine Lust zu kämpfen...Wollen wir nicht einfach den anderen dabei zusehen. Das ist viel lustiger", erklärte Shiro den nun völlig verwirrt guckenden Alzack und Bisca. "Ähhh...." Die Beiden tauschten irritierte Blicke. Was war denn mit dem los? Nach einem kurzen Zögern beschloss Alzack, dieses seltsame Verhalten zu ignorieren und richtete seine Pistolen auf seinen Gegenüber. "Sorry, aber ihr habt Natsu verletzt! Das können wir nicht einfach so hinnehmen!" "Hach, dabei hab ich ihm doch gar nichts getan, sondern nur die Anderen...", seufzte Shiro. "Und jetzt darf ich mich mit denen rumschlagen. Aber mir ist jetzt wirklich nicht nach Kämpfen zumute..."  
Plötzlich merkten Bisca und Alzack, wie ihr Ärger über Nightfall verrauchte. Sie wurden ganz entspannt und dachten nicht mehr daran, dass sie gerade einen Kampf beginnen wollten. "Stimmt...jetzt wo du's sagst, ich eigentlich auch nicht...", sagte Alzack mit ausdrucksloser Stimme und ließ seine Pistolen sinken. "Na siehst du", lächelte Shiro. "Kämpfen ist doch viel zu mühselig. Es ist anstrengend und tut weh. Da ist es doch viel amüsanter, den Anderen dabei zuzusehen, nicht wahr?" "Ja, da hast du recht", antwortete Bisca ihm. 

Cadan und Natsu standen etwas abseits des Schlachtfelds und beobachteten die einzelnen Kämpfe. Nachdem das Kairyuu no hokou keine Wirkung auf die Fairy Tail Magier hatte, hatte Cadan beschlossen, Natsu erst mal aus den Kämpfen rauszuhalten, um später gezielter eingreifen zu können. Er musste Natsu in einen Nahkampf verwickeln, wenn seine Angriffe Schaden verursachen sollten. Deshalb wollte er erst mal die Situation beobachten und auf eine Lücke in der gegnerischen Verteidigung zu warten.  
Natsu war während dessen gezwungen, sich das grausame Schauspiel, dass sich seinen Augen bot, mit anzusehen, ohne dass er seinen Freunden helfen konnte. Gerade fiel sein Blick auf Bisca und Alzack, die einem Nightfall Mitglied gegenüber standen, das Natsu noch nicht kannte. Wenn er gekonnt hätte, hätte er nun verwirrt die Stirn gerunzelt. _Was ist da denn los? Warum stehen die als einzige nur rum und reden? Es sieht nicht so aus, als ob sie überhaupt wahrnehmen, dass sie auf einem Schlachtfeld stehen! Und ihre Gesichter...Hat der Typ die Beiden unter Drogen gesetzt, oder was?_ Egal was es nun in Wirklichkeit war, es jagte Natsu einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken. Irgendetwas stimmte mit diesem Nightfall Typen nicht, irgendetwas war anders an ihm ,was sich der Dragon Slayer nicht erklären konnte.  
Doch das war nicht seine einzige Sorge. Egal wo er hinguckte, überall waren seine Freunde in Kämpfe verwickelt, überall waren Schreie zu hören - und bei weitem nicht nur von Nightfall Magiern. _Bitte mina, haltet durch!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Leipziger Buchmesse steht vor der Tür und ich werde daher von morgen bis Montag unterwegs sein (mit einem Meet&Greet mit Hiro Mashima und erstes Mal cosplaying (Vivi von One Piece), whoohooo xD Wer sich für Fotos interessieren sollte: Ihr findet mich bei Instagram @ellie_dragonslayer (steht auch auf meinem Profil). Momentan herrscht da gähnende Leere, das wird sich nach dem Wochenende voraussichtlich aber ändern.)  
> Jedenfalls wird (abgesehen von ganz evtl. heute Nacht) das nächste Update erst Montag Abend oder am Dienstag kommen, danach wird es aber wie gewohnt zügig weiter gehen.


	13. Die Schlacht geht weiter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, die LBM ist vorbei... Es war einfach super und ich habe einen wahnsinnssüßen Natsu von Hiro Mashima gezeichnet bekommen :D <3  
> Aber jetzt geht es jedenfalls weiter, ich wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen!^^

Freed fluchte innerlich. Egal, was er versuchte, er schaffte es einfach nicht, seine Gegner in eine Falle zu locken. Die Zwillinge schienen immer zu wissen, was er als nächstes vor hatte und konnten so seinen Runenfallen entgehen. Auch Bixlow und Evergreen hatten ihre Probleme mit den Beiden. Es hatte noch kein einziger ihrer Angriffe getroffen, wohingegen sie schon das ein oder andere einstecken mussten. Zahir und Ziyad spielten mit ihnen.  
"Was sind das für Typen?", keuchte Bixlow. "Ihre Angriffe basieren auf einer alten Kampfkunst, stark, aber nicht durch Magie verstärkt...Normalerweise würde man denken, sie wären im Vergleich zu anderen Magiern schwach, aber...Ihre Magie basiert anscheinend nicht auf Angriffen...Ich glaube, sie können so eine Art von Illusionen von sich selbst erschaffen...Die seltsame Erscheinung in der Gilde und die Kriegserklärung, das muss einer von denen gewesen sein...Das erklärt auch, warum ihr noch keinen Treffer landen konntet...Ihr habt euch die ganze Zeit auf die Illusionen konzentriert, während die Originale angegriffen haben...Aber das erklärt noch nicht, wie sie meinen Runen entgehen können...", antwortete Freed, der ebenfalls außer Atem war.  
"Wollt ihr nicht einfach aufgeben? Ihr werdet uns ohnehin nicht besiegen können. Ihr habt uns noch kein einziges Mal getroffen. Seht endlich ein, dass das hier Zeitverschwendung ist!"  
"Hmmm, lass mich kurz überlegen...Nein!", meinte Evergreen gereizt. "Sorry, aber ihr zwei geht mir langsam wirklich auf die Nerven. Irgendjemand muss euch ja mal höfliches Verhalten gegenüber einer Dame beibringen. Also, Lektion Nummer 1: Man tritt ihr persönlich gegenüber und versteckt sich nicht hinter anderen, ob Real oder Illusion! Lektion Nummer 2: Man stellt sich ordentlich vor, erzählt ihr etwas über seine Interessen, Fähigkeiten und ähnliches! Wie wollt ihr sonst jemals eine Frau für euch gewinnen? Lektion Nummer 3: Ein Mann sollte niemals eine Dame schlagen!" Bei jeder Lektion, die sie vortrug, wurde Evergreen ein bisschen lauter und ging bedrohlich auf die Zwillinge zu. Doch Ziyad lachte nur. "Sonst was?" Doch er ließ die Fairy Tail Magierin gar nicht erst zu einer schlagfertigen Antwort ansetzten. "Und außerdem...", nun breitete sich ein spöttisches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. "Ich erinnere mich nicht daran, eine 'Dame' geschlagen zu haben."  
Nach diesen Worten zogen Freed und Bixlow scharf die Luft ein. "Das hättest du besser nicht sagen sollen", murmelte der Runenmagier leise vor sich hin. Bixlow hingegen drehte sich etwas ängstlich zu seiner Teampartnerin um, und zog Freed mit sich ein paar Meter von dieser weg.  
Evergreen stand mit gesenktem Kopf da, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Man bekam unwillkürlich das Gefühl, sie stünde in grünen Flammen. Ihre magische Aura war mit einem Mal um ein vielfaches intensiver geworden. Langsam hob sie ihren Kopf. "Was hast du gerade gesagt?! Ich glaube, ich habe dich nicht richtig verstanden. Würdest du es bitte noch einmal für mich wiederhohlen?", fragte sie mit gezwungen ruhiger Stimme. Ziyad, der inzwischen gemerkt hat, dass sich etwas an seiner Gegnerin geändert hatte, schluckte einmal und trat einen Schritt zurück. "Wie kannst du es wagen...?! Übrigens, ich habe gerade meine Meinung geändert. Es lohnt sich nicht, dir noch Benehmen beizubringen. STIRB!"

"Elf-niichan!" Lisanna flog in ihrem Vogel Take-Over auf ihren Bruder zu, der von Pflanzenranken umschlungen wurde. "Nein! Komm nicht näher!", rief dieser ihr zu, doch ihr blieb auch gar nichts anderes übrig. Sobald sie sich Elfman näherte, schossen auch Ranken auf sie zu und Lisanna hatte voll und ganz damit zu tun, den Planzenangriffen auszuweichen, um nicht selbst gefangen zu werden. "Jetzt reicht's aber!", fluchte Elfman laut. "Ich lass mich doch nicht von so ein paar lächerlichen Pflänzchen aufhalten!" Mit einem Brüllen aktivierte er sein Beast Soul und zeriss so die Pflanzenstränge, die ihn festhielten. Erleichtert, dass es ihrem Bruder gut ging, brachte sich Lisanna nun in eine geeignete Angriffsposition über Silas. Auch Elfman machte sich bereit, zum Angriff überzugehen. Im stillen Einverständnis setzten die Geschwister sich gleichzeitig in Bewegung. Während Elfman frontal auf Silas zustürmte, setzte Lisanna zum Sturzflug an, ihre Krallen bereit, zuzuschlagen. Doch so einfach war der Pflanzenmagier von Nightfall nicht zu besiegen. Er ließ einen Pflanzenstrang erscheinen, der sich um einen nahegelegenen Baum wickelte. In letzter Sekunde zog er sich damit aus der Schusslinie, so dass die Strauss-Geschwister ineinander krachten. Bevor sie sich aufrappeln konnten schlangen sich bereits neue Ranken um die beiden und hielten sie auf dem Boden fest. Im Gegensatz zu den vorherigen hatten diese Ranken jedoch Dornen, die sich schmerzhaft in ihre Haut bohrten. "Au! Oh verdammt! Ich kann mich kaum bewegen", fluchte Lisanna. "Du, hast du auch das Gefühl, dass dein Körper auf einmal schwächer wird?", unterbrach Elfman sie. "Hm? Stimmt, du hast recht. ...Moment mal! Diese Dornen...Mist! Sind das etwa Giftpflanzen??? Wir müssen die sofort loswerden!" Nach ein paar vergeblichen Versuchen, die Pflanzen von sich runter zu schieben, wechselte Lisanna zu ihrem Katzen-Anima Soul und begann damit, die Ranken mit ihren Krallen zu durchtrennen. Ihr Bruder war ihr leider keine große Hilfe, da er sich kaum bewegen konnte und wenn er es versuchte, Lisanna nur weiter in die Dornenranken drückte.  
Nach einer Weile hatte die Fairy Tail Magierin es aber geschafft und benommen rappelten sich die beiden auf. Das Gift in ihren Körpern machte sich deutlich bemerkbar, es schwächte ihre Körper und Magie, so dass sie Mühe hatten, ihren Take-Over aufrecht zu erhalten. Doch aufgeben kam nicht in Frage.  
"Seid ihr sicher, dass ihr nicht einfach aufhören wollt? Dann könnten wir hiermit Schluss machen, ihr würdet mit weniger Verletzungen davon kommen und ich hätte endlich meine Ruhe", schöug Silas mit einem Blick auf die leicht schwankenden Geschwister vor. "Vergiss es! Wir werden diesen Kampf gewinnen wie echte Männer!", brauste Elfman auf während Lisanna ihren Gegenüber nur wütend anguckte und sich erst gar nicht zu einer Antwort herab ließ. Sie würde die Nightfall Mitglieder nicht einfach so davon kommen lassen. Wenn sie nur an die Schreie dachte, die sie vor ein paar Tagen von Natsu gehört hatte, wallte schon eine riesige Welle Wut durch ihren Körper, eine völlig neue Erfahrung für das Mädchen. Sie konnte hier nicht aufgeben, nicht, nachdem Natsu so viel ertragen hat, um irgendwie durchzuhalten, bis die Gilde kommen und ihm helfen würde. So viele Male hatte er sie schon beschützt, Lisanna war fest entschlossen, dieses Mal für ihn eine Hilfe zu sein. Sie würde nicht zulassen, dass ihr Freund noch länger gequält werden würde.  
Mit entschlossener Miene festigte Lisanna ihren Stand. "Elf-niichan", wandte sie sich an ihren Bruder, ohne jedoch den Blick von Silas zu lösen. "Wir werden Natsu mit all unseren Kräften retten, koste es, was es wolle!" Der Angesprochene gab einen zustimmenden Laut von sich und schon gingen die beiden wieder zum Angriff über, ohne sich um das Gift, das sie so sehr schwächte, zu kümmern. Jegliche Pflanzen, die Silas zu seiner Verteidigung heraufbeschwor, zerstörten sie, bevor sie sie wieder fesseln konnten.  
Langsam aber sicher gewannen sie die Oberhand in diesem Kampf und Silas war gezwungen, seine Angriffe einzustellen, um sich voll und ganz auf seine Verteidigung zu konzentrieren.  
"Aaaah!" Der Schrei drang laut in ihre Ohren. Gerade noch mitten in einer Salve von Angriffen erstarrten die Strauss-Geschwister mitten in der Bewegung und drehten sich in die Richtung, aus der sie den Schrei der sogar den ganzen Kampflärm übertönt hatte, vernommen hatten. "NEIN!", brüllte Elfman. "Mira-nee!", kam es geschockt von Lisanna. Die ältere Take-Over Magierin lag zusammengekrümmt vor Lilith auf dem Boden und machte keine Anstalten, wieder aufzustehen. Ihre Gegnerin hingegen schien sich prächtig zu amüsieren.  
"Diese verdammte Schlampe!" Elfman ballte vor Zorn seine Fäuste, in seiner Stimme hörte man aber auch deutlich die Sorge über seine Schwester heraus. "Elf-niichan, geh und hilf Mira-nee! Ich kümmer mich schon um den Typen hier!" "Aber...", wollte Elfman schon ansetzen, doch ein Blick in Lisannas Gesicht ließ in sich unterbrechen. "In Ordnung. Pass auf dich auf!" Mit diesen Worten rannte er in Richtung von Lilith und Mira.

Levy, Jet, Droy und Macao waren langsam Verzweifelt. Sie standen Anzu gegenüber und eine Magie, wie sie benutzte, hatten sie noch nie gesehen. Wenn ihnen vor diesem Tag jemand gesagt hätte, dass sie mit so einer Magie solche Probleme bekommen könnten, hätten sie denjenigen wahrscheinlich ausgelacht. Das Viererteam war gerade dabei, gegen Anzus Kosmetikmagie zu verlieren, was zu allem Überfluss auch noch das Selbstbewusstsein der Männer erheblich verringerte. Die Einzige, die einigermaßen damit klar kam, war Levy, doch allein hatte sie Probleme, sich gegen Anzu zu behaupten.  
Die Nightfall Magierin schaffte es, aus den harmlosesten Kosmetikprodukten ernst zu nehmende Waffen zu schaffen. Mit Hilfe von riesigen Puderwolken sorgte sie erst dafür, dass ihre Gegner nichts mehr sehen und kaum atmen konnten, um sie dann mit fliegenden Kajalstiften, Nagelscheren oder sogar mit einem heißen Lockenstab zu attakieren. Jedes Produkt für sich genommen mag völlig ungefährlich erscheinen, aber wenn dutzende von Nagelscheren auf dich einpieksen oder wildgewordene Kajalstifte versuchen, dir in die Augen zu stechen, werden sie zusammen mindestens lästig, auf Dauer aber auch gefährlich. Die vier Fairy Tail Magier bluteten schon aus hunderten kleinen Wunden, schafften es aber nicht, die attakierenden Gegenstände zu zerstören, dafür waren sie zu klein und schnell. Die männlichen Magier hatte es einmal besonders schlimm getroffen. Der Lockenstab hatte sie angegriffen und bevor Levy die Unwissenden warnen konnte, waren diese schon mit unzähligen Brandblasen übersät.  
Inzwischen hockten die drei nur noch abseits am Boden und jammerten über ihre Wunden. Den immer noch tobenden Kampf schienen sie total vergessen zu haben. Und solange sie keine Anstalten machten, sich am Kampf zu beteiligen, schwirrten auch die Kosmetikprodukte nur harmlos um ihre Köpfe herum. Levy wurde jedoch weiterhin von Anzu attakiert und die Skript Magierin hatte zusehens Probleme, den Angriffen auszuweichen. "Jetzt reicht es aber!", schrie sie auf einmal los. "Sagt mal Jungs, was soll das bitteschön werden? Hört endlich auf über so ein paar Wehwechen zu jammern und helft mir! Seit wann seid ihr solche Jammerlappen? Habt ihr schon vergessen, was Natsu wegen denen alles durchmachen musste? Wie wollt ihr ihm eigentlich noch unter die Augen treten, wenn ihr euch wegen sowas geschlagen gebt?" Auf ihren Wutausbruch folgte erst mal betretenes Schweigen. Doch nach ein paar Sekunden tauten die anderen aus ihrer Erstarrung auf und rappelten sich hoch. "Sie hat recht. Was ist bloß in uns gefahren? Wir sind doch Fairy Tail Magier! Von so mickrigen Angriffen kann man uns doch nicht klein kriegen!" "Genau! Wir lassen uns doch nicht von so einem lächerlichen Haufen von Schminke vermöbeln!"  
"...Ääähm, wenn ich auch mal was sagen dürfte: Das habt ihr schon. Und Männer wie ihr werdet die wahre Macht von Schönheit sowieso nie verstehen", unterbrach Anzu ihre Gegner verächtlich. "Aber vielleicht kann ich euch einen kleinen Vorgeschmack zeigen, indem ich eure kleine Freundin hier in einen ewigen Schlaf versetze."  
Mit einem schnellen Satz stand sie hinter dem Mädchen hielt sie mit der einen Hand fest und mit der anderen drückte sie einen Lippenstift an den Hals. Nun guckten die Männer nur noch verwirrt. Wollte sie Levy jetzt wirklich mit einem LIPPENSTIFT bedrohen? Doch Anzu grinste nur diabolisch. Sie drückte einen Knopf, der an dem Lippenstift befestigt war, woraufhin eine Klinge hervorschnellte.  
"LEVY!" "Lass deine dreckigen Finger von Levy, du Schlampe!" Jet und Droy waren außer sich, wussten jedoch keine Möglichkeit, wie sie Levy helfen sollten. Macao hindoch handelte sofort. Ein Strang aus Feuer schoss auf Anzu zu und wickelte sich um ihren Arm. So konnte der Feuermagier diesen wegziehen, so dass sich die Klinge von Levys Hals entfernte. Diese nutzte die Überraschung der Gegnerin sofort aus, befreite sich mit einem Ruck aus deren Griff und lief auf ihre Freunde zu. Dankbar, aber auch ein bisschen tadelnd sah sie ihre Freunde an. "Wurde ja langsam Zeit, dass ihr wieder zur Vernunft kommt! Danke Macao!" Dieser lächelte sie kurz an, blickte aber gleich darauf wieder ernst zu Anzu. "So, und jetzt zeigen wir der mal, welche Macht wir haben, wenn wir zusammenarbeiten. Da sieht ihre 'Schönheit' dann ganz schön alt aus!"

"Hmmm, das könnte noch interessant werden!", meinte Laxus und fixierte seinen Gegner konzentriert. "Ganz deiner Meinung", stimmte ihm Reynir zu. Sie hatten inzwischen schon eine ganze Weile gegeneinander gekämpft, doch ohne zu irgendeinem Ergebnis zu kommen. Sie schienen absolut gleich stark zu sein. Jeder ihrer Schlagabtausche hatte bis jetzt in einem Unentschieden geendet. Doch nachgeben wollte keiner von ihnen.  
"Sag mal, soweit wir wissen bist du kein Mitglied von Fairy Tail mehr. Warum kämpfst du hier eigentlich mit? Das Ganze geht dich doch nichts an, du könntest auch einfach nach Hause gehen, ohne dass wir uns darum kümmern würden", wunderte sich der Erdmagier. "Stimmt, ich könnte auch einfach gehen. Aber ihr habt mich bei meinem Training gestört, das kann ich euch nicht so durchgehen lassen. Außerdem schulde ich Natsu noch was." Ein Schrei unterbrach ihre Unterhaltung. Der Dragon Slayer wandte mit gerunzelter Stirn den Kopf. Als er Mira als diejenige, die geschrieen hatte, identifizierte, breitete sich leichtes Unglauben und Besorgnis in seinem Gesicht aus. Er wusste wie stark die Take-Over Magierin war und wenn sie so schrie, bedeutete das nichts gutes. Er spielte schon mit dem Gedanken, ihr zu Hilfe zu kommen, sah jedoch, dass Elfman bereits auf dem Weg zu seiner Schwester war, und beschloss, sich lieber weiter um seinen momentanen Gegner zu kümmern. Die Strauss-Geschwister würden schon klar kommen.  
Doch diese Szene erinnerte ihn auch daran, dass er nicht alle Zeit der Welt hatte, um sich mit Reynir abzugeben. Die anderen waren alle in Kämpfe verwickelt und Natsu immer noch gefangen. _Also gut, dann wollen wir mal das Aufwärmen beenden und richtig loslegen!_ Mit diesen Gedanken stürzte er sich erneut auf das Nightfall Mitglied.


	14. Ein erster Erfolg

„Tenryuu no Houko!", schrie Wendy und griff die kleine Person vor ihr an. Doch mit einem schnellen Satz wurde diese von einer ihrer größeren Puppen gepackt und aus der Schusslinie gebracht. Wendy stöhnte frustriert auf. Das ging jetzt schon eine Weile so. Ihre Gegnerin hatte mehrere Puppen unterschiedlicher Größe, die sie vor jeden ihrer Angriffe schützten. Zum Leidwesen der Fairy Tail Magierin hatte diese auch noch nicht herausgefunden, ob das kleine Mädchen, das ihr gegenüber stand, jede der Bewegungen der Puppen steuerte oder ob sie ein gewisses Eigenleben besaßen. Letzteres würde bedeuten, dass sie sich auch in den Weg stellen würden, wenn Wendy aus einem für Miu toten Winkel angreifen würde.  
Die Dragonslayerin musste es einfach versuchen, ihr fiel kein anderer Weg ein, mehr über die Puppenmagie ihrer Gegnerin herauszufinden. Die musste doch eine Schwachstelle haben!  
„Charle!" "Ja", antwortete ihr die Exeed, die ahnte, was ihre Freundin vorhatte, und hob sie an ihrem Kleid hoch. „Hihihi! In die Luft zu flüchten wird ihnen nichts nützen, nicht wahr?", kicherte Miu nun und blickte dabei ihre Puppe, die sie im Arm hielt, an. Wie zur Bestätigung ihrer Worte griffen das fliegende Duo auch schon mehrere gegnerische Puppen an. Nur mit Mühe konnte Charle mit Hilfe von waghalsigen Ausweichmanövern direkten Treffern entgehen, doch irgendwie schaffte sie es schlussendlich, sich in Position zu bringen.  
Sofort startete Wendy einen erneuten Angriffsversuch, diesmal aus einem toten Winkel von Miu. Im ersten Moment schien es so, als hätte Wendy dieses Mal Erfolg. Doch als sich der aufgewirbelte Staub legte, erkannte sie, dass eine der Puppen den Angriff für Miu abgewehrt hatte.  
_So ein Mist! Miu konnte diesen Angriff unmöglich rechtzeitig bemerken, um ihren Puppen noch Anweisungen zu geben! Und das bedeutet, dass die selbstständig handeln. Was soll ich nur machen?_ Wendy war langsam verzweifelt. Sie konnte ihre Gegnerin einfach nicht treffen, immer brachten sie ihre Puppen vorher in Sicherheit oder stellten sich in den Weg. _...Moment mal...Sie hat sich in den Weg gestellt? Das war das erste Mal, dass ich eine der Puppen getroffen habe. Warum...?_ Die Dragonslayerin begriff es noch nicht ganz, aber mit diesem Hinweis hatte sie vielleicht doch eine Chance. Wenn sie es schaffte, die Puppen nacheinander zu zerstören, indem sie immer aus einem toten Winkel angriff, wäre danach der Weg zu Miu offen. Sie musste es nur schaffen, solange durchzuhalten...  
„Charle, hast du das auch bemerkt?" „Ja, noch ein Treffer, und diese Puppe sollte komplett zerstört sein. Aber ich verstehe das nicht. Vorhin hattest du schon mal eine von denen angegriffen und die wurde so gut wie nicht beschädigt. Warum also jetzt?", fragte sich Charle.  
„Du...du...du hast meine Puppe kaputt gemacht! Wie konntest du? Das wirst du bereuen!", unterbrach Miu die anderen beiden. „Macht sie fertig!" Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern, umzingelte die Puppenschar die Fairy's, welche sich gegen den Angriff wappneten, deren Gedanken aber verwirrt in ihren Köpfen kreisten. „Häh? Ich dachte, die handeln eigenständig und nicht auf Befehle?! Warum...?", begann Wendy, woraufhin das glockenhelle Lachen von Miu erklang. „Also wirklich! Dachtest du ernsthaft, dass meine Magie so simpel ist? Natürlich gehorchen meine Lieblinge mir auf's Wort, aber wenn ich in Gefahr bin, werden sie mich immer beschützen, egal ob ich es ihnen befohlen habe oder nicht. Schade ist nur, dass ich ihre Verteidigung nicht verstärken kann, wenn sie eigenständig handeln. Deswegen ist wegen dir jetzt einer meiner Lieblinge kaputt. Sie dir an, was du ihm angetan hast! Das werde ich dir nicht verzeihen!"  
„Aah, das erklärt die Sache...", meinte Charle und ihr Gesicht erhellte sich. Wenn das so war, hatten sie wirklich noch eine Chance. Ihr Plan könnte funktionieren.  
„Charle, pass auf!" Der Schrei ihrer Freundin riss die Exeed aus ihren Gedanken. In der Zwischenzeit hatten die Puppen begonnen, ihren Angriff vorzubereiten und preschten nun alle gleichzeitig auf sie zu. „Verdammt!", fluchte Charle leise, flog aber mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit nach oben, wodurch sie gerade noch so ausweichen konnte. Die Puppen jedoch krachten mit einem unschönen Geräusch ineinander und fielen in einem einzigen Knäuel auf den Boden. „Ihr seid noch zehn Jahre zu früh, um mich in Schnelligkeit zu schlagen, ihr Hampelmänner!", spottete Charle mit einem selbstzufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck und wandte sich wieder Miu zu. „Wendy, ich denke jetzt ist ein guter Zeitpunkt, das hier zu beenden." Die angesprochene nickte zustimmend und ging erneut in Angriffsposition.

„Uäääh, das Zeug ist so eklig. Was ist das bitteschön?" Mit angeekeltem Gesichtsausdruck versuchte sich Lucy von dem geleeartigem Etwas zu säubern, mit dem sie vollgespritzt war. Cana sah nicht viel besser aus, auch sie war von oben bis unten vollgeschmiert. „Ich hab keine Ahnung und ich will es glaube ich auch gar nicht wissen", meinte sie nur zu Lucy's Frage. „Aber langsam nervt die mich! Wir sollten der endlich mal zeigen, was wir drauf haben, meinst du nicht?" Lucy gab ihren Säuberungsversuch auf und stimmte ihrer Kameradin mit ernster Miene zu, auch wenn sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie sie das anstellen sollten. Sie kämpften jetzt schon eine Weile gegen Sayo, aber jeden ihrer Angriffe wehrte sie mit ihrem Gelee ab, dass sich wie eine Mauer zwischen ihnen aufbaute. Hinzu kam, dass inzwischen der ganze Boden mit dem Zeug bedeckt war, so dass die Fairy Tail Magierinnen schon Mühe hatten, nicht die ganze Zeit auszurutschen und hinzufallen. Lucy musste auch noch die ganze Zeit aufpassen, dass ihr ihre Schlüssel oder die Peitsche nicht aus den Fingern rutschten, Cana hatte Probleme, ihre Karten davor zu bewahren, von dem Gelee komplett aufgeweicht zu werden.  
_Wenn wir es nur irgendwie bis zum Fluss schaffen würden...Dann könnte ich Aquarius rufen, die dieses Zeug vielleicht wegschwemmen könnte..._ Doch der Fluss war noch gute 50 Meter von ihnen entfernt und Sayo stand zwischen ihnen und dem Strom. „...Cana, meinst du, du schaffst es, sie 'ne Weile abzulenken?" „Na klar, aber was hast du...?" Cana folgte Lucy's Blick, der immer noch auf dem Fluss lag, und verstand sofort. „Ah, na dann, hoffen wir mal, dass das klappt! Ein Versuch ist es jedenfalls wert..." Mit diesen Worten begann Lucy sich langsam von ihrer Kameradin zu entfernen während diese sich wieder ihrer Gegnerin zuwandte.  
„Hey, hässliche Schleimtussi! Träumst du oder was ist los? Lasse niemals deine Deckung fallen, wenn du im Kampf gegen Fairy Tail bist!", rief Cana laut, wodurch Sayo aufschreckte, die während der leisen Unterhaltung zwischen den Fairy's angefangen hatte, verträumt ihre Fingernägel zu begutachten. „Wie hast du mich gerade genannt, du Miststück?!" „Bist du taub oder so? Aber ich wiederhole es gern nochmal für dich: Du bist eine hässliche Schleimtussi, die anscheinend nichts Besseres in einem Kampf zu tun hat, als ihre Fingernägel zu begutachten! Beschwer dich nachher bloß nicht, wenn du von uns fertiggemacht am Boden liegst und dir womöglich noch ein Fingernagel abgebrochen ist!" „Was sagst du? Jetzt reicht's mir aber!" Sayos Gesicht war inzwischen eine vor Wut verzerrte Maske. So eine Beleidigung würde sie sich nicht bieten lassen! Mit einer energischen Handbewegung ließ sie eine erneute Salve Gelee auf Cana zuschießen, mit der Absicht, dieses Anschließend um Cana herum fest werden zu lassen, so dass sie eingeschlossen sein würde. Doch Cana ließ mit Hilfe ihrer Kartenmagie einen Schutzschild entstehen, so dass das Gelee nur harmlos links und rechts von ihr vorbei schoss. „Unterschätz mich nicht! Ich lass mich doch nicht von so ein bisschen Wackelpudding fertig machen!", grinste Cana, während Sayo verärgert mit den Zähnen knirschte. „Ehrlich gesagt frage ich mich langsam, wie du mit dieser Magie ernsthaft Leute angreifen kannst. Klar, als Unterstützungsmagie kann man das Zeug vielleicht ganz gut gebrauchen, aber ansonsten...Es ist ja nicht so, als ob es großen Schaden anrichten würde", spöttelte Cana weiter. Es stimmte, weder sie noch Lucy hatten Sayo bis jetzt treffen können, aber genauso wenig hatte Sayo es bis jetzt geschafft, ihnen Wunden zuzufügen. „Dann ist es wohl langsam an der Zeit, dir zu zeigen, zu was meine Magie alles im Stande ist! Es gibt noch jede Mange, was du noch nicht kennengelernt hast!", konterte Sayo mit grimmiger Miene. „Für den Anfang könntest du ja mal deinen kleinen Freund Natsu fragen, wie sich mein Gelee in der Lunge anfühlt", grinste sie nun diabolisch. Damit hatte Cana nicht gerechnet. Entsetzt schnappte sie nach Luft. „Du hast was?! Wie kannst du nur so etwas..." Der Fairy Tail Magierin fehlten die Worte. Dieses Zeug auf der Haut zu haben war schon eklig genug, aber wenn sie auch nur daran dachte, es in ihrer Lunge zu haben, wurde ihr schon schlecht, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass es sich damit sicher nicht allzu gut atmen ließ. Nun kochte auch in ihr Wut auf. Sie kannte Natsu schon seit sie kleine Kinder waren, genauso wie Erza, Gray, Mira, Elfman und Lisanna. Sie alle waren ihre Familie und wenn jemand ihnen etwas antat, würde sie das nicht einfach ignorieren.  
Am Rande bemerkte sie, dass Lucy inzwischen den Fluss erreicht hatte und sich bereit machte, Aquarius zu rufen. _Sehr gut!_ Ihre Blicke trafen sich und ein leichtes Nicken von Cana ließ Lucy anfangen. „Öffne dich, Tor des Wasserträgers! Aquarius!" Der Stellargeist erschien und sogleich gab Lucy ihre Befehle: „Aquarius, schwemm dieses ganze Glibber Zeug weg und mach am besten diese Tussi da drüben gleich mit fertig!" Mit einem wütenden Funkeln in den Augen fixierte die Angesprochene Lucy. „Erteil mir gefälligst keine Befehle!", schrie sie und ließ eine riesige Flutwelle entstehen. Cana schaffte es gerade noch, ihre Karten in Sicherheit zu bringen, als sie, Lucy und Sayo auch schon von der Welle erfasst und herumgeschleudert wurden. „Tch...Da hab ich doch aus Versehen auch die beiden Anderen erwischt...", meinte Aquarius mit einem leichten Schulterzucken mit einem Blick auf Cana und Sayo. „Und wenn du mich noch einmal in so einem Eiswasser rufst, bring ich dich um!", wandte sie sich noch an Lucy bevor sie verschwand. „Was kann ich denn dafür, wenn Gray dahinten den halben Fluss eingefroren hat!", nörgelte die Stellargeistmagierin vor sich hin während sie durch die Gegend torkelte. „Lucy...ich kämpf nie wieder mit dir...", stellte Cana, ebenfalls torkelnd, klar. „'Tschuldigung..." Aber als ihr Blick auf ihre Gegnerin fiel, ging es den Fairy Tail Magierinnen prompt besser. Sayo lag bewusstlos vor ihnen auf dem Boden. Diese Dusche hatte ihr anscheinend nicht so gut bekommen.  
„Geschafft!" Auf diesen Jubelschrei folgte erst mal ein High Five von Cana und Lucy. Der erste Gegner war besiegt.

Schwer atmend rappelte sich Erza hoch. Sie hatte von Anfang an das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie alleine nicht gegen den Master von Nightfall, Akuma, gewinnen konnte, aber sie hatte sich diesen trotzdem allein vorgenommen. Ihre Kameraden mussten sich erst mal um die anderen Mitglieder der dunklen Gilde kümmern. Es war mit dieser Aufteilung schon schwer genug, die anderen Teams konnten es sich nicht leisten, wenn sich noch jemand um Akuma kümmern müsste.  
Sie kämpften nun schon eine Weile und am Rande bemerkte Erza, dass Cana und Lucy ihre Gegnerin anscheinend besiegt hatten. Wendy und Charle waren so wie es aussah auch auf einem guten Weg. _Sehr gut! Dann sind es gleich schon mal zwei weniger und die vier können den Anderen helfen. ...Aber jetzt muss ich mich auf den hier konzentrieren!_ Titania von Fairy Tail hatte inzwischen zwar herausgefunden, dass ihr Gegenüber anscheinend mit komprimierter Energie angriff, jedoch nützte ihr das wenig, da sie nicht wusste, wie sie diesen ausweichen, geschweige denn abwehren konnte. Sie schossen so schnell auf sie zu, dass sie kaum reagieren konnte, bevor sie sie auch schon trafen. Das einzige, was sie tun konnte war versuchen durchzuhalten und Akuma so von ihren Freunden abzulenken.  
„Langsam fängst du an mich zu nerven! Bleib einfach liegen, deine Bemühungen sind sowieso umsonst. Ihr werdet verlieren, egal was ihr versucht." Das war das erste Mal in ihrem Kampf, dass Akuma das Wort ergriff, bis jetzt hatten sie schweigend gekämpft. „Ach ja? Und was ist mit der da hinten?" Erza's Kopf ruckte kurz in Sayos Richtung, die gerade bewusstlos in sich zusammengesackt war. „Tsss, wenn sie es nicht mal schafft, zwei kleine Mädchen zu besiegen, ist sie es ohnehin nicht Wert länger in meiner Gilde zu sein! Aus Stärke resultiert Macht und Macht ist es, nachdem Nightfall strebt. Schwächlinge haben bei uns nichts zu suchen! Deine Freundinnen werden schon früh genug unsere wahre Stärke kennen lernen. Du solltest dir lieber Sorgen um dich selbst machen, Titania!"  
Bei diesen Worten schien eine Art Damm in Erza zu brechen, der ihre Wut bis jetzt zurückgehalten hatte. Doch nun hatte Nightfalls Master das Fass zum überlaufen gebracht. Nicht nur, dass sie Natsu angegriffen, entführt und gefoltert hatten, aus was für einem Grund auch immer, Akuma redete selbst über seine eigenen Kameraden, als wären sie nichts als Abfall! „Ich denke, du musst dir eher Sorgen um dich selbst machen!", rief sie wütend. Sie vertraute ihren Freunden und wusste, dass sie es schaffen würden. Und sie selbst würde einen Scheiß tun und aufgeben! Jetzt würde Akuma sie erst richtig kennen lernen! „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir die Aufwärmrunde beenden und langsam mal zur Sache kommen?"  
Erza hatte ihre Hisho no Yoroi angelegt, was bei ihrem Gegenüber ein amüsiertes Lachen hervorrief. „Haha, du willst doch nicht wirklich in diesem Aufzug kämpfen? Wie kommst du eigentlich darauf, dass du es dir leisten kannst, deine Rüstung abzulegen? So wirst du gar keinen Schutz mehr vor meinen Angriffen haben!" Das brauchte er der Requipmagierin nicht erst zu erklären. Sie wusste, dass sie damit ein hohes Risiko auf sich nahm, aber wenn sie den Energieangriffen ausweichen wollte, war die Hisho no Yoroi ihre einzige Chance. Bis jetzt hatte sie zu sehr auf ihre Verteidigung geachtet, aber wenn sie so weiter machte, würde sie ihren Gegner nie besiegen. Wenn sie es jedoch schaffte, ständig zwischen ihrem jetzigen Outfit und ihrer Kureha no Yoroi zu wechseln, konnte sie vielleicht einen Treffer landen, ohne selbst allzu großen Schaden davon zu tragen.  
Jetzt musste sie ihren Plan nur noch in die Tat umsetzen. _Bitte, lass es funktionieren!_ , betete Erza im Stillen, bevor sie sich erneut in den Kampf stürzte.


	15. Cadan tritt in Aktion

Natsu beobachtete, immer noch unfähig, sich zu bewegen, die Kämpfe. Cana und Lucy hatten gerade ihre Gegnerin besiegt und teilten sich nun auf, um den anderen zu helfen. Die Stellarmagierin machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrer Freundin Levy und den anderen, während Cana Gray und Juvia zu Unterstützung kam.  
Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass Wendy eine Möglichkeit gefunden hatte, gegen die Magie von der Puppenmagierin anzukommen, und auf einem guten Weg war, sie zu besiegen.  
Auch bei Laxus und Gajeel schien es ganz gut zu laufen. Ihre Kämpfe waren ziemlich ausgeglichen und Natsu war sich sicher, dass sie es irgendwie schaffen würden. Er wusste, wie hartnäckig die beiden waren.  
Um die Raijinshu machte er sich keine Sorgen mehr. Er hatte gehört, was Ziyad zu Evergreen gesagt hatte. Natsu hatte keine Zweifel daran, dass der Nightfall Magier das bereuen würde.  
Was mit Alzack und Bisca los war, wusste er immer noch nicht, aber noch größere Sorgen machte er sich um Erza und Mira.  
Die Requipmagierin musste schon erschreckend viel einstecken. Zwar schien sie inzwischen eine Taktik gefunden zu haben, die halbwegs funktionierte, jedoch wurde sie immer noch ab und zu getroffen und war insgesamt deutlich mehr geschwächt als ihr Gegner. Natsu war sich nicht sicher, wie lange sie das noch durchhalten würde.  
Was Mira anging, so konnte er kaum hinsehen. Er wusste um die Fähigkeiten Lilith's und welche Schmerzen sie einem verursachten. Zwischendurch hatte es so ausgesehen, als ob die beiden Frauen einander ebenbürtig wären, aber dann musste Mira einen besonders Schlimmen Schlag einstecken und seitdem lag sie vor Schmerzen schreiend auf dem Boden. Natsu bemerkte, wie Elfman seiner Schwester zu Hilfe eilte, wusste aber nicht, in wie Weit er ihr helfen konnte. Aber er musste einfach daran glauben, dass sie es schafften.  
Besorgt wanderten die Augen des Dragonslayers zu Lisanna, da sie jetzt ja allein mit ihrem Gegner war. Aber seine Sorge war unbegründet. Seine Kindheitsfreundin attackierte Silas weiterhin ununterbrochen, ohne dass dieser eine Chance hatte, zu einem Gegenschlag anzusetzen. Er wurde zusehends schwächer und Lisanna konnte einen Treffer nach dem anderen landen. Schon nach kurzer Zeit ging der Pflanzenmagier endgültig zu Boden und lag nun bewusstlos vor Lisannas Füßen. Diese atmete zwar schwer, aber ansonsten schien sie in Ordnung zu sein. Erleichtert atmete Natsu aus und lächelte innerlich. _Ein Glück! Aber ich weiß ja, dass sie stark ist und man sie nicht unterschätzen sollte._

Cadan riss ihn mit einem Mal aus seinen Gedanken. Bis jetzt hatte er nur schweigend neben ihm gestanden und sich ebenfalls die Schlacht angeguckt, doch nun begann er mit unergründlicher Miene zu sprechen. „Hm...Ich denke es wird Zeit, dass ich auch mal meinen Spaß bekomme." Er sah Natsu mit einem fiesen Grinsen an. „Die kleine Weißhaarige da scheint ja nichts mehr zu tun zu haben. Wir können doch nicht zulassen, dass ihr noch langweilig wird, nicht wahr?" Schockiert registrierte Natsu, was das bedeutete. Candan wollte ihn Lisanna angreifen lassen! _Warum ausgerechnet sie? Verdammt! Warum...? Sie ist immer noch geschwächt von dem Kampf und ich bin sicher, Silas hat auch Giftpflanzen benutzt. Noch dazu ist sie, da Elfman zu Mira gerannt ist, allein, so dass ihr niemand helfen kann! Ich muss endlich diese verdammte Körperkontrolle loswerden! Ich will niemanden verletzen! Das muss doch irgendwie möglich sein!_ Die Gedanken jagten wild durch Natsus Kopf, aber es half alles nichts.  
Cadan hatte Natsu ein Messer in die Hand gedrückt. Der Nightfall Magier wusste, das Natsus Feuerangriffe vielleicht nichts ausrichten würden, so wie am Anfang der Schlacht. Er musste auf Nummer Sicher gehen, Natsu musste einen seiner Kameraden eigenhändig töten, ansonsten hätten sie sich die ganze Aktion auch sparen können. Natsu selbst konnte zwar nicht sonderlich gut mit Messern kämpfen, jedoch war Cadan dazu durchaus in der Lage. Und solange dieser den Fairy Tail Magier kontrollierte, war Natsu das auch.  
„So, auf geht's, Natsu. Töte sie!", befahl Cadan mit kalter Stimme und gehässigem Grinsen. Natsu spürte, wie seine Beine sich ohne, dass er es wollte, in Bewegung setzten. Je näher er Lisanna kam, desto schneller wurde er. Das Mädchen bemerkte ihn nicht, sie blickte gerade besorgt zu ihren Geschwistern und machte Anstalten, Mira ebenfalls zu Hilfe zu kommen, als sie von Natsu zu Boden geschleudert wurde.  
Geschockt blickte Lisanna zu ihrem Angreifer hoch. Als sie Natsu erkannte, keuchte sie auf. „Natsu...", flüsterte sie und blickte ihn verzweifelt an. Er presste sie mit einem Knie und einer Hand geschickt auf den Boden, so dass sie keine Chance hatte, sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien und aufzustehen. Der Rosahaarige holte ein Messer hervor und bewegte es langsam auf ihre Brust zu. „Natsu...Bitte...Kämpf dagegen an!", redete Lisanna auf ihren Freund ein. Dabei blickte sie ihm in die Augen und versuchte dabei, ihm all ihre Gefühle zu vermitteln. Sie wusste, aus eigener Kraft würde sie sich nicht befreien können, aber sie hatte trotzdem noch Hoffnung. Sie glaubte an Natsu und weigerte sich, jetzt aufzugeben. In Natsus Augen sah sie Schmerz und Verzweiflung. Lisanna sah ihm deutlich an, wie sehr es ihn quälte, sie anzugreifen und sich nicht wehren zu können. Der Dolch in seiner Hand war inzwischen nur noch einen Fingerbreit von ihrer Brust entfernt. In Lisannas Augen bildeten sich Tränen, Tränen der Wut über Nightfall, die ihrem Freund das antaten und der Trauer, dass sie Natsu nicht besser helfen konnte.  
Doch anstatt ihr den Todesstoß zu versetzten, verharrte das Messer reglos in der Luft - das heißt, fast reglos. Es kam nicht näher, aber man nahm deutlich ein Zittern war. Natsus ganzer Körper war angespannt. Auf seinem Gesicht hatten sich Schweißtröpfchen gebildet und die Hand, in der das Messer lag, zitterte immer stärker. Er versuchte mit all seiner Kraft seinen Körper davon abzuhalten, das Messer in Lisannas Herz zu rammen. „Natsu..." Hoffnung zeichnete sich in dem Gesicht des Mädchens ab. „Natsu, du schaffst es! Ich glaub an dich! Mach weiter so!", ermutigte sie ihn angestrengt und immer noch schwer atmend. Die Anstrengung, die es Natsu kostete, zeichnete sich deutlich in seinem Gesicht ab, jedoch bewegte sich das Messer nicht weiter auf Lisanna zu.  
Um die beiden herum hatten die anderen Fairy Tail Magier inzwischen bemerkt, was vor sich ging. Sie blickten immer wieder zu den beiden herüber, teils besorgt teils bestürzt, doch sie waren alle zu sehr mit ihren eigenen Kämpfen beschäftigt, so dass sie keine Gelegenheit hatten, Lisanna zu helfen. Immer wenn einer von ihnen versuchte, zu den beiden zu gelangen, stellte sich dessen Gegner ihm in den Weg, sodass sie sich mit Anspornungsrufen begnügen mussten. „Lisanna, halt durch! Natsu, du kannst es schaffen! Kämpfe weiter dagegen an!", ertönte es über das ganze Schlachtfeld.  
Cadan runzelte verärgert die Stirn. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Natsu seiner Kontrolle abermals widerstand. „Jetzt reicht es aber!", zischte er wütend. „Töte sie endlich!", schrie er und konzentrierte sich stärker auf seine Kontrollmagie.  
Natsus Arm und mit ihm das Messer hob sich langsam. _Nein! Nein! Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Diese verdammte Kontrolle von dem Kerl wird noch stärker? Ich kann nicht...Nein! Sowas darf ich nicht denken! Wenn ich es nicht schaffe, stirbt Lisanna! Komm schon, Natsu! Lisanna und die anderen glauben an dich! ...Genau! Ich bin nicht allein! Ich kann es schaffen! Ich muss es schaffen!_ Er hielt das Messer inzwischen hoch erhoben, bereit zum Zustechen. Eine weitere Sekunde verging und das Messer sauste auf Lisanna's Körper zu.  
„NEEEIIIIN!" Verzweifelte und entsetzte Schreie erfüllten die Luft, gefolgt von gehässigem Lachen.


	16. Befreit

Geschockt starrten die Fairy's zu Natsu und Lisanna. Sie konnten es nicht glauben - wollten es nicht glauben! Natsu konnte Lisanna nicht umgebracht haben! Das durfte einfach nicht sein!  
„Nein! Lisanna! Nein!" Mira lag zwar immer noch am Boden, konnte jedoch nur wie benebelt diese Wörter immer wieder wiederholen. Elfman stand einfach nur regungslos da, konnte sich nicht bewegen. Bei den anderen war es nicht anders, niemand rührte sich und aus den Gesichtern war alle Farbe gewichen.  
Die Mitglieder Nightfalls dagegen fingen an zu jubeln und hämisch zu lachen. Endlich! Endlich hatten sie Natsu, den Wächter des hinoyouna kohaku, dazu gebracht, eine Kameradin umzubringen. Es würde nur eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis Natsus Wille zerbröckeln und er all sein Wissen an sie weitergeben würde.  
Doch nach ein paar Sekunden riss eine Stimme die Fairy's aus ihrer Schockstarre. „Natsu...du hast es geschafft!" Mit Tränen in den Augen lächelte Lisanna glücklich zu Natsu hoch. Der Dragonslayer atmete schwer und ließ zitternd das Messer los. Im letzten Moment hatte er es geschafft, den Winkel, in dem er den Dolch auf Lisannas Körper zu schnellen hat lassen, so zu verändern, dass er knapp an ihrem Körper vorbei in den Boden gerammt wurde anstatt in Lisannas Brust. Erschöpft, jedoch völlig erleichtert, brachte auch Natsu ein Lächeln zustande. „Ja", war das Einzige, was er flüsternd herausbrachte.  
Jetzt, da die Körperkontrolle von Cadan gebrochen war, spürte er seine Verletzungen durch Nightfall wieder deutlich stärker, genauso wie seinen Hunger und Durst. Ihm war bewusst, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern konnte, bis er zusammenbrechen würde - die letzten zwei Wochen hatten seinem Körper und Geist viel abverlangt, was nicht ohne Folgen bleiben konnte. Doch das musste er noch solange hinauszögern, bis sie Nightfall besiegt hatten.  
Behutsam ließ er nun Lisanna los und stand zusammen mit ihr auf. „Alles in Ordnung, Lisanna? Ich weiß, du hast Gift abbekommen." Besorgt musterte der Pinkhaarige seine Freundin, die jedoch abwinkte. „Keine Sorge. Ich komm klar", lächelte sie. „Das Gift scheint nur eine kurze Zeit zu wirken. Ich spüre schon, wie es nachlässt. Ich werde auf jeden Fall weiter kämpfen können. Ich mache mir eher um dich Sorgen. Bist du ok?" Nun war es an Lisanna, besorgt zu gucken, doch Natsu grinste sie nur an. „Mach dir um mich mal keine Sorgen", meinte er und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
Die Fairy Tail und Nightfall Magier hatten diese Szene schweigend beobachtet und nun zeichneten sich die unterschiedlichsten Gefühle auf ihren Gesichtern ab. Auf der einen Seite Freude und Erleichterung, auf der anderen Wut, Unglauben und Schock. Die Situation auf dem Schlachtfeld hatte eine 180° Wende gemacht und nun war es an den Fairy's, zu jubeln. „Was...Wie...Das kann nicht sein! Das ist völlig unmöglich! Er kann meine Kontrolle nicht gebrochen haben!", schrie Cadan aufgebracht. Der Rest Nightfalls stand einfach nur fassungslos da. Noch nie hatte es irgendjemand geschafft, Cadans Kontrolle zu entkommen. Bei dem Fehlschlag am Anfang der Schlacht konnten sie es sich wenigstens noch erklären, mit dem Wissen, dass Natsus Gefühle anscheinend die Temperatur seines Feuers bestimmten. Diese konnte Cadan schließlich nicht kontrollieren. Aber dass der Dragonslayer es geschafft haben sollte, eine direkte, rein körperliche Bewegung, bei der keine Magie im Spiel war, zu verweigern, war eigentlich unmöglich. Wenn sie es nicht gerade mit eigenen Augen gesehen hätten, hätten sie es nicht geglaubt.  
„Na dann wollen wir mal! Ich brenne schon richtig darauf, euch alles zurückzuzahlen!", brüllte Natsu und schlug seine Faust in die offene Handfläche. Fairy Tail war wieder voll motiviert. Lisanna war außer Gefahr und Natsu befreit. Nun würden sie Nightfall dafür büßen lassen, einen Kameraden von ihnen verletzt zu haben!  
Mit einem lauten Kampfschrei nahmen sie wieder ihre unterbrochenen Kämpfe auf und leiteten sofort Angriffe ein, während die Magier der dunklen Gilde zu spät reagierten und es kaum schafften, sich zu verteidigen.


	17. Früchte des Teamworks

Leise fluchend wich Zephyra mit zwei großen Schritten zurück. Nicht nur, dass sie jetzt mit Cana eine Gegnerin mehr hatte, sie schien plötzlich auch deutlich mehr Probleme mit den Angriffen von Gray und Juvia zu haben als vorher. Sie kämpften nun schon eine Weile, doch nachdem Natsu die Körperkontrolle von Cadan gesprengt hatte, schienen die Fairy's wieder voller Energie zu sein. Ihre Angriffe waren genauso schnell und stark wie zu Beginn der Schlacht, wenn nicht sogar stärker, während Zephyra zunehmend erschöpfter wurde.  
Mit grimmigen Gesichtern positionierten sich die drei Fairy's in einer Art Halbkreis vor der Nightfall Magierin. "So...du hast jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder, du gibst auf und leistest keinen Widerstand mehr, oder wir verprügeln dich, bis du dir wünscht, dich niemals mit einer Gilde eingelassen zu haben, die sich mit Fairy Tail angelegt hat!", sprach Gray in die kurze Kampfpause hinein. "Das hier ist deine letzte Chance", fügte er nach einem Blick in Zephyras Gesicht hinzu, doch diese spuckte nur verächtlich vor ihm aus. Sie gab zu, es war schwieriger als gedacht, die Fairy Tail Magier zu besiegen, aber sie würde ganz bestimmt nicht jämmerlich um Gnade flehen. Sie würde kämpfen und am Ende siegreich übrig bleiben, egal ob sie jetzt zwei oder drei Gegnern gegenüber stand. Gray zuckte daraufhin mit einem fast mitleidigen Gesichtsausdruck die Schultern, als wolle er sagen: Du hast es nicht anders gewollt!, und ging, fast schon gemächlich, in Angriffsposition.  
Wut kochte in Zephyra hoch. Wie konnte es dieser Typ wagen, so eine Arroganz ihr gegenüber an den Tag zu legen! Mit einem zornigen Aufschrei schleuderte sie einen Strahl aus Feuer auf Gray zu, der von diesem aber blitzschnell mit seinem Ice Shield geblockt wurde. Das Nightfall Mitglied konnte nicht mehr klar denken, ihre Wut benebelte ihre Sinne und sie schleuderte einen Angriff nach dem anderen auf die Fairy's, die ihre Feuer- und Messerattacken jedoch ohne große Probleme abwehren konnten. Durch Canas Unterstützung konnte Gray sich voll und ganz auf die Feuerangriffe konzentrieren, während die Braunhaarige sich um die Messer kümmerte, wohingegen Juvia mal eine Feuersalve löschte und mal ein paar Messer mit einer Wasserpeitsche aus ihrer Flugbahn riss.  
Nach kurzer Zeit wich Zephyra abermals mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und sichtlich nervös zurück, als nun die Fairy's zum Angriff ansetzten. Gray und Juvia hatten sich an den Händen gefasst, woraufhin ein gewaltiger magischer Kreis um die beiden herum entstand. "UNISON RAID!", hörte sie die beiden rufen, worauf hin sie fluchend zum Ausweichen ansetzen wollte. Zephyra wusste, was das bedeutete, auch wenn sie kaum glauben konnte, dass die beiden Magier vor ihr dazu im Stande sein sollten. Aber wenn sie von dieser Magie getroffen werden würde, wusste sie, dass dieser Schlag sie ausschalten würde. Doch es war bereits zu spät. Um sie herum hatte Cana ihre Karten in die Luft geworfen und eine Barriere geschaffen, die sie an ihrem Fluchtversuch hinderte. Und schon schoss eine riesige Wasserflut aus dem zuvor von Gray vereisten Fluss herauf, welche sich hoch in der Luft zerstäubte und als Messerscharfe Eiszapfen auf Zephyra niederdonnerten.  
Keuchend blickten Cana, Gray und Juvia auf ihre Gegnerin, die nun reglos vor ihnen lag, herab. Nach ein paar Sekunden, in denen sie sich vergewissert hatten, dass sie nicht wieder aufstehen würde, blickten sie hoch und lächelten einander erschöpft, aber erleichtert an, bevor sie sich triumphierend abklatschten.

Währenddessen ist Lucy zu ihrer Freundin Levy und den drei anderen dazugestoßen, um ihnen im Kampf gegen Anzu zu helfen. Nach einer knappen Einführung von Levy über Anzus Magie, hatte die Stellargeistmagierin sich schnell an ihre neue Gegnerin angepasst. Die männlichen Kampfteilnehmer lernten langsam, mit der ungewöhnlichen Magie umzugehen und hielten inzwischen immer einen respektvollen Abstand zu dem wild gewordenen Lockenstab, was Anzu mit einem halb verächtlichen, halb spöttischen Lächeln quittierte. Trotzdem sah die Situation der Fairy's alles andere als rosig aus. Zwar hatten sich Jet, Droy und Macao inzwischen wieder gefasst, jedoch waren alle so sehr mit dem Abwehren der Angriffe der Killer-Kosmetik beschäftigt, dass sie nicht dazu kamen, selbst einen Angriff zu starten. Dies hatte zur Folge, dass die fünf Fairy Tail Magier inzwischen aus zahlreichen kleinen Wunden bluteten und diverse Verbrennungen hatten, Anzu hingegen noch nachezu unverletzt war.  
Frustriert schrie Lucy auf. "Das kann doch nicht ewig so weiter gehen! Wir müssen irgendwie dafür sorgen, dass wir ebenfalls angreifen können!" Ein Blick in die Runde verriet ihr, dass ihre Kameraden ihren Gefühlsausbruch nur zu gut verstehen konnten. "Wenn ich nur vernünftig sehen könnte!", fluchte Jet, "Dann, bin ich sicher, hätte ich eine gute Chance, diese Dinger zu erwischen! Aber mit diesem verfluchten Puder in der Luft..." Ratlos ließ er den Satz unvollendet in der Luft zwischen ihnen stehen. "Ich würde ja nochmal Aquarius rufen, um den Puder aus der Luft zu waschen, aber ich hab das Gefühl, dass wir dann tot sind, bevor wir überhaupt an einen Angriff auf Anzu denken können", meinte Lucy und dachte schaudernd an Aquarius' Wutausbruch zuvor zurück. Bisher hatte sie mit Aries Hilfe nur beim Abwehren der Kosmetikgeräte geholfen, ohne Zeit für einen Angriffsversuch zu haben. "Hat sonst irgendjemand eine Idee?", fragte sie, wobei sie genervt mehreren Nagelscheren und Kajalstifte so gut es ging auswich. Nachdem ihre Kameraden ihr entschuldigende, ratlose Blicke zuwarfen und sie eine Weile angestrengt nachdachten, während sie sich weiterhin nur auf ihre Verteidigung beschränkten, stellte sich Levy mal wieder als Retter in der Not heraus, der anscheinend eine Lösung ihres Problems eingefallen war. "Ich werde versuchen, wie Lucy-chan es vorgeschlagen hat, das Puder mit Wasser aus der Luft zu spülen, so dass Jet sich um den Kleinkram hier kümmern kann. Danach versuche ich, beim Angriff mit zu helfen. Lucy-chan sollte weiterhin mit Aries Wolle für unsere Verteidigung sorgen, Macao, du greifst Anzu direkt an und Droy, du versuchst sie mit deinen Pflanzen bewegungsunfähig zu machen", kommandierte Levy. Ein allgemeines Nicken ließ ihre neue Strategie beginnen.  
Anzu hatte zwar aufmerksam zugehört, jedoch konnte sie nichts gegen das von Levy heraufbeschworene Wasser machen, dass ihre Puderwolke nun zunichte machte. Verärgert ließ sie ihre Kosmetikgegenstände nun noch erbarmungsloser auf ihre fünf Gegner herab schießen, doch Aries verhinderte mit einer schützende Mauer aus Wolle, dass sie weitere Verletzungen davon trugen. Jet begann damit, durch die Gegend zu flitzen, sich eine Nagelschere nach der nächsten zu fangen und diese zu zerbrechen, woraufhin sie leblos auf den Boden fielen. Eine Pflanzenranke schoss aus dem Boden neben Anzu hervor, die nur dank dem Wissen über den Plan ihrer Gegner noch rechtzeitig zur Seite springen konnte, bevor sich die Pflanze um ihre Knöchel schlingen konnte. Doch in diesem kurzen Moment, in dem sie abgelenkt war, schoss schon eine Feuerpeitsche auf sie nieder, die sie ins Taumeln brachte. Ein weiterer Peitschenhieb gegen ihre Schläfe und ein erneuter Pflanzenangriff auf ihre Knöchel ließ sie nun vollends das Gleichgewicht verlieren und der Länge nach auf den Boden fallen. Doch bevor sie sich aufrappeln konnte, schlangen sich bereits weitere Pflanzenstränge um ihren Körper, so dass sie an den Boden gefesselt war und sich nicht mehr rühren konnte. In der Zwischenzeit hatten Jet und Levy die restlichen Nagelscheren, Kajalstifte, Lippenstifte, Lockenstäbe und was nicht sonst noch so durch die Luft geschwirrt war, eingefangen und zerstört.  
Anzu war besiegt.

Shiro beobachtete die Kämpfe mit zunehmender Beunruhigung. Inzwischen waren schon vier Mitglieder Nightfalls von Fairy Tail besiegt worden. Nein...fünf Mitglieder, berichtigte er sich, als er sah, wie das kleine Mädchen mit den blauen Haaren Miu einen letzten Schlag versetzte und diese dann bewusstlos zu Boden ging. Selbst wenn es die letzten Minuten über schon zunehmend danach aussah, dass es darauf hinauslaufen wird, erstaunte es ihn trotzdem, dass das Mädchen es geschafft hatte, an Mius Puppen vorbeizukommen und sie zu besiegen. Aber das Mädchen und ihre Katze schienen anscheinend ganz clever zu sein, da sie es geschafft hatten, die Schwachstelle von Mius Magie herauszufinden und diese auch geschickt mit den wiederholten Angriffen aus einem toten Winkel auszunutzen wussten, wohingegen es für Miu eine vollkommen neue Situation gewesen war, mit der sie nicht umgehen konnte - was schließlich zu ihrem Verhängnis wurde.  
So langsam nahm das Ganze eine Richtung an, die ihm ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Shiro beschloss, sich seiner "Gegner" langsam zu entledigen, um ins Kampfgeschehen einzugreifen. "Immer muss man alles selbst machen!", grummelte er leise in sich hinein und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Alzack und Bisca, die immer noch entspannt ein paar Schritte neben ihm standen und mit ausdruckslosen Gesichtern dem Kampfgeschehen folgten.  
"Wisst ihr was, so langsam wird mir das doch zu blöd, diesen Schlappschwänzen dahinten zuzugucken", meinte Shiro nun. "Ich fände es viel amüsanter, wenn ihr beiden gegeneinander kämpfen würdet. Das wäre ein tolles Schauspiel", grinste er. Einen kurzen Moment blickten die Angesprochenen erst sich, dann Shiro verwirrt an, bevor ihre ausdruckslose Mimik einer wütenden wich. Sowohl Bisca als auch Alzack zückten ihre Waffen, drehten sich einander zu und richteten diese auf ihren Gegenüber. Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde standen sie so da bevor sie mit vor Wut funkelnden Augen eine Schießerei begannen.  
Eine Weile lang beobachtete Shiro zufrieden den Kampf vor sich. Seine Gegner griffen sich nun gegenseitig an und er brauchte sich nicht die Finger schmutzig zu machen, so mochte er es. Bisca und Alzack waren in einen bizarren Tanz aus Angriffen und Ausweichmanövern gefallen, wobei beide etwa gleich stark waren. Gut für Shiro, der hoffte, dass auf diese Weise beide gleichzeitig kampfunfähig sein würden und er sich am Schluss nicht doch noch mit einem von ihnen rumschlagen musste. Er wollte sich gerade abwenden und sich wieder den anderen Kämpfen widmen, als er beim Anblick von Alzacks Attacken stuzig wurde. War das gerade ein Zögern gewesen? Aber nein, das konnte nicht sein...! Es war völlig unmöglich, dass sich jemand seiner Gefühlsbeeinflussung entzog, wenn er es nicht erlaubte. Oder etwa doch...? Shiro dachte an die Sache mit Natsu und Cadan zurück. Auch da hatten sie angenommen, dass es vollkommen unmöglich war, dass jemand Cadans Körperkontrolle widerstehen konnte, und doch ist es passiert. War es möglich, dass diese Fairy Tail Magier das Unmögliche erneut möglich machten? Shiro musste sich eingestehen, dass er neben einer leichten Beunruhigung vor allem Neugierde verspürte. Sein Interesse war geweckt. Wozu war Fairy Tail wohl alles im Stande? Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt nun wieder voll und ganz Alzack und Bisca. Vielleicht konnte dieser Kampf ihm doch noch etwas Freude bereiten.  
Alzack wusste nicht, was los war. Auf einmal hatte eine Welle aus Wut ihn überschwemmt und nun griff er schon eine geraume Zeit lang Bisca an, ohne, dass ihm ein Grund einfallen würde, was sie ihm getan haben sollte. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund war er so unglaublich wütend auf sie, dass sein Gehirn wie benebelt war, er keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte und immer wieder auf Bisca schoss. Doch langsam machte sich eine leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf bemerkbar, die ihm sagte, dass irgendetwas falsch war. Sollte er nicht eigentlich jemand anderen bekämpfen und nicht Bisca? Alzack zögerte, doch dann entglitt ihm der Gedanke wieder, bevor er ihn festhalten konnte und er fuhr mit seinem Angriff auf Bisca fort. Erneut bestimmte nur diese unbegründete Wut sein ganzes Handeln und Denken bis die Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf abermals um seine Aufmerksamkeit kämpfte. _Was mache ich hier eigentlich?_ , flüsterte sie, wurde jedoch beständig lauter. _Das hier ist Bisca, die ich gerade angreife. Bisca, mit der ich schon so viele Aufträge erledigt und Abenteuer erlebt habe. Bisca, die immer zu mir gestanden hat, die mit mir zusammen durch Dick und Dünn geht. Wir haben uns immer gegenseitig voll und ganz vertraut. Warum sollte ich sie jetzt angreifen wollen? Das macht doch keinen Sinn!_ Bei diesen Gedanken ebbte der Zorn in Alzack ein wenig ab und er nahm zum ersten Mal seit Beginn dieses bizarren Kampfes wieder einen Teil seiner Umgebung wahr. Als sein Blick schließlich auf Shiro fiel, der sie mit einem eigenartigen Gesichtsausdruck musterte, stutzte Alzack erneut. Seine innere Stimme schrie ihm nun förmlich zu, er solle sich endlich an die Situation hier erinnern und daran, wer der eigentliche Feind ist. Langsam völlig verwirrt versuchte er, einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Er war immer noch unglaublich wütend auf Bisca, aber gleichzeitig schrie alles in ihm danach, dass das hier falsch war. Seine Angriffe auf Bisca wurden immer seltener und er begann damit, stattdessen seinen Kampfstil auf Verteidigung umzustellen. Dieser Typ, der da stand...Was war das für ein Gefühl...? Als ob er sich dringend an etwas erinnern müsste. Verärgert über sich selbst schüttelte er den Kopf, als ob er so alle verwirrenden Gedanken und Gefühle abschütteln könnte, um sich nur noch auf die wesentlichen konzentrieren zu können. _Seit wann will ich Bisca eigentlich umbringen, nur weil ich -aus was für einem Grund auch immer- wütend auf sie bin? Es ist ja nicht so, als ob das das erste Mal wäre und bis jetzt konnten wir das immer mit Worten klären..._ Die Wut, die Alzack erfüllte, begann langsam aber sicher abzunehmen und er atmete tief durch, um sich noch besser zu konzentrieren. _Bisca ist meine Freundin, ich will sie nicht verletzen, geschweige denn umbringen_ , redete er weiter auf sich selbst ein. _Und dieser Typ...Wer ist er? Verdammt! Erinnere dich!_ Mit einem Ruck erwachte Alack aus seinem tranceartigen Zustand. _Jetzt erinnere ich mich wieder! Dieser verdammte Mistkerl! Während er hier die ganze Zeit mit uns gespielt hat, kämpfen unsere Freunde um's überleben!_ Erneut drohte eine Woge der Wut den Fairy Tail Magier zu überwältigen, doch dieses Mal war es die Wut auf den Nightfall Magier, die ihn erfüllte. Doch erst mal musste er Bisca wieder zur Vernunft bringen. Er konnte Shiro nicht angreifen, solange er sich darauf konzentrieren musste, nicht von seiner Freundin umgebracht zu werden.  
"Bisca! Bisca, beruhige dich!", redete er mit lauter Stimme, um die Schüsse zu übertönen, auf seine Partnerin ein. "Bisca, hör mir zu! Deine Wut, die du auf mich verspürst, ist nicht echt! Hör tief in dich hinein! Was fühlst du wirklich?" Behutsam machte er einen Schritt auf sie zu, immer das Gewehr seiner Freundin im Blick und bereit, jederzeit einem möglichen Schuss auszuweichen. Bisca blinzelte verwirrt, ließ ihr Gewehr sogar einen kurzen Moment sinken, bevor sie es wieder hob und auf Alzack schoss. Doch der war bereits ein paar Schritte neben der Stelle, an der er zuvor gestanden hatte. Das kurze Zögern Biscas ließ ihn Hoffnung schöpfen. Sie hatten schon so viel gemeinsam durchgemacht, da würden nicht so ein paar gefälschte Gefühle eines dahergelaufenen Magiers dafür sorgen, dass das alles bedeutungslos wurde und sie sich gegenseitig umbrachten! "Bisca, konzentrier dich! Warum bist du wütend auf mich? Warum kannst du mit mir nicht einfach darüber reden, anstatt mich gleich umbringen zu wollen? Was habe ich dir getan?" Er versuchte, Bisca mit den gleichen Fragen zu konfrontieren, die auch ihn aus diesem erzwungenen Wutausbruch befreit hatten. Vielleicht würde es ihr ja auch helfen... Und wirklich, Biscas Gesicht nahm wieder einen verwirrten Ausdruck an und sie schüttelte wie Alzack kurz zuvor mit zusammengekniffenen Augen ihren Kopf. Als sie hoch blickte, schien ihr Blick für einen Moment wieder klar, doch dann schlich sich wieder der wütende Ausdruck von zuvor auf ihr Gesicht. Sie hob erneut ihr Gewehr, doch als sie es auf Alzack richten wollte, war dieser plötzlich verschwunden. Nun wieder verwirrt, schaute sie sich um. In diesem Moment schlangen sich zwei Arme von hinten um sie und hielten sie fest. Alzack hatte sich ihr die ganze Zeit über ünauffällig genähert und war hinter sie getreten, ohne dass sie es mitbekommen hatte. Im ersten Moment stand sie stocksteif da, bis sie anfing, wütend und fauchend um sich zu treten. Alzack dachte aber gar nicht daran, sie loszulassen oder seinen Griff auch nur zu lockern. "Bisca! Bisca, beruhige dich! Ich tu dir nichts! ICH BIN NICHT DEIN FEIND!", gegen Ende hin wurde seine Stimme immer lauter, während er weiter auf sie einredete und seinen Griff unter ihren Tritten nur noch verstärkte. Bisca hielt mit einem Mal inne und drehte mit großen Augen ihren Kopf. "Alzack?", fragte sie verwundert. "Alzack, was...was ist passiert? Was war mit mir los?" Mit einem erleichterten Lächeln lockerte der Angesprochene seinen Griff und deutete mit seinem Kopf in Richtung Shiro, der die beiden die ganze Zeit über beobachtet hatte und nun mit einem Blick musterte, als wären sie ein überaus interessantes wissenschaftliches Experiment. "Der Typ da hat anscheinend unsere Gefühle manipuliert", meinte er grimmig. Mit einem Nicken gab Bisca ihm zu verstehen, dass sie verstanden hatte und er sie loslassen konnte, woraufhin er seine Arme zurück zog und sie so wieder frei gab.  
"So, und was machen wir jetzt mit ihm?", fragte Bisca ihren Partner. "Tja...", antwortete er und richtete seine Pistole auf den Nightfall Magier, was Bisca ihm in derselben Sekunde gleich tat. Sie kämpften nun schon so lange als ein Team zusammen, dass sie keine großen Worte mehr bedurften, um einander zu verstehen.  
Nun hatten beide ihre Waffen auf Shiro gerichtet, bereit, abzudrücken. Doch zu ihrer Überraschung hob dieser langsam die Hände und bedachte sie mit einem seltsamen Blick. Verwirrt runzelte Bisca die Stirn. Was sollte das jetzt schon wieder werden?  
Die Gedanken schienen ihr wohl ins Gesicht geschrieben zu sein, denn Shiro antwortete mit einem Lächeln, aber gleichzeitig ernstem Gesicht -was Bisca im Stillen als eine ziemlich beachtliche Leistung bewertete: "Ich ergebe mich. Ich gebe auf. Wie du es auch nennen magst." Skeptisch wechselte Bisca einen Blick mit ihrem Freund. Was sollten sie davon halten? War das wieder eins seiner dummen Spielchen? Erneut ergriff Shiro das Wort. "Ich versichere euch, das hier ist kein Trick, um euch hinters Licht zu führen und euch wieder in meine Kontrolle zu bringen", meinte er. "Ich weiß, wann ich verloren habe und wann der Moment zum Aufgeben ist. Ihr beide habt meine Gefühlmanipulation überwunden und ich bin sicher, ihr würdet das auch ein weiteres Mal schaffen. Ich bin kein Kämpfer, ich habe euch nichts mehr entgegenzusetzen. Es hätte keinen Sinn, jetzt weiter einen Kampf zu provozieren. Und ich mag keine Schmerzen, ich vermeide sie, wo ich kann." Er zuckte mit den Schultern, als würde das alles erklären. "Ihr habt gewonnen, ich werde nicht weglaufen. Aber wenn es euch lieber ist könnt ihr mich meinetwegen auch fesseln, bevor ihr mich dem Rat übergebt, was auch immer."  
Ein weiterer Blickwechsel zwischen Alzack und Bisca. Sie hatten kein Seil oder ähnliches, um ihn zu fesseln, wollten aber eigentlich ihren Kameraden bei ihren Kämpfen unterstützen. Doch konnten sie Shiro wirklich vertrauen, dass er an Ort und Stelle bleiben würde? Nein, sie wollten nicht riskieren, dass er sich unbemerkt in andere Kämpfe hier einmischte und somit den Sieg für die Seite Nightfalls sicherte. Konnten sie es riskieren, dass nur einer hier blieb, um auf ihn aufzupassen, damit wenigstens einer von ihnen den anderen helfen konnte? Doch nach einem weiteren Blickkontakt kamen sie zur gleichen Entscheidung. "Wir werden hier bleiben und aufpassen, dass du keinen Ärger machst", teilte Alzack nun ihre Entscheidung mit.  
Sie hatten sich nur aus der Situation befreien können, weil sie zu zweit waren und ihre wahren Gefühle füreinander die gefältschten überwogen hatten. Sie waren sich sicher, dass sie es allein nicht mit ihm aufnehmen konnten und indem sie Shiro von den anderen Kämpfen fern hielten, halfen sie ihren Kameraden ja trotzdem. Das Einzige, was sie jetzt noch tun konnten, war ihren Freunden zu vertrauen.


	18. Das Ende der Schlacht rückt näher

Auf Freed's Gesicht erschien ein leichtes Lächeln. Er wusste, eigentlich war es noch zu früh, um sich zu freuen, aber sie hatten es inzwischen wenigstens geschafft, ihre Zwillingsgegner voneinander zu trennen. Nach Evergreens Wutausbruch war Bixlow und ihm klar, dass sie ihrer Partnerin im Kampf gegen Ziyad lieber nicht in die Quere kamen. Daher hatten sie beschlossen, sich währenddessen um Zahir zu kümmern und getrennt schienen sie deutlich weniger gefährlich zu sein.  
Ihr Plan war es, dass Bixlow ihren Gegner mit seinen Puppen in eine Runenfalle Freeds lockte, wofür sie jedoch auf Zeit spielen mussten. Ein zusätzliches Problem war, dass sie immer noch herausfinden mussten, wer von den etlichen Zahirs um sie herum der Echte war. Aber der Runenmagier war zuversichtlich. Zwischendurch ein paar Attacken mit seinem Schwert abwehrend oder austeilend, schaffte er es langsam, den Nightfallmagier unbemerkt mit Runenfallen einzukesseln, da Bixlow und anfangs auch Evergreen ihm genug Zeit verschafft hatten, um diese zu schreiben. Bald würde Zahir keine Chance mehr haben, zu entkommen. Und auch Bixlow zeigte Erfolge. Durch die Aufteilung seiner Puppen, die mehrere Zahirs gleichzeitig angriffen, hatten sie es geschafft, schon den ein oder anderen Treffer zu landen, auch wenn sie hin und wieder selbst mal etwas einstecken mussten.  
Dagegen schien Evergreen im Kampf gegen Ziyad inzwischen sämtliche Taktiken über Bord geschmissen zu haben. Sie hat ihre Brille abgenommen, um ihr Opfer im rechten Moment direkt in die Augen schauen und ihn versteinern zu können. Dieser konnte dies bisher erfolgreich vermeiden, wurde dadurch aber auch extrem beim Kämpfen behindert. Jedoch musste er für seine Angriffe direkten Körperkontakt herstellen und einmal war er nicht schnell genug. Evergreen schaffte es, ihn bei einem Angriff zu erwischen und festzuhalten, drehte seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung und hatte einen Augenblick später eine menschliche Statue in ihren Händen.  
Zufrieden und sich langsam wieder beruhigend setzte sie ihre Brille auf und drehte sich zu ihren Teampartnern um. "Wie sieht's bei euch aus?" Doch ihre Frage beantwortete sich einen Moment später, als Wände aus lila leuchtenden Runen erschienen.  
Zwei weitere Mitglieder Nightfalls waren ausgeschaltet.

Währenddessen schien der Kampf zwischen dem Eisendragon Slayer und dem Schwertkämpfer kein Stück vorangekommen zu sein. Er war weiterhin erstaunlich ausgeglichen und niemand hatte es bis jetzt geschafft, die Oberhand zu gewinnen.  
So schoss das Kurzschwert Damians gerade haarscharf an Gajeels Kopf vorbei, nachdem dieser kurz vorher einen Angriff des Langschwertes pariert hatte. Doch noch während des Ausweichmanövers leitete der Dragon Slayer schon die nächste Attacke ein und rammte seinem Kontrahenten seinen in einen dicken Eisenbalken verwandelten Arm in den Bauch. Damian wurde zurückgeschleudert, stand aber sogleich wieder auf. Es brauchte mehr, um ihn zu besiegen. Entschlossen packte er seine beiden Schwerter fester und ging abermals auf Gajeel los.  
Seine Geschwindigkeit hatte inzwischen kaum nachgelassen, Gajeel hatte wie alle anderen Fairy's zwischendurch wieder Motivation und Energie getankt und der Kampf zwischen den beiden ging in einem atemberaubenden Tempo weiter.  
Die Bewegungen der beiden glichen einem Tanz, der aus Parieren, Ausweichen und Angreifen bestand. Beide Seiten hatten schon diverse Verletzungen einstecken müssen, die sie jedoch gekonnt ignorierten.  
Sie hatten jeweils einen ebenbürtigen Gegner in ihrem Gegenüber gefunden, was sie einerseits genossen, wodurch es andererseits aber auch langsam so aussah, als würden sie in einer Pattsituation stecken. Sowohl Gajeel als auch Damian konnten nur darauf hoffen, dass der andere irgendwann einen Fehler begehen würde.  
Gerade, als Gajeel sich schon überlegte, es mal wieder mit der guten alten Provozier-Taktik zu probieren, beging sein Gegenüber schließlich von sich aus den lang ersehnten Fehler. Damian, der nun doch langsam erschöpft wurde, wollte etwas Abstand zu Gajeel gewinnen – der leider etwas zu groß, oder nicht groß genug, ausfiel. Gajeel nutzte dies sofort für sich aus und startete einen Fernangriff: “Tetsuryuu no houko!“ Ein Strahl von Eisenteilen, die Gajeel spie, hielt genau auf Damian zu, der nicht mehr ausweichen konnte. Der direkte Treffer des Eisendrachen Gebrülls ließ ihn zu Boden gehen.  
Damian wäre aber nicht Damian, wenn er nicht wieder versuchen würde, aufzustehen, und nach ein paar Sekunden hievte er sich wieder schwankend auf die Beine. Gajeel hatte dies jedoch kommen sehen und knockte ihn gleich darauf noch mal endgültig mit seinem Eisenarm aus.  
“Gut gekämpft“, meinte er nur, und zollte so seinem Gegner – zumindest was seine Kampffähigkeiten anging – noch Respekt, bevor er sich zu den restlichen Kämpfen umdrehte, um sich einen Überblick über den momentanen Stand zu verschaffen.

Es sah so aus, als hätten einige von ihnen nahezu gleichzeitig ihre Gegner besiegt. Silas und Sayo waren schon vor einiger Zeit geschlagen worden, wie Gajeel noch am Rande mitbekommen hatte. Nun sah er jedoch auch weitere Nightfall Mitglieder auf dem Boden liegen. Zephyra war von Gray, Juvia und Cana besiegt worden, genauso wie Anzu von Team Shadow Gear, Macao und Lucy, ebenso Miu von Wendy und Charle. Kurz darauf folgte der Sieg über die Zwillinge Zahir und Ziyad und natürlich Gajeels über Damian. Auch sah er Alzack und Bisca am Wandrand stehen, neben ihnen ein auf dem Boden sitzender Shiro. Dieser sah zwar nicht wirklich kampfunfähig aus, jedoch schien es, als hätte das Scharfschützenduo ihn trotzdem unter Kontrolle, weshalb Gajeel beschloss, sich erst mal keine weiteren Gedanken darüber zu machen.  
Cadan konnte er nirgends sehen, vielleicht war er nach dem Reinfall mit der Brechung seiner Körperkontrolle abgehauen, Gajeel wusste es nicht und es war ihm in diesem Moment auch egal.  
Ein weiterer Blick in die Runde bestätigte ihm: Es waren anscheinend nur noch drei Gegner im Rennen, Reynir, Lilith und Akuma.  
Auch die anderen Fairys bemerkten dies und machten Anstalten, sich aufzuteilen, um die restlichen Kämpfenden zu unterstützen. Lisanna war bereits bei ihren Geschwistern angekommen, genauso wie Natsu bei Erza. Die Raijinshu machten sich auf den Weg zu Laxus, auch wenn dieser am wenigsten Hilfe zu benötigen schien. Juvia, Gray und Cana wollten sich gerade wohl auch zu Erza und Natsu begeben, als Cana jedoch schwankte und nur durch die schnelle Reaktion seitens Gray vor einem Aufprall auf dem Boden bewahrt wurde. Auch das Team, das gegen Anzu gekämpft hat, sah alles andere als gut aus. Die einzigen von ihnen, die sich noch einigermaßen vernünftig auf den Beinen halten konnten, waren Macao und Levy, wobei letztere dabei sichtlich Mühe hatte, hatte sie schließlich die meiste Zeit über mehr oder weniger allein gegen Anzu gekämpft.  
Jeder von ihnen hatte nahezu all seine Magie aufgebraucht. Die Mitglieder von Team Shadow Gear waren die Schwächsten unter den hier Anwesenden, bei Macao sah es ähnlich aus und Cana und Lucy hatten bereits zwei Kämpfe hinter sich, alle waren ausgelaugt.  
Wissend, dass sie in ihrem Zustand kaum eine Hilfe darstellten, sackten sie daher an Ort und Stelle auf dem Boden zusammen, woraufhin Wendy sich entschloss, erst mal kurz eine Runde zu drehen, um sicherzugehen, dass niemand ernsthaft verletzt war und schnell erste Hilfe brauchte.  
Gajeel beschloss währenddessen, den drei Geschwistern etwas unter die Arme zu greifen und dieser Lilith eine Abreibung zu verpassen. Gray und Juvia setzten dagegen ihren Weg zu Natsu und Erza fort, nachdem sie sichergegangen waren, dass mit Cana soweit alles okay war.


	19. Die finalen Kämpfe

Schwer atmend standen sich Laxus und Reynir gegenüber. Es schien, als wären sie absolut gleichstark. Reynir leitete Laxus Blitze immer wieder in den Boden ab, so dass die Elektrizität ihm nichts anhaben konnte. Auch half es nichts, den Erdmagier in die Luft zu schleudern, da dieser einfach einen Erdwall zu sich heraufbeschwor, durch den er die Energie wieder ablenken konnte. Auf der anderen Seite zeigten Reynirs Angriffe ebenfalls wenig Erfolg, egal, auf welche Art und Weise Laxus von Erdteilen attackiert wurde, nie trafen sie ihr Ziel – entweder weil er blitzschnell auswich oder er sie einfach zerschlug.  
Und auch ihre Magiereserven schienen gleich groß zu sein, die Anzeichen von Erschöpfung, die im Laufe des Kampfes zum Vorschein kamen, waren bei beiden in gleichen Maßen vorhanden. Beide wiesen inzwischen am ganzen Körper Verletzungen auf, die sie sich, wenn auch nicht ausschließlich mit Magie, sondern hauptsächlich durch Schläge und Tritte, gegenseitig zugefügt hatten. Nichtsdestotrotz sah das Gelände um sie herum aus, als hätten dort mehrere Bomben eingeschlagen, alles war verwüstet.  
“Na, willst du nicht doch lieber aufgeben?“, keuchte Laxus. “Das hättest du wohl gern!“, kam gleich die Antwort Reynirs, der leicht grinste. “Eine andere Antwort hätte mich jetzt auch enttäuscht“, gestand Laxus darauf ebenfalls grinsend und ging wieder in Kampfposition. “Dann wollen wir das hier mal beenden.“  
Erneut stürzten sich die Kontrahenten auf einander und zeigten ihr ganzes Können. Die Luft um sie herum war geladen von Energie, die man noch in einiger Entfernung spüren konnte.  
Inmitten ihres Schlagabtausches wurden sie jedoch jäh unterbrochen. Sowohl der Nightfall als auch der ehemalige Fairy Tail Magier registrierten, wie drei Gestalten auf sie zuliefen. Mit einem Satz sprangen sie wieder auseinander, den Kampf kurz unterbrechend, ohne jedoch ihre Konzentration zu verlieren. Seinen Gegner weiterhin anschauend, ergriff Laxus barsch das Wort. “Wagt es ja nicht, euch hier einzumischen! Das ist mein Kampf!“, wies er die Raijinshu zurecht, ohne auch nur den Kopf in ihre Richtung zu drehen. “Aber...“, setzte Evergreen an, wurde jedoch von Freed zurückgehalten, der einen Arm vor sie ausgestreckt hatte und leicht den Kopf schüttelte. “Lass ihn, er weiß, was er tut. Wenn er meint, es sei sein Kampf, sollten wir uns nicht einmischen.“ Zwar nicht ganz überzeugt, nickte Evergreen jedoch resigniert, woraufhin die drei sich wieder etwas zurückzogen und den Kampf mit gemischten Gefühlen beobachteten.  
Zufrieden hatten die anderen beiden ihren Kampf bereits wieder aufgenommen und setzten ihren Schlagabtausch aus physischen und magischen Attacken fort. Dieser ging abermals eine Weile, bis Laxus Reynir plötzlich an einem Arm packte und mit einem siegessicheren Grinsen im Gesicht festhielt. “Das war's für dich, du hast einen kleinen, aber entscheidenden Fehler gemacht.“ “Was...?“ Die Verwirrung stand Reynir ins Gesicht geschrieben. “Du solltest deine Umgebung besser im Blick behalten“, meinte der Dragon Slayer nur, woraufhin die Augen des Erdmagiers groß wurden. In dem Moment, da er verstand, war es auch schon zu spät. “Rairyuu no hoken!“, ertönte es von Laxus und ein mit Blitzen verstärkter Faustschlag traf den anderen voll in die Magengrube. Im Gegensatz zu den vorherigen Angriffen zeigte dieser jedoch auch seitens der Elektrizität seine Wirkung. Ohne es zu bemerken, hatte sich Reynir zusammen mit Laxus immer weiter dem Fluss genähert, stand nun mit den Füßen in einer flachen Wasserlache und war vom Gischtwasser durchnässt. Er hatte keine Chance mehr, sich mit seiner Magie noch zu schützen, und brach durch den finalen Schlag von Laxus endlich zusammen.  
Einen kurzen Moment stand dieser noch schweigend vor Reynir und blickte auf ihn herab, hatte dieser sich durch seine Stärke letztendlich seinen Respekt verdient. Einen solchen Kampf hatte er schon lange nicht mehr und er war froh, auf diesen ebenbürtigen Gegner getroffen zu sein.

Keuchend ließ Mira sich von Lisanna wieder hochziehen, nachdem sie nach einem Schlag seitens Litliths abermals zu Boden ging. Seit ihre Geschwister zum Helfen gekommen sind, kam Mira jedoch besser mit ihrer Gegnerin zurecht. Der Schlag, der sie zuvor eine ganze Weile außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte, hatte nur so eine starke Wirkung gezeigt, da sich der körperliche Schmerz, den Liliths Magie ihr zufügte, mit einem starken seelischen Schmerz gepaart hatte. Vor Miras Augen hatten unterschiedliche Szenarien Gestalt angenommen, in denen Lisanna und Elfman starben. Nachdem sie Lisanna früher bereits mal tot geglaubt und sie nun endlich wieder zurück hatte, ertrug Mira die Vorstellung eines Todes einer ihrer Geschwister erst recht nicht mehr. Als jedoch Elfman auftauchte, schaffte sie es, sich wieder in Erinnerung zu rufen, dass das nur Trugbilder und ihre Geschwister weiterhin an ihrer Seite waren. Seit dem ging es in dem Kampf stetig bergauf für die Fairy Tail Magier, vor allem, als Lisanna ebenfalls dazustieß. Da für alle drei das wohl schlimmste wäre, wenn die jeweils anderen sterben würden, konnten sie sich allein durch ihre Anwesenheit gegenseitig Kraft geben und sich gegen die psychischen Angriffe Liliths einigermaßen schützen. Der physische Schmerz jedoch, den Liliths Magie ebenfalls auslöste, war immer noch ein Problem. Vor allem bei Lisanna zeigte dieser viel Wirkung, da Mira durch ihre Helphas-Form und Elfman durch seinen Beast Arm Iron Bull einigermaßen geschützt waren - jedenfalls mehr als Lisanna mit ihrem Vogel-Take Over, welches sie angenommen hatte.  
Im allgemeinen schlugen sie sich jedoch ganz gut. Mira versuchte, möglichst viele Fernangriffe zu starten und beschoss Lilith ununterbrochen mit hellblau-weißen Energiestrahlen aus ihrer Hand, Elfman schlug mit seinem Eisen Arm auf sie ein, wodurch er gleichzeitig geschützt war und Lisanna meisterte ganz gut das Timing, Lilith kurz nach einem Treffer der anderen anzugreifen, so dass diese noch damit zu tun hatte und sich nicht selbst auf einen Angriff konzentrieren konnte.  
Nichtsdestotrotz mussten auch die Fairy's immer wieder Treffer einstecken, denn Lilith war schnell und es reichte schon eine leichte Berührung während ihres Angriffes, um ihren Gegnern Schmerzen zuzufügen.  
So startete Lilith einen neuen Angriff, sie wollte der gerade noch am Boden gelegenen Mira gleich noch eine Schmerzenssalve hinterher schicken. Geschickt wich sie Elfman aus, der sie aufhalten wollte, lief an ihm vorbei und näherte sich von hinten den beiden Mädchen, als ihr plötzlich ein Eisenbalken den Weg versperrte. „Nicht so hastig! Von hinten anzugreifen ist feige!“, rief Gajeel, der in eben diesem Moment bei der Kampfgruppe ankam. Abrupt drehten sich Lisanna und Mira herum, registrierten sofort die Situation, woraufhin sie Gajeel dankbar zulächelten. „Danke, wir sind anscheinend schon so erschöpft, dass unsere Wahrnehmung sich langsam einschränkt“, meinte die ältere, leicht erschrocken, dass sie den Angriff nicht bemerkt hatte. Der Dragon Slayer winkte ab. „Halb so wild, seht nur zu, dass ihr mir nicht zur Last fallt“, grinste er und startete gleich mit einem neuen Angriff auf Lilith. Die Strauß-Geschwister konnten sich das natürlich nicht bieten lassen und setzten sogleich ebenfalls zum Angriff an.  
Gemeinsam drängten sie Lilith immer weiter zurück, welche kaum Zeit hatte, selbst anzugreifen, da sie sich voll und ganz auf's Ausweichen und Abblocken konzentrieren musste. So war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis Mira endlich zum finalen Schlag ausholte und Lilith endgültig zu Boden ging.


	20. Hinoyouna kohaku

Im Zickzack laufend umkreisten Natsu und Erza Akuma, um immer wieder abwechselnd auf ihn zuzuschießen und ihn anzugreifen. Als Natsu zu der Requipmagierin stieß, hatte diese ihm kurz erklärt, mit was sie es zu tun hatten, und ihnen war klar, dass sie immer in Bewegung bleiben mussten, um hier siegen zu können. Akuma konnte so schwerer zielen und egal wie mächtig seine komprimierten Energieschüsse auch sein mochten, sie brachten nichts, wenn sie nicht trafen. Doch auch die Fairy's hatten Probleme, Treffer zu landen. Offensichtlich konnte der Master von Nightfall nicht nur Magie abschießen, er konnte auch eine Energiebarriere um sich herum aufrichten, die schwer zu durchdringen war.  
"Verdammt!", keuchte Natsu. "Wenn das so weiter geht, besiegen wir den nie! Es muss doch eine Möglichkeit geben, diese Barriere zu zerstören!" Mit einem schnellen Sprung zur Seite wich er einem weiteren Energiestrahl aus. "Das ist aber nicht das Einzige, was mir Sorgen bereitet", antwortete Erza finster. "Kurz bevor du gekommen bist, ist dieser eine Typ, der dich kontrolliert hat, hier aufgetaucht und der hier", sie nickte kurz in Richtung Akuma, "hat ihm befohlen, 'ihn' zu hohlen, nur für den Fall. Und dass er dafür die Barriere auflösen würde. Danach ist der andere verschwunden. Ich hatte im Kampf keine Zeit, mir darüber groß Gedanken zu machen und ich habe keine Ahnung, was das bedeuten sollte, aber es klingt nicht gut." Geschockt starrte Natsu sie an und vergaß völlig, sich weiter zu bewegen. _Das ist doch jetzt nicht wahr, oder?! Er kann doch nicht ernsthaft vorhaben, den hinoyouna kohaku wirklich im Kampf einzusetzen?_ Doch Natsu wurde jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er von etwas hartem und sehr kaltem getroffen wurde und ein paar Meter zur Seite flog.  
"Was sollte das denn, du Eishirni?!", rief er wütend zu Gray, der gerade mit Juvia angekommen ist. "Das sollte ich dich lieber fragen!", konterte dieser. "Warum zur Hölle bleibst du einfach stehen?! Dich hätte es fast erwischt, du Idiot!" "Und so nicht, oder was?", murmelte Natsu in sich hinein, bedankte sich darauf hin aber bei dem Eismagier. "Aber mal ne ganz andere Frage, wo ist eigentlich Happy?", schob Natsu hinterher. "Ich könnte seine Hilfe hier gut gebrauchen!" Gray runzelte die Stirn. "Jetzt wo du's erwähnst, Lily hab ich auch schon eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen, ich hab keine Ahnung, wo die beiden sind..." Doch ihnen blieb keine Zeit, sich lange darüber Sorgen zu machen, da sie schon wieder angegriffen wurden, weshalb sie alles außer den Kampf aus ihren Gedanken verbannten und sich wieder ins Getümmel stürzten.

Lily packte Happy am Arm. "Pass auf, da kommt jemand!", warnte er ihn, woraufhin sie sich angespannt in die Richtung drehten, aus der Lily Geräusche vernommen hatte.  
Kurz nachdem die Kämpfe begonnen hatten, hatte Lily den kleinen blauen Kater beiseite gezogen und ihn gebeten, mit in den Wald zu kommen. Der schwarze Exeed hatte registriert, dass Gajeel kaum Hilfe brauchte und sie auch nicht annehmen würde, und auch Happy konnte wenig helfen, solange Natsu noch nicht befreit war, da die anderen es nicht gewohnt waren, von ihm getragen von der Luft aus zu kämpfen und dies somit eher kontraproduktiv wäre. Zwar nicht ganz begeistert ließ sich Happy jedoch mitziehen, als Lily ihm erzählte, dass er eine große Menge magische Energie aus dem Wald heraus spürte und er dieser auf den Grund gehen wollte. So waren sie gemeinsam in den Wald geflogen und sind kurze Zeit später auf eine magische Barriere gestoßen, hinter der sich ein glühender Bernstein befand. Sie hatten keine Ahnung, was das war, ahnten jedoch, dass es etwas mit Nightfall zu tun haben musste. Sie hatten eine ganze Weile versucht, irgendwie durch die Barriere zu kommen, doch es war zwecklos. Sie waren immer noch so weit wie am Anfang, nur dass sie nun völlig erschöpft waren. Nun schienen sie jedoch Besuch zu bekommen.  
"Bist du nicht der Typ, der Natsu kontrolliert hat?", fragte Happy halb misstrauisch, halb wütend, als Cadan in Sicht kam. Dieser blieb kurz verwirrt stehen, lachte dann aber. "Sieh an, sieh an. Was wollen denn zwei kleine Kätzchen hier?", spöttelte er. "Doch nicht etwa mich aufhalten?" Belustigt schob er Happy zur Seite und trat auf die Barriere zu, woraufhin sich diese auflöste. Er ging hindurch, hob den Stein auf und drehte sich wieder zu den anderen beiden um. "Entschuldigt mich bitte, aber man erwartet mich." Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich schon zum Gehen, als ihm ein riesiger, schwarzer Körper den Weg versperrte.  
Erschrocken blickte Cadan hoch und sah in das Gesicht von Lily, welcher seine Kampfform angenommen hatte und nun herausfordernd mit den Knöcheln knackte. Sofort stolperte der Nightfallmagier einige Schritte zurück, das hatte er nicht erwartet. Angespannt zückte er ein Messer, für eine Körperkontrolle brauchte er mehr Zeit, um sie herzustellen. Schon sauste eine Faust von Lily auf ihn herab, welcher er nur knapp ausweichen konnte. Zähneknirschend ließ er seinen Arm mit dem Messer vorschnellen, um den Exeed vor ihm anzugreifen. Jedoch unterschätzte er durch die Größe seines Gegners dessen Geschwindigkeit, Lily packte Cadans Arm bevor er getroffen werden konnte und schleuderte ihn von sich. Dabei lockerte sich Cadans Griff um den Stein, welcher ihm aus der Hand rutschte und im hohen Bogen davon flog, jedoch von Happy aufgefangen wurde. Lily dagegen setzte noch einen Schlag hinterher, der Cadan den Rest gab, woraufhin dieser bewusstlos in sich zusammensackte.  
Neugierig betrachtete Happy seinen Fang, wurde jedoch nicht schlau daraus. "Was ist das?", fragte er, doch Lily, der in seine kleine Form zurückgekehrt war, konnte ihm diese Frage nicht beantworten. "Ich hab keine Ahnung, aber wenn dieser Typ es unbedingt haben wollte, scheint es wichtig zu sein, wir sollten gut darauf aufpassen." Der Kampfeslärm der anderen bahnte sich nun wieder einen Weg von ihren Ohren zum Gehirn, was die beiden veranlasste, sich Richtung Lichtung zu drehen. "Lass uns nachschauen, wie es inzwischen bei den anderen aussieht", meinte Lily, woraufhin Happy eifrig nickte und gemeinsam gingen sie wieder zurück zur Schlacht.

Akuma hatte mittlerweile sichtlich Probleme, mit allen vier Fairy Tail Magiern gleichzeitig fertig zu werden. Zwar war er immer noch deutlich stärker als jeder einzelne von ihnen, jedoch konnten sie ihm gemeinsam ganz gut die Stirn bieten. Das eingespielte Team machte Akuma zunehmend Druck, welcher immer seltener zum Angriff kam und stattdessen seine Magie auf seine Barrieren konzentrieren musste. Dies wiederum war zum deutlichen Vorteil für die anderen. Sie konnten es sich inzwischen erlauben, ab und zu mal inne zu halten, wodurch sie besser zielen konnten, was vor allem Natsu begrüßte, dessen Wunden durch die viele Bewegung langsam wieder aufgingen. Langsam begann die Barriere Risse zu bekommen und sie viel immer weiter in sich zusammen.  
"Wo bleibt nur dieser Nichtsnutz?!", fluchte Akuma vor sich hin und blickte sich um. Wen er da vom Wald auf sie zukommen sah, war jedoch nicht Cadan, sondern Lily und Happy - inklusive Stein. Akumas Gesicht verdüsterte sich, doch auch die Fairy's hatten die beiden nun bemerkt. Happy war schon im Begriff, zu Natsu zu fliegen, wurde aber jäh von diesem gestoppt. "Halt! Kommt nicht hier her! Der Stein darf nicht in seine Nähe kommen!", rief Natsu warnend, woraufhin Happy anhielt und alle außer Akuma Natsu verwirrte Blicke zuwarfen. "Was? Warum...? Woher...?", begannen sie verblüfft auf ihn einzureden, doch Natsu unterbrach sie erneut. "Pass auf!" Mit einem Hechtsprung stieß er Gray beiseite, der fast von einem Energiestrahl getroffen worden wäre, der nun stattdessen Natsu streifte. Akuma hatte die Verwirrung ausgenutzt und sofort wieder einen Gegenangriff gestartet.  
"Danke...", meinte der Eismagier, während er sich aufrappelte, blickte dann aber erschrocken auf den am Boden liegenden Feuermagier. Der Treffer hatte ihm, obwohl er ihn nur gestreift hatte, ganz schön zugesetzt, und es fiel ihm schwer, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Taumelnd wollte er gerade versuchen, wieder aufzustehen, als ihn eine Hand sanft aber bestimmt wieder zu Boden drückte. Als Natsu hoch blickte, sah er in das Gesicht von Wendy, die gerade angekommen war, nachdem sie ihre kurze Runde, um nach den anderen zu sehen, abgeschlossen hatte.  
"Warte einen Moment", lächelte sie und streckte ihre Hände in seine Richtung aus. Nach kurzer Zeit, während der ihre Kameraden ihnen Deckung gaben, ging es Natsu wieder etwas besser, zumindest soweit, dass er wieder gerade stehen konnte. "Tut mir leid, ich hab langsam keine Kraft mehr und dich ganz zu heilen, würde viel zu lange dauern", entschuldigte sich Wendy betrübt, doch Natsu tätschelte ihr leicht die Schulter und lächelte sie an. "Dir muss nichts leid tun! Danke!"  
Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich wieder zum Kampfgeschehen und sah eine kleine blaue Katze auf ihn zufliegen. "Happy!", rief er. "Ich hatte dir doch gesagt, du sollst weg bleiben!" Doch Happy beschwichtigte ihn. Er hatte den Bernstein Lily zur Aufbewahrung gegeben, der immer noch in einiger Entfernung den Kampf beobachtete. Und schon packte der Exeed seinen Freund am Kragen und flog mit ihm zum Angriff. Durch die zusätzliche Schnelligkeit gewannen sie langsam wieder die Oberhand, was Akuma rasend vor Wut machte. Langsam sah er die einzige Chance, wie er noch gewinnen konnte, wirklich nur noch in dem Stein, der sich jedoch momentan in Lilys Obhut befand.  
Davon ließ sich der Master von Nightfall jedoch nicht beirren. Mit einem gezielten Schuss traf er den Stein in Lilys Händen, welcher weggeschleudert und geschickt von Akuma aufgefangen wurde. “NEIN!“, rief Natsu erschrocken aus, als Akuma anfing, seine Magie auf den Stein zu richten. “Hör auf damit! Du wirst dich auch selbst auslöschen!“, versuchte er ihn aufzuhalten, doch vergeblich. In Akumas Gesicht war ein irrer Ausdruck getreten und ein wahnsinniges Lachen verließ seine Lippen. “Nichts und niemand wird mich aufhalten! Auch du nicht, mein lieber Wächter! Nightfall verliert niemals – ICH verliere niemals! Und bevor das geschehen sollte, nehme ich euch alle mit ins Grab!“ Er lenkte weiterhin all seine Magie auf den hinoyouna kohaku, welcher langsam erste Risse zeigte. Um sie herum entstand ein starkes Energiefeld, welches auch noch in einiger Entfernung deutlich zu spüren war. Doch es dauerte länger, den Stein zu zerstören, als Akuma gedacht hatte. Die Risse bildeten sich nur sehr langsam und schon begann er vor Anstrengung zu keuchen. Erste Flammen schossen aus dem Bernstein heraus und eine unsägliche Hitze breitete sich aus.  
Doch Natsu war schon zur Stelle. Er hatte erkannt, dass er Akuma nicht mehr mit Worten aufhalten konnte, er musste handeln. Er ging mehrere Schritte auf Akuma und den Stein zu, schleppte sich die letzten Meter auf Grund der starken Energie im Umfeld nur noch mühselig voran und blieb schließlich etwa zwei Meter vor ihnen stehen. Natsu hob seine Arme, streckte sie in Richtung des Steins und ließ sein eigenes Feuer erstrahlen. Auf seinem Gesicht bildeten sich Schuppen, das Zeichen dafür, dass er gerade in den Dragon Force Modus wechselte. Die Flammen des hinoyouna kohakus und die Flammen des Dragon Slayers verbanden sich zu einer einzigen, riesigen Feuersäule, die in den Himmel ragte. Die Flammen, die zuvor in die unterschiedlichsten Richtungen schossen, wurden von Natsu und seinen Flammen umgelenkt und in die Höhe geleitet, wo sie keinen Schaden anrichten konnten. Doch das forderte seinen Tribut. Schon jetzt hatte Natsu Probleme, diesen Zustand zu halten und Akuma machte keine Anstalten, aufzuhören. Im Gegenteil, er schien nun völlig besessen von dem Gedanken, den Stein zu zerstören, und hatte vollends die Kontrolle über sich verloren.  
Die Risse in dem Bernstein wurden immer größer und Natsu sank vor Anstrengung auf ein Knie. Es war mehr als deutlich, dass er das nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde. Die anderen versuchten bereits, in ihre Nähe zu kommen, um ihm irgendwie helfen zu können, doch sie hatten keine Chance. Die Hitze und Energie war inzwischen so groß, dass kein Durchkommen für sie war. So ganz genau verstanden sie das Szenario vor ihren Augen zwar immer noch nicht, jedoch spürten sie, dass der einzige Grund, warum sie noch lebten, Natsu war, der die Flammen einigermaßen in Schach hielt. Und dieser schien am Ende seiner Kräfte, es sah nicht gut aus. Verzweifelt und frustriert, dass sie nicht helfen konnten, beobachteten Erza, Gray, Juvia, Happy und Lily das Geschehen, als plötzlich zwei Schüsse ertönten.  
Alzack und Bisca hatten die Situation von Weitem erkannt und feuerten jeweils eine Kugel ab, die sich im Flug vereinten und ihre Kraft so vervielfältigten. Einen Augenblick später traf die Kugel, durch das Energiefeld stark abgebremst, auf den Stein, welcher aus Akumas Hand flog und nun ein kleines Stück neben diesem und Natsu auf den Boden fiel. Noch etwas verwirrt, was gerade geschehen war, zögerte der Nightfall Master einen kurzen Moment, ehe er nach dem Stein hechtete, doch Natsu war schneller. Seine Finger umschlossen den beschädigten Stein kurz bevor Akuma danach greifen konnte.  
Sobald sich der hinoyouna kahaku in den Händen seines Wächters befand, begannen sich die Risse langsam zu schließen und der Strom aus Flammen zu versiegen. Doch Natsu musste weiterhin eine immense Kraft an Magie aufbringen, um dies zu bewerkstelligen. So bemerkte er zwar, dass Akuma sich ihm näherte, im Begriff ihn anzugreifen, um sein Werk zu vollenden, konnte jedoch nichts dagegen tun, er brauchte all seine Konzentration und restliche Energie, um den Stein unter Kontrolle zu halten.  
Als Akuma zum Schlag ausholte, traf ihn jedoch eine ganze Salve aus Angriffen auf die Brust, sodass er zurückgeschleudert wurde. Das Energiefeld hatte sich zusammen mit den Flammen auch langsam aufgelöst und die anderen hatten gleich ihre Chance genutzt. Nun attackierten sie Akuma unablässig bis er schließlich regungslos liegen blieb.  
Erschöpft, aber auch erleichtert, den Kampf endlich beendet zu haben, drehten sie sich zu Natsu um, durch den gerade die letzten Risse im Bernstein geschlossen wurden. Der hinoyouna kohaku lag nun in Natsus Hand, als ob nichts geschehen wäre, die Flamme in seinem Inneren leuchtete so stark wie zuvor und kein Kratzer war mehr auf dessen Oberfläche zu erkennen.  
Inzwischen waren auch alle anderen Fairy Tail Kämpfer zu ihnen gestoßen, die nun in einem lockeren Kreis um sie herum standen. Jubelnd feierten sie ihren Sieg und Natsus Rettung, doch die Freude währte nur kurz.  
“Natsu!“, rief Lisanna erschrocken und fing ihren zusammen brechenden Kindheitsfreund noch gerade so auf, bevor er auf dem Boden aufschlug. Besorgt beugte sie sich über ihn, doch was sie sah, machte ihr nur noch mehr Angst. Natsu war wirklich am Ende seiner Kräfte, der Dragon Force Modus hatte sich aufgelöst, er hatte Mühe, bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben und schien starke Schmerzen zu haben. Lisanna fühlte, wie sein Puls immer schwächer wurde und Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen.  
Es war alles zu viel gewesen, die Folterungen, die Körperkontrolle, der Kampf, die wieder aufgegangenen und neuen Verletzungen und schließlich noch das Ringen um die Kontrolle des Steins. Weinend klammerte Lisanna sich an Natsu fest und schluchzte hemmungslos. “Du darfst nicht sterben! Bitte, Natsu, du darfst nicht sterben! Bleib bei mir!“ Eine warme, sanfte Berührung an ihrer Wange ließ sie wieder aufblicken. Natsu hatte schwach seine Hand gehoben und strich ihr nun eine Träne aus ihrem Gesicht. Ein kleines Lächeln hatte sich auf sein Gesicht geschlichen. “Hör auf zu weinen, Lisanna. Das passt nicht zu dir, du warst immer ein so fröhliches Mädchen, bitte, lächle. Ich sehe dich viel lieber lächeln als weinen.“ Schniefend versuchte Lisanna folge zu leisten und brachte ein gequältes Lächeln zustande, auch wenn ihr weiterhin Tränen über's Gesicht liefen. Natsu versuchte, noch etwas hinzuzufügen, doch seine Stimme wurde immer schwächer. Lisanna beugte sich weiter vor, um ihn besser verstehen zu können. “Außerdem... habe ich nur dank dir die Kraft gefunden, dieser Körperkontrolle zu widerstehen...weil...“ Seine Stimme wurde immer leiser, Lisanna war die Einzige, die ihn noch hören konnte, das letzte war nur noch ein Hauch von einem Flüstern: “Ich liebe dich, Lisanna!“ Ihre Augen wurden groß. “Wa...?“, begann sie, doch Natsu war bewusstlos in ihren Armen zusammengesunken.


	21. Krankenwache

Besorgt lugte Mira durch einen kleinen Türspalt ins Krankenzimmer hinein und betrachtete ihre kleine Schwester und ihren noch immer bewusstlosen Kameraden.  
Nachdem Natsu nach dem Kampf zusammengebrochen war, hatte Wendy ihr bestes gegeben und ihr letztes bisschen Kraft ausgeschöpft, um ihn zu retten. Um bessere erste Hilfe leisten zu können, hatten sie seinen Oberkörper freigelegt, damit sie seine Wunden besser behandeln konnten, doch auf den Anblick war keiner wirklich vorbereitet gewesen. Über seinen ganzen Körper zogen sich die verschiedensten Wunden, die nur mäßig behandelt worden waren und inzwischen fast vollständig wieder aufgegangen waren. Entsetzt hatten sie auf die Verletzungen ihres Freundes gestarrt und eine Mischung aus Wut und Besorgnis hatte sich in jedem von ihnen breit gemacht. Was hatten diese Typen Natsu nur angetan?! Doch die Sorge hatte schnell überwogen, den Nightfallmagiern hatten sie schon ihre Lektion erteilt und der magische Rat war schon verständigt worden, damit sie sie in Gewahrsam nehmen konnten. Natsu war in dem Moment deutlich wichtiger gewesen. Sie hatten ihn so schnell sie konnten in ein Krankenhaus gebracht, doch sein Zustand war kritisch. Laut den Ärzten grenzte es schon an ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt noch lebte. Stundenlang hatte Natsu noch mit dem Tod gerungen, bis sich sein Zustand endlich etwas stabilisierte. Doch nun lag er schon mehrere Tage im Koma und machte keine Anstalten, wieder aufzuwachen. Die Ärzte hatten alles getan, was sie konnten, es blieb nur noch zu hoffen.  
Lisanna war während der ganzen Zeit nicht von seiner Seite gewichen. Sie hatte sich geweigert, mit ihren Geschwistern über Nacht mit nach Hause zu kommen und hatte sich stattdessen zusammen mit Happy im Krankenzimmer einquartiert. Der Rest des Teams kam Natsu täglich mehrmals besuchen und blieb ansonsten bei den anderen in der Gilde. Doch egal, wo man war, die Stimmung war überall auf dem Tiefpunkt. Keine Prügeleien, kein lautes Feiern, kein Gelächter sah oder hörte man von den Fairy's, stattdessen überall nur besorgte Gesichter.  
Leise öffnete Mira die Tür etwas weiter, trat auf ihre Schwester zu und legte ihr sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Natsu wird schon wieder, da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Aber du solltest dich etwas ausruhen, Lisanna. Du hast in den letzten Tagen kaum geschlafen und bist völlig übermüdet. Irgendwann brichst du auch noch zusammen." Doch die Angesprochene schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf, den Blick weiterhin auf Natsu gerichtet, ihre Hand hielt die ihres Freundes. "Ich bin okay. Ich möchte wach sein, wenn er aufwacht, und für ihn da sein. Ich möchte ihn nicht alleine lassen, ich möchte ihm Kraft geben", erklärte sie, woraufhin Mira seufzte. "Das heißt nicht, dass du dich vom Schlafen abhalten musst, Liebes, du bist doch trotzdem bei ihm. Aber ich befürchte, ich kann dich nicht dazu zwingen, oder?" Mit einem leichten, immer noch etwas besorgten, Lächeln stellte Mira ein Tablett neben sie auf einen kleinen Tisch ab, woraufhin Lisanna hoch blickte. "Dann tu mir den Gefallen, und iss wenigstens etwas, ja? Du tust weder dir noch Natsu einen Gefallen, wenn du dich selbst kaputt machst." Mit diesen Worten strich sie ihre kurz übers Haar, drehte sie sich um und verließ den Raum, während Lisanna ihr hinterher sah. Als sich die Tür wieder schloss, wanderte ihr Blick zu dem Tablett, auf dem etwas zu Trinken sowie Brot und Obst waren. Wissend, dass ihre Schwester recht hatte, trank sie einen Schluck und nahm sich einen Apfel.  
In den letzten Tagen hatte sie viel über das, was in der letzten Zeit passiert war, nachgedacht, hatte jedoch Mühe, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Natürlich fragte sie sich wie all die anderen auch, was genau das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Was hatte Natsu mit dieser Gilde, Nightfall, zu tun? Warum war ihnen diese nicht bekannt gewesen und warum hatten sie sie nicht ausfindig machen können? Was wollten sie von Natsu und was hatten sie mit ihm gemacht? Wobei... gut, die letzte Frage beantworteten die Verletzungen Natsus eigentlich zur Genüge, aber dennoch blieb die Frage: Wozu diese Folter? Was hatte es mit diesem seltsamen Stein auf sich? Und warum hatte der eine, Akuma, ihn "Wächter" genannt? Fragen über Frage, auf die niemand so richtig eine Antwort hatte und wohl nur Natsu beantworten konnte, wenn er denn wieder wach war - falls er wieder wach werden würde.  
Das wäre der nächste Punkt, um die sich die Gedanken in Lisannas Kopf drehten: die Sorge um ihren Freund. Seine Wunden waren zwar immer noch nicht ganz verheilt - das würde auch noch ein wenig dauern - jedoch waren sie eigentlich nicht mehr so schwer, als dass sie eine plausible Begründung für Natsus anhaltendes Koma wären. Wenn es nur nach den Verletzungen ginge, hätte Natsu schon längst wieder aufwachen müssen. Doch das tat er nicht.  
Aber natürlich gab es Vermutungen, was die Ursachen dafür waren. Zum einen wusste keiner genau, was für Auswirkungen Natsus Kampf um die Kontrolle des Steins hatten, da niemand bisher von so einem Gegenstand je gehört hatte und dessen Macht daher kaum eingeschätzt werden konnte. Zum anderen war wohl die Folter ebenfalls ein Grund. Natsu hatte in den letzten Wochen viel durchmachen müssen, was nicht nur physische, sondern vor allem psychische Auswirkungen hatte. Wären es nur die "normalen" Schnittwunden von Damian und Zephyra gewesen, wäre das wohl im Nachhinein nicht so das Problem gewesen. Natsu hatte schon allerhand Verletzungen über sich ergehen lassen und war sie fast schon gewohnt. Auch Reynirs Erdmagie wäre in dieser Hinsicht wohl nicht so kritisch gewesen, doch durch Silas' Gift, Sayos Gelee und vor allem Liliths Schmerzensmagie sah die Sache anders aus. Lisanna hatte mit Sayos Geleemagie zwar keine Bekanntschaft gemacht, doch das was sie von Cana und Lucy gehört hatte, und was sie selbst von Silas und Lilith mitbekommen hatte, verschufen ihr einen kleinen Eindruck davon, was Natsu hatte durchmachen müssen. Und von Mira hatte sie gehört, dass Natsu wohl einen ganzen Tag lang die Schmerzen von Lilith ertragen hatte. Wenn sie daran dachte, dass sie und ihre Geschwister das kaum während der Kampfesdauer ausgehalten hatten... Lisanna schauderte bei der Erinnerung und ihr Griff um Natsus Hand verstärkte sich unwillkürlich. Erneut schimmerten Tränen in ihren Augen, in den letzten Tagen keine Seltenheit. Doch das Mädchen wischte sich diese nach einem kurzen Moment energisch weg. Natsu hatte sie gebeten, zu lächeln und nicht zu weinen und sie wollte ihm so gut es ging diesen Gefallen tun.  
Die Erinnerung an die letzten Worte Natsus, bevor dieser bewusstlos geworden war, lenkten ihre Gedanken jedoch auch unweigerlich zu der dritten Sache, die sie in den letzten Tagen nicht in Ruhe ließ. Natsu hatte ihr seine Liebe gestanden! Lisanna war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob sie sich das vielleicht nur eingebildet hatte, so leise seine Worte nur noch gewesen waren. Oder ob sie es nicht einfach nur geträumt hatte. Die Vorstellung, dass Natsu, ihr Natsu, ihr tollpatschiger, chaotischer, trotteliger, starker und unglaublich liebenswürdiger Kindheitsfreund, in den sie insgeheim schon als kleines Mädchen verliebt gewesen war und welche Gefühle sich mit der Zeit verstärkt hatten, ihr tatsächlich seine Liebe gestanden hatte, war einfach zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Auch wenn Natsu in diesem Moment im Sterben in ihren Armen gelegen hatte, hatte sie es nicht verhindern können, dass ihr Herz vor Freude einen Sprung machte. Natürlich, die Angst und Sorge um den Dragon Slayer war keine Sekunde lang gewichen, doch sie hatte nicht anders gekonnt, als gleichzeitig in Glückseligkeit zu schweben - eine Gefühlskombination, die sie äußerst verwirrte. Doch auch jetzt wurde ihr warm ums Herz, als sie daran dachte. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen und ohne es wirklich zu merken hob sie ihre Hand an Natsus Wange, um ihm danach sanft eine rosane Strähne aus der Stirn zu streichen. "Natsu...", flüsterte sie leise, einfach um dem Klang seines Namens zu lauschen.  
Eine Weile saß sie weiter so da, den Blick auf ihren Freund gerichtet, seine Hand in ihrer, als sie schließlich doch die Müdigkeit überkam. Mira hatte Recht gehabt mit dem, was sie sagte, Lisanna hatte in den letzten Tagen wirklich zu wenig geschlafen. Ihre Augen fielen langsam zu und wenige Sekunden später lag sie, ihre Arme als Kissen benutzend, mit dem Kopf auf dem Bett und war eingeschlafen.

Natsu schwebte wie in Watte gepackt in der Luft. So fühlte es sich jedenfalls für ihn an. Es fiel ihm schwer, irgendeinen Gedanken zu fassen, sein Kopf war wie leergefegt. Seine Glieder fühlten sich schwer an und doch irgendwie leicht. Um ihn herum war nur Dunkelheit, eine tiefe, undurchdringliche Dunkelheit. Wo war er? Was war passiert? Natsu wusste es nicht, hatte jedoch auch nicht die Kraft und Motivation, nach einer Antwort zu suchen. Er trieb einfach nur träge dahin, unfähig, sich zu bewegen. Ab und zu hellte sich die Dunkelheit auf und machte Bildern von einem orangenen Stein und Flammen Platz, doch er hatte Mühe, sie zuzuordnen. So dauerte es nie lange, bis er wieder in unendliche Dunkelheit sank.  
Irgendwann begannen seine Gedanken etwas klarer zu werden. Die Momente, an denen er nicht nur Dunkelheit und Stille wahrnahm, wurden häufiger und länger. Nun sah er nicht nur Bilder von dem Stein und den Flammen, sondern auch Szenen von Kämpfen, Gesichter unter dunklen Kapuzen und sich selbst in Ketten. Träumte er? Oder waren das Erinnerungen? Er wusste es immer noch nicht. Doch die Bilder bereiteten ihm Schmerzen, Wut und Angst breiteten sich in ihm aus. Warum war das so? Warum tat es so weh, diese Bilder auch nur anzusehen? Warum verursachten sie solch extreme Gefühle in ihm? Er wusste es nicht, aber er wollte, dass sie verschwanden. Er wollte sie nicht mehr sehen, sehnte sich die alles verschlingende Dunkelheit zurück. Doch das durfte er nicht, sagte ihm eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf. Diese Dunkelheit war nicht gut, sie durfte nicht wiederkommen. Dann lieber diese Schmerzen in Kauf nehmen, in der Hoffnung, dass die Bilder irgendwann anderen Platz machen würden, so wie diese vorher die Dunkelheit abgelöst hatten.  
Natsu wusste nicht wieso, aber er spürte, dass es wichtig war, dieser Stimme zu gehorchen. Sein Geist wurde wacher, er begann, zu kämpfen. Er wusste nicht, wogegen er eigentlich genau kämpfte, doch das war ihm egal. Weitere Bilder schossen durch seinen Kopf, weitere schmerzende Emotionen nahmen ihn ein, doch er ertrug sie, nicht mehr gewillt, aufzugeben und wieder in die Dunkelheit zu sinken.  
Die Bilder änderten sich, andere Gesichter nahmen nun vor ihm Gestalt an, Gesichter, die ihm vertraut vorkamen, auch wenn er nicht wusste, woher. Die Gesichter weiteten sich zu ganzen Körpern aus, so dass ihm nun eine Vielzahl an Menschen gegenüber standen. Natsu wusste nicht, wer sie waren, doch als er sie betrachtete, verschwand der Schmerz und machte einem wohligen, geborgenen, warmen Gefühl Platz. Ihm fiel auf, dass sie alle das gleiche Zeichen trugen, in unterschiedlichen Farben und an unterschiedlichen Stellen, doch alle trugen sie dieses Zeichen. Sie gehörten anscheinend zusammen. Einer Eingebung folgend blickte er an sich herunter und sah, dass auch er dieses Zeichen trug. Das warme Gefühl breitete sich nun in seinem ganzen Körper aus. Er wollte wissen, was das für ein Zeichen war, er wollte wissen, wer diese Leute waren.  
Die Gesichter wurden schärfer, eine Hand voll Leute rückten in den Vordergrund. Eine junge Frau mit langen roten Haaren, ein Junge mit schwarzen Haaren und nacktem Oberkörper, ein blondes Mädchen mit einem Schlüsselbund an ihrer Hüfte, ein Mädchen mit langen blauen Haaren und zwei geflügelte Katzen, eine weiß, eine blau. Eine andere Menschengruppe löste das Bild ab. Eine Frau mit Bikinioberteil und braunen Haaren, zwei ältere Männer mit einem kleinen Jungen, ein winziger kleiner alter Mann, ein Typ mit einer Reihe von Piercings im Gesicht und einer schwarzen Katze, eine kleine junge Frau mit kurzen blauen Haaren, ein Mann und zwei Mädchen mit weißen Haaren. Nun rückte die jüngere der beiden in den Vordergrund, das Mädchen hatte kurzes Haar und ein Lächeln im Gesicht. Das wohlige Gefühl in ihm verstärkte sich, sein Herz machte einen Sprung. Warum? Wer war dieses Mädchen? Und da fiel es ihm auf einmal wieder ein: Lisanna! Es war Lisanna! Nachdem er sich an die erste erinnert hatte, schossen ihm auch weitere Namen durch den Kopf. Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Happy und Charle, Cana, Wakaba, Macao und Romeo, Makarov, Gajeel und Lily, Levy, Elfman und Mira. Wie hatte er seine Freunde, seine Familie, Fairy Tail vergessen können?  
Neuer Ehrgeiz erwachte in ihm. Er wollte sie sehen! Er wollte sie sehen, nicht nur die Bilder seiner Erinnerung, sondern in Wirklichkeit! Und vor allem wollte er Lisanna sehen! Seine Sinne wurden schärfer, er begann, seinen Körper zu spüren, seine unmittelbare Umgebung wahrzunehmen. Unter den Fingern seiner einen Hand spürte er leicht rauen Stoff, seine andere Hand war umgeben von Wärme. Er spürte nicht den leisesten Lufthauch, doch hörte er das Atmen einer anderen Person und ein vertrauter, angenehmer Duft drang in seine Nase. Er befand sich vermutlich in einem Zimmer und lag auf einem Bett, doch warum, dass wusste er immer noch nicht. Er versuchte, seine Augen zu öffnen, doch sie wollten ihm nicht gehorchen. Er probierte, seine Finger zu bewegen, doch auch diese blieben schlaff liegen. Frustriert und leicht verärgert startete er einen neuen Versuch. Diesmal bewegten sie sich ein kleines Stück, doch es war nicht viel mehr als ein unkontrolliertes Zucken. Natsu atmete tief ein. Das kann doch nicht so schwer sein, seine Finger zu bewegen! Er sammelte erneut seine Kräfte und diesmal funktionierte es besser. Er schaffte es, seine Hand zu einer Faust zu ballen und wieder zu öffnen, doch es kostete ihn jede Menge Anstrengung.  
Erneut atmete Natsu tief durch. Nun probierte er es wieder mit den Augen. Sie öffneten sich einen Spalt breit, doch da bereute er seine Aktion schon. Grelles weißes Licht peinigte ihn und sofort schloss er seine Lider wieder. Doch sogleich startete er seinen nächsten Versuch. Diesmal öffnete er seine Augen ganz und zwang sich, sie offen zu halten. Einen kurzen Moment blendete es weiterhin, doch er gewöhnte sich schnell daran und begann daraufhin, etwas zu erkennen.  
Er starrte auf eine kahle weiße Decke über sich, bevor er seinen Blick weiter wandern ließ. Weitere kahle Wände, ein kleiner Tisch mit einem Tablett, das Essen darauf war kaum angerührt. Sein Blick glitt weiter an seinem Arm herab, auf der Suche nach dem Grund, warum seine eine Hand so warm war. Eine andere Hand hielt die seine fest. Natsu erblickte einen weißen Haarschopf und ein Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Nun, da er sie sah, konnte er den Geruch endlich zuordnen, der ihm in die Nase gestiegen war, als er aufgewacht war. Sie so friedlich an seinem Bett schlafen zu sehen, machte ihn glücklich, umso mehr, da sie offensichtlich auch im Schlaf seine Hand nicht losgelassen hatte.  
Er wollte ihr übers Haar streichen, doch seine Glieder wurden wieder schwer. Seine Augen fielen erneut zu und er sank wieder in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Lisanna schlug die Augen auf und blinzelte ein paar mal gegen das Licht, bis sie sich daran gewöhnt hatte. Schläfrig rieb sie sich über ihre Lider und versuchte, sich zu orientieren. Sie war wohl eingeschlafen, während sie bei Natsu am Bett gesessen hatte. Ihr Nacken war leicht verspannt und sie ließ ihn ein paar Mal kreisen, um ihn wieder etwas zu lockern. Ihr Blick schweifte wieder zu ihrem Freund, doch es schien sich nichts verändert zu haben, er lag immer noch so regungslos da wie zuvor. Oder doch nicht? Lisanna betrachtete ihn genauer, hatte sie auf einmal irgendwie das Gefühl, dass sich etwas verändert hatte, doch sie kam nicht darauf, was. Seufzend schüttelte sie ihren Kopf, das bildete sie sich bestimmt nur ein. Sie griff nach dem angebissenen Apfel von vorhin und nahm einen weiteren Happen. So langsam merkte sie, dass sie in letzter Zeit wirklich wenig gegessen hatte und der Hunger machte sich zunehmend bemerkbar. So war der Apfel schnell verputzt, doch mehr essen konnte sie gerade nicht.  
Mit einem liebevollen Ausdruck betrachtete sie wieder den schlafenden Natsu und saß eine Weile einfach so da. "Natsu, bitte wach wieder auf", flüsterte sie in die Stille hinein, doch natürlich zeigte dieser keine Reaktion. Nach ein paar Minuten machte das Mädchen Anstalten, aufzustehen, um sich ein bisschen die Beine zu vertreten, als sie auf einmal ein Zucken wahrnahm. Alarmiert drehte sie sich schnell wieder Natsu zu. Hatte sie sich das nur eingebildet? Nein! Wieder ein Zucken seiner linken Hand! Gebannt wanderte ihr Blick hoch zu seinem Gesicht, sie wagte kaum, zu hoffen. Doch tatsächlich, Natsus Lider fingen an, sich langsam zu öffnen! Einen Moment blickte er scheinbar orientierungslos umher, bis er sie sah und sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. "Natsu...!", flüsterte Lisanna mit erstickter Stimme und erneut schossen Tränen aus ihren Augen - doch diesmal vor Freude. Ihre Lippen erwiderten sein Lächeln und sie ließ sich nach vorne fallen, um ihn zu umarmen. Leicht überrumpelt keuchte Natsu auf, was Lisanna sofort zurückschrecken ließ.  
Erschrocken und voller Sorge musterte sie ihren Freund, doch dieser setzte wieder sein typisches Grinsen auf, auch wenn es diesmal nicht ganz so überzeugend wirkte. "Oh Gott, tut mir Leid! Ich wollte dir nicht... Wie geht's dir?", stotterte das Mädchen, doch nun zog Natsu sie in eine Umarmung, wenn auch in eine etwas sanftere und nicht so feste. "Ist schon okay. Mir geht's gut, ich war nur nicht so darauf vorbereitet", sagte er leise. Seine Stimme war immer noch schwach und sein Mund völlig ausgetrocknet. "Aber deine Wunden...", gab Lisanna weiter zu bedenken, doch Natsu ließ sie nicht aussprechen. "Die werden schon wieder, ich hab schon schlimmere Schmerzen gehabt." Und sie wusste, dass er recht hatte. Die Schmerzen, die seine Wunden hervorriefen, dürften inzwischen nicht mehr allzu groß sein, zwar immer noch nicht zu unterschätzen, aber verglichen mit der Zeit, in der er sie bekommen hatte, waren diese wohl kaum noch der Rede wert. Doch anstatt sie zu beruhigen, bestürzten diese Worte und die darauffolgende Erkenntnis Lisanna nur noch mehr.  
Natsu bemerkte ihren Gesichtsausdruck und erkannte seinen Fehler. Leicht überfordert mit der Situation, versuchte er, das Thema zu wechseln. "Hey... du hast nicht zufällig etwas Wasser für mich? Ich hab das Gefühl, ich hab seit Jahren nichts mehr getrunken..." Aus ihren Gedanken gerissen horchte Lisanna auf. "Äh... natürlich!", stotterte sie, und griff nach dem Wasserglas auf dem Tablett. Natsu versuchte sich hoch zu stemmen, um sich hinzusetzen, doch ihm fehlte die Kraft. Schnell stellte Lisanna das Glas beiseite und griff nach ihm. "Warte, ich helfe dir!" Mühselig schaffte sie es, ihn in eine sitzende Position zu bringen. Schon dieses bisschen Bewegung hatte Natsu völlig erschöpft zurückgelassen und keuchend ließ er sich in die an der Wand lehnenden Kissen sinken. Lisanna griff währenddessen wieder nach dem Glas und nach einem weiteren Blick auf Natsu, entschied sie sich dagegen, ihm dieses in die Hand zu geben, sondern setzte es vorsichtig an seine Lippen. Etwas unbeholfen trank er ein paar Schlucke, brauchte danach aber erst mal wieder eine Pause. Lisanna half ihm wieder, sich hinzulegen, woraufhin er müde die Augen schloss.  
"Tut mir leid, aber ich bin irgendwie völlig erschöpft...", setzte Natsu an, doch Lisanna winkte ab. "Ist schon okay, ruh' dich aus. Ich sollte dem Arzt und den anderen sowieso mal Bescheid sagen, dass du wieder aufgewacht bist", meinte sie, woraufhin Natsu lächelte. "Ehrlich gesagt, zum zweiten Mal." Verdutzt schaute sie ihn an. "Wie meinst du das, zum zweiten Mal?", fragte sie verwirrt. "Ich bin vorhin schon einmal kurz aufgewacht, aber da hast du geschlafen und ich wollte dich nicht wecken, abgesehen davon bin ich sowieso gleich wieder weggetreten", lächelte er. Gespielt entrüstet plusterte Lisanna die Backen auf. "Und das sagst du mir jetzt?!" Doch ihr Lachen gleich darauf machte deutlich, dass sie das nicht ernst meinte. Sie war einfach zu glücklich, als dass sie Natsu irgendetwas ernsthaft vorwerfen könnte.  
"Wo wir gerade dabei sind... Sag mal, wie lange war ich eigentlich bewusstlos? Was ist passiert?", fragte Natsu nun. Sofort wurde die Weißhaarige wieder ernst und die Sorge schlich sich erneut in ihr Gesicht. "Nachdem du zusammengebrochen bist, haben wir versucht, deinen Zustand irgendwie zu stabilisieren, aber es sah wirklich nicht gut aus. Wir haben dich in dieses Krankenhaus hier gebracht, wo du gleich behandelt wurdest, aber du hast noch stundenlang mit dem Tod gerungen." Tränen schimmerten nun wieder in ihren Augen, doch sie fuhr fort. "Wir hatten wirklich Angst, dass du es nicht schaffen, dass du sterben würdest." Bei den letzten Worten brach ihre Stimme und sie brauchte einen Moment, um sich wieder zu sammeln. "Irgendwann hat sich dein Zustand dann etwas stabilisiert, aber du lagst sieben Tage im Koma und keiner wusste, woran genau es lag." Bestürzt blickte Natsu auf seine weinende Freundin. _Sieben Tage? Er hatte gedacht, die drei tägige Bewusstlosigkeit nach dem ersten Kampf mit Nightfall wäre schon lang gewesen, aber das hier schlug das nochmal um Längen. Und die ganze Zeit über hatten seine Freunde sich um ihn Sorgen machen müssen..._  
Erneut nahm Natsu sie kurz in den Arm, woraufhin sich Lisanna vorsichtig an ihn schmiegte, doch seine Gedanken hatten ihn an etwas erinnert, dem er noch dringend auf den Grund gehen musste. Daher ließ er sie nach kurzer Zeit wieder los und sah sie eindringlich an. "Bitte, es gibt da noch etwas, was ich wissen muss, es ist wichtig! Was ist aus Nightfall und dem hinoyouna kohaku geworden?" Verwirrt blickte Lisanna ihn an. "Die dunkle Gilde wurde dem Rat übergeben, aber was meinst du mit hinoyouna kohaku?", fragte sie. "Diesem Stein, aus dem die Flammen geschossen sind!", drängte Natsu, "Was ist mit ihm? Wo ist er?" Mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, den Natsu nicht deuten konnte, sah sie ihn an. "Den hat Erza mitgenommen. Und ihn später dem Master gegeben. Sie meinte, wir sollen nichts darüber erzählen, der Rat sollte erst mal nichts davon erfahren, solange du noch bewusstlos bist", erklärte sie. Erleichtert seufzte Natsu und schloss die Augen. "Das ist gut...", murmelte er. "Bitte sorg' dafür, dass es weiterhin geheim bleibt, ja?", bat er und sah sie mit müden, und dennoch weiterhin eindringlichen Augen an. Perplex brachte sie ein Nicken zustande, woraufhin sich Natsu zufrieden seiner Erschöpfung hingab und erneut seine Augen schloss. Lisanna wollte schon zu einer Frage ansetzten, doch Natsu unterbrach sie, bevor sie auch nur ein Wort herausbringen konnte. “Später, ja?“, meinte er und gab ihr somit zu verstehen, dass er durchaus gewillt war, das Ganze noch zu erklären. Doch jetzt hatte er dafür einfach keine Kraft mehr.  
Eine Weile saßen, bzw. lagen sie still nebeneinander und Lisanna war sich nicht sicher, ob Natsu überhaupt noch wach war. Doch sie wollte es ihm noch sagen, musste es ihm noch sagen! Sie atmete tief durch und strich Natsu eine weitere Strähne aus dem Gesicht, woraufhin dieser schwach seine Augen öffnete und sie anlächelte. Eine leichte Hitze stieg in Lisannas Gesicht und ihre Wangen wurden rot. Schnell schaute sie weg, nur um gleich darauf wieder Natsu anzusehen. “Es gibt da noch etwas, was ich dir sagen wollte...“, begann sie und Natsu blickte sie aufmerksam abwartend an. Kein Muskel in seinem Gesicht verriet, was er dachte. Lisanna holte tief Luft, ehe sie fortfuhr. “Das, was du zu mir gesagt hast, kurz bevor du bewusstlos geworden bist...“ Langsame Erkenntnis zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab, als ihm klar wurde, auf welches Thema Lisanna anspielte. Sein Hals wurde erneut trocken, hatte er keine Ahnung, wie Lisanna darauf antworten würde. Was, wenn sie nicht so fühlte wie er? Doch das Mädchen setzte nicht wieder zum Sprechen an, wie er erwartet hatte, sondern beugte sich langsam zu ihm herunter. Sanft streiften ihre Lippen die seinen und ehe Natsu reagieren konnte, hatte sie sich schon wieder von ihm gelöst. “Ich liebe dich auch!“, flüsterte sie neben seinem Ohr und zog sich dann etwas zurück, um ihm in die Augen zu blicken.  
Leichtes Unglauben zeichnete sich in ihnen ab, doch vor allem eine unbändige Freude. “Du...“, doch sein angefangener Satz blieb unvollendet, das Lächeln auf Lisannas Gesicht beantwortete seine Frage zur genüge. Er zog sie erneut an sich, um kurz darauf seine Lippen auf ihre zu legen. Der Kuss dauerte diesmal länger, doch blieb er sanft und nach kurzer Zeit lösten sie sich wieder etwas voneinander, blieben jedoch in ihrer Umarmung. Sie verharrten eine Weile so, als Lisanna merkte, wie Natsus Arme schlaffer wurden. Die Erschöpfung hatte ihn letztendlich doch übermannt und er war in einen tiefen Schlaf gesunken.  
Vorsichtig löste sie sich aus der Umarmung und betrachtete liebevoll und überglücklich das friedlich schlafende Gesicht ihres Freundes. So blieb sie noch ein paar Minuten neben ihm sitzen, bevor sie sich schließlich doch dazu zwang, aufzustehen, um dem Arzt und den anderen endlich von Natsus Erwachen zu berichten.


	22. Zusammen

Ein paar weitere Tage waren seit dem Erwachen Natsus inzwischen vergangen. Lisanna war wieder zu ihren Geschwistern umgezogen, verbrachte die Tage aber weiterhin im Krankenhaus. Nachdem sie den anderen berichtet hatte, dass Natsu wieder aufgewacht war, war die Freude und Erleichterung überwältigend und sie konnte sie nicht aufhalten, als sie in einem riesigen Pulk zum Krankenhaus stürmten, um ihren Kameraden zu besuchen. Natsu hatte dies durch den Lärm, den sie machten, schon von weitem mitgekriegt, bekam seine Freunde jedoch nicht zu Gesicht. Sein Arzt weigerte sich, sie auch nur in seine Nähe zu lassen, da diese viel zu viel Unruhe stifteten und sein Patient Ruhe brauchte. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit wurden die Fairy Tail Mitglieder ganz aus dem Krankenhaus verwiesen, da die Ärzte auch um die Ruhe der übrigen Patienten besorgt waren, nachdem die Magier drauf und dran gewesen waren, im Krankenhaus eine Feier zu starten. Seitdem hockten diese in der Gilde und warteten darauf, dass Natsu wieder soweit genesen sein würde, dass er sie besuchen kommen konnte. Einzig Lisanna war es noch erlaubt, ihn zu sehen, da die Ärzte sie inzwischen kannten und wussten, dass sie sich benahm. Happy musste zu seinem Leidwesen auch draußen bleiben. In der Zeit, wo Natsu das erste Mal aufgewacht war, war er ausnahmsweise mit den anderen Teammitgliedern für eine Weile in die Gilde gegangen, nur um dann die Nachricht zu erhalten, dass er Natsus Erwachen verpasst hatte. So hatte er zu der Gruppe gehört, die zu viel Lärm im Krankenhaus gemacht hatte und war mit rausgeschmissen worden.  
Der Feuerdragon Slayer war zwar etwas enttäuscht gewesen, dass es seinen Freunden nicht mehr erlaubt war, ihn zu besuchen, andererseits lachte er herzhaft über den Grund, warum das so war. Das war nun mal einfach Fairy Tail! Umso glücklicher war er aber, dass wenigstens Lisanna weiter bei ihm bleiben konnte und sie auf diese Weise etwas Zeit für sich hatten. Er konnte es immer noch nicht richtig glauben, dass sie genauso fühlte wie er, doch es machte ihn unbeschreiblich glücklich. Sie redeten viel, sowohl über belangloses Zeug als auch über seine Erlebnisse, was ihm half, diese Erinnerungen zu verarbeiten. Natsu war Lisanna dafür unendlich dankbar, sie gab ihm immer wieder die Kraft, nach vorne zu schauen und weiter zu machen. So eröffnete er ihr in einem ihrer Gespräche schließlich, dass er sie während einer Foltereinheit vor sich gesehen hatte und nur deshalb die Kraft gefunden hatte, durchzuhalten. Als Lisanna ihm darauf erwiderte, dass auch sie ihn gesehen und seine Hilferufe gehört hatte, und was nach Makarov der Grund dafür war, schaute er sie ungläubig an, lächelte dann aber und zog sie an sich. "Ich liebe dich!", wiederholte er, woraufhin Lisanna ihm einen Kuss gab.  
In den nächsten Tagen kehrte die Kraft langsam in Natsu zurück, auch wenn es noch eine Weile dauern würde, bis er wieder vollständig fit wäre. Doch letztendlich bekam Natsu die Erlaubnis, das Krankenhaus zu verlassen, solange er täglich zur Kontrolle vorbeischaute. So machten er und Lisanna sich auf den Weg zur Gilde, wobei das Mädchen ihn stützte, da er immer noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen war. Auf dem Weg mussten sie mehrere Pausen einlegen, doch schließlich standen sie vor dem großen Gildentor. Glücklich blickte Natsu an der Gilde empor. Wie lange war es nun schon her gewesen, seit er hier war...? Er wandte seinen Kopf zu Lisanna, die ihn schon erwartungsvoll ansah. Ein kurzes Nicken seinerseits und sie stieß die Tür auf. Unglaublicher Lärm drang in ihre Ohren und sie erblickten das übliche Chaos. Eine Weile standen sie einfach nur da und beobachteten unbemerkt ihre Freunde, bis Natsu schließlich seine Stimme hob. "Ich bin wieder da!", rief er freudig und aus vollem Hals in den Raum, woraufhin es auf einen Schlag mucksmäuschenstill wurde. Die Magier hielten in ihren Bewegungen inne, einige mit erhobenen Stühlen oder Sonstigem in den Händen, im Begriff, jemanden damit zu verprügeln.  
Alle wandten ihre Köpfe in Richtung Eingang und sahen dort die Silhouette zweier Menschen, wobei sich der eine auf den anderen stütze. Die Stille hielt nicht lange an. Schon stürmte die ganze Gilde auf sie zu und rief im Chor: "Willkommen zurück!" Innerhalb von Sekunden sahen sich Natsu und Lisanna umringt von einer großen Ansammlung von Leuten, die sie begrüßten. Doch nach wenigen Minuten, in denen der Sturm kaum nachgelassen hatte, merkte Lisanna, wie Natsus Gewicht immer mehr auf ihr lastete und mit einem Blick auf ihn, gebot sie den anderen schließlich Einhalt. "STOOOPP! Lasst ihm doch mal ein bisschen Luft, er bricht sonst gleich wieder zusammen!", wies sie ihre Kameraden zurecht, woraufhin diese die Situation realisierten und sich schnell etwas zurückzogen, sodass Lisanna Natsu zu einer Bank führen und er sich erschöpft darauf niederlassen konnte. Das Bild von dem geschwächten Natsu hatte den anderen wieder ins Gedächtnis gerufen, dass dieser keineswegs schon wieder gesund war, wodurch wieder ein besorgter Ausdruck in ihre Gesichter trat. "Wie geht es dir?", fragte Erza sanft, aber ernst. Natsu blickte zu ihr hoch und grinste sie an. "Das wird schon wieder, ich muss mich nur noch ein wenig ausruhen." Erleichtert lächelte die Rothaarige nun zurück, ging ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und drückte ihn an sich, woraufhin Natsu ein scharfer Schmerz durchzuckte und er unwillkürlich aufkeuchte. "Nicht... so... fest,... Erza..." Erschrocken ließ sie ihn los, als sie das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht ihres Freundes sah. "Tut mir Leid... ", stammelte sie betroffen, doch Natsu winkte ab. "Es geht schon wieder, mach dir keine Sorgen." Nach ein paar Sekunden spürte er plötzlich eine wohltuende Berührung an seiner Seite. Verwirrt blickte er sich um und sah Wendy, die ihre Hand nach ihm ausgestreckt hatte und ihn anlächelte. "Danke", seufzte er erleichtert und genoss die Linderung des Schmerzes und die Stille, die momentan eingetreten war.  
Doch schließlich ergriff er wieder das Wort. “Tut mir leid für den ganzen Ärger und die Sorgen, die ich euch gemacht habe“, entschuldigte er sich, was die anderen verdutzt aufhorchen ließ. “Danke für die Hilfe!“ Gray knuffte ihn gegen die Schulter. “Idiot! Sieh nur zu, dass das nicht noch mal vorkommt, ja?“, grinste er, was Natsu sogleich erwiderte. “Du musst dich für nichts entschuldigen, Natsu. Wir sind nur froh, dass du wieder bei uns bist und es dir wieder einigermaßen gut geht!“, setzte Lucy hinterher, was ein zustimmendes Nicken bei den Umstehenden auslöste. “Aber jag' uns ja nie wieder so einen Schrecken ein!“ Ein kleines Lachen Natsus bahnte sich seinen Weg nach draußen. Er konnte einfach nicht anders, er war zu glücklich, wieder bei seinen Freunden zu sein. “Und wenn du wieder ganz gesund bist, gehen wir noch mal Angeln und essen dann den Fisch gemeinsam!“, rief Happy, was Natsus Gelächter nur noch lauter werden ließ. “Versprochen! Und diesmal wirklich!“, brachte er heraus, zog den Exeed zu sich heran und rieb ihm mit der Faust über den Kopf. Eine Weile lang spaßten sie so alle miteinander herum, bis Erza wieder ernst wurde.  
“Es gibt da aber noch etwas, was ich dich gern fragen würde...“, begann sie und Natsu seufzte wissend. Er hatte schon darauf gewartet, früher oder später musste diese Frage kommen. “Ist der Master da? Ich würde es, wenn schon, dann gerne allen auf einmal erzählen...“ Doch seine Frage erübrigte sich, als die Eingangstür aufschwang und ein kleiner alter Mann hineintrat. “Natsu!“, rief er freudig. “Willkommen daheim!“ Der Angesprochene und Makarov lächelten sich kurz an, bevor Erza wieder das Wort ergriff.  
“Also... wir haben zwar schon ein paar Vermutungen, aber was genau ist an dem Tag passiert, als du verschwunden bist? Was war das für eine dunkle Gilde? Was wollten die von dir? Und das Wichtigste: Warum hat dieser eine Typ dich 'Wächter' genannt, und was hat es mit diesem Stein auf sich?“, spulte sie ihre Fragen ab, auf die die ganze Gilde schon lange eine Antwort haben wollte. Natsu atmete einmal tief durch und begann zu erzählen.  
“Angefangen hat es, wie ihr ja wisst, an dem Tag, wo ich mit Lucy zusammen einkaufen war und ihr bei ihrer Parfümauswahl geholfen habe.“ Bei den Worten senkte die Blonde schuldbewusst den Kopf, doch Natsu lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. Es war nicht ihre Schuld gewesen, dass sie ihn angegriffen hatten. “Meine Nase war daher, platt gesagt, nicht mehr zu gebrauchen und so lief ich auf dem Weg nach Hause in einen Hinterhalt von Nightfall hinein. Die Geräusche, die sie gemacht hatten, habe ich auf Wildtiere geschoben und bin daher nicht vorbereitet gewesen.“  
“Hah! Ich wusste es!“, rief Gajeel triumphierend dazwischen, wurde aber von einem strengen Blick Erzas schnell zum Verstummen gebracht.  
“Und dann blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als zu kämpfen. Doch es war schnell klar, wer der Sieger sein würde. Gegen ein oder vielleicht sogar gegen zwei von denen hätte ich noch eine Chance gehabt, aber gegen fünf? Ich konnte zwar wenigstens noch ein bisschen austeilen, aber der Kampf fand doch recht schnell ein Ende.“  
“Was?! Fünf gegen einen? Was sind das denn für Feiglinge! Das ist nicht männlich!“, entrüstete sich Elfman lautstark, doch auch er wurde von Erzas Blick zum Schweigen gebracht.  
“Das nächste, an dass ich mich erinnern kann, ist, wie ich an Händen und Füßen an einer Wand gekettet in einer Art Kerker war“, fuhr Natsu fort. “Sie erklärten mir, was sie von mir wollten, nämlich ganz bestimmte Informationen, doch die konnte ich ihnen nicht geben. Also fingen sie an, mich zu foltern...“ Bei der Erinnerung daran verdüsterte sich sein Gesicht und er war froh, als Lisanna nach seiner Hand griff und sie fest drückte. Sie war bei ihm, alles war in Ordnung, er hatte diese Hölle hinter sich.  
“Was für Informationen waren das?“, fragte Erza weiter, nachdem Natsu ins Stocken gekommen war. Er sah sie mit einem unergründlichen Blick an. “Informationen über den hinoyouna kohaku. Informationen darüber, wie sie ihn kontrollieren können. Sie wollten seine Macht nutzen, sodass niemand sie mehr würde aufhalten können.“ Erza runzelte die Stirn. “Der hinoyouna kohaku? Du meinst diesen Stein? Aber warum dachten sie, dass du ihnen dabei helfen könntest? Und was hat es mit ihm auf sich?“ “Ja, ich meine den Stein. Er ist eine mächtige Waffe, die vor 400 Jahren von allen Drachen erschaffen wurde. Die Flamme in seinem Inneren besteht aus den Flammen aller Feuerdrachen und wurde, komprimiert in der Bernsteinhülle, die von den restlichen Drachen erschaffen wurde, eingeschlossen. Wenn die Hülle vollends brechen und die ganze Energie gleichzeitig freigelassen werden würde, wäre sie mächtig genug, um ein ganzes Land auf einmal zerstören zu können“, erklärte er ernst. “Den Feuerdrachen war seit jeher der Stein anvertraut worden, da sie die einzigen waren, die eine kleine Chance hätten, die Macht unter Kontrolle zu kriegen und zu überleben, falls der Stein wider erwartend brechen sollte. Doch da die Drachen und somit auch die Feuerdrachen verschwunden sind, fiel die Rolle des Wächters mir zu, obwohl ich kein Feuerdrache bin. Da ich die Feuerdragon Slayer Magie beherrsche, war ich derjenige, der noch am ehesten an die Fähigkeiten der wahren Wächter herankommt. Durch einen Zufall hat Nightfall ein altes Pergament gefunden, auf dem die Geschichte aufgeschrieben ist. Und nun ja... sie haben eins und eins zusammengezählt und ihren Plan geschmiedet, wie sie mich gefangen nehmen könnten. Sie dachten, sie könnten mich dazu bringen, ihnen alles, was sie wissen mussten, genau zu erklären und mich danach zur Not für immer in einer Körperkontrolle lassen, falls ich wirklich der Einzige wäre, der dazu in der Lage ist, den Stein zu kontrollieren. Doch sie haben nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich ihrer Folter so lange widerstehen würde – was ich ehrlich gesagt auch nur wegen Lisanna geschafft habe.“ Lächelnd tauschten die beiden einen Blick. “So entwickelten sie den Plan, mich in einer Körperkontrolle gegen euch kämpfen und mich dabei zusehen zu lassen, wie ihr vor meinen Augen, und am besten noch durch meine Hand, sterben würdet, um so meinen Willen zu brechen. Doch das hat wie ihr wisst nicht so geklappt, wie sie sich das vorgestellt hatten. Den Rest kennt ihr ja“, schloss er seinen Bericht, woraufhin einen Moment Stille herrschte.  
“Verstehe... Aber was ich mich noch frage... War der Stein nicht irgendwie bewacht? Warum wurde er überhaupt hergestellt? Und wie konntest du die Flammen in Schach halten, die doch die Macht haben sollten, ein ganzes Land in Schutt und Asche zu legen?“, wunderte sich Levy. “Der Stein wurde natürlich geschützt. Zum einen sollte eigentlich niemand davon wissen und der Aufenthaltsort war geheim, was eine Suche schon im Keim hätte ersticken sollen, doch auf dem Pergament waren anscheinend Hinweise hinterlassen. Es gab zwar allerhand Schutzzauber, jedoch konnten die natürlich irgendwie aufgehoben werden, wenn man sich nur lange genug Zeit dafür nahm, was Nightfall tat. Warum der Stein ursprünglich hergestellt worden war, weiß ich auch nicht genau, aber ich habe gehört, dass es eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme gegen einen Übermächtigen Feind sein sollte, der die Drachen eines Tages heimsuchen sollte.“  
“Vielleicht Acnologia oder Zeref?“, spekulierte Lucy, doch Natsu schüttelte den Kopf. “Kann sein... Ich weiß es nicht. Und zu der Frage, warum ich die Flammen in Schach halten konnte: Der einzige Grund dafür ist, dass das nur ein kleiner Bruchteil der Flammen waren, die im Stein eingeschlossen sind. Durch die Risse kam nur ein kleiner Teil hindurch, wäre er größer gewesen, hätte ich keine Chance gehabt. Ich hab es ja so kaum geschafft, die Flammen wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen und bin daher dabei fast draufgegangen.“ Damit schien Natsu alle Fragen beseitigt zu haben und Stille trat ein. Dass diese Unmenge an Magie, die sie damals gespürt hatten, nur ein winziger Teil dessen gewesen sein sollte, was wirklich an Kraft in dem Stein eingeschlossen war, mussten die Fairys erst einmal verdauen.  
“Master“, begann nun Natsu, “Lisanna meinte, dass Erza dir den hinoyouna kohaku zur Aufbewahrung gegeben hat, wo ist er jetzt?“ Der Angesprochene deutete auf seine Bürotür. “Ich habe ihn sicher in meinem Zimmer verwahrt, niemand kommt da hinein. Ich dachte, das ist kein Gegenstand, den man mit sich herumtragen sollte. Was hast du nun damit vor?“ Natsu hatte in den letzten Tagen viel darüber nachgedacht, doch es gab wohl keine perfekte Lösung. “Ehrlich gesagt möchte ich nicht, dass der Rat davon erfährt“, begann er zögernd. “Ich weiß nicht, ob sie die Richtigen für so einen mächtigen Gegenstand sind. Ihn wieder irgendwo zu verstecken, birgt zwar das Risiko, dass ihn wieder jemand findet, aber ich würde denke ich trotzdem dazu tendieren. Allerdings müsste mir dann jemand bei den Schutzmaßnahmen helfen...“ Vielsagend blickte er in die Runde und erntete prompt Zusagen. “Wenn du denkst, dass das das Beste ist... Natürlich helfen wir dir!“, verkündete Freed stellvertretend für alle, woraufhin Natsu dankbar lächelte. Dieses Problem war für’s Erste wohl geklärt.

Blieb nur noch eines, was er noch hinter sich bringen musste. Bei dem Gedanken huschte sein Blick verstohlen zu Elfman hinüber. Na, ob das wohl so gut gehen würde? Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und wappnete sich innerlich, tauschte einen Blick mit Lisanna, die ihm zustimmend und aufmunternd zulächelte, als er sich schließlich mit einem Räuspern noch einmal Gehör verschaffte. Es dauerte etwas, bis die wieder aufgekommenen Gespräche erneut verstummten und er die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit der Gilde hatte.  
“Ähm…“, fing er unbeholfen an. “Es gibt da noch etwas, was ich euch mitteilen möchte… was wir euch mitteilen möchten“, korrigierte er sich, woraufhin neugierige und leicht irritierte Blicke sich in den Gesichtern seiner Freunde zeigten, Lisanna jedoch seine Hand nahm. Erneut nahm Natsu einen tiefen Atemzug, sprach dann aber weiter. “Also… Lisanna und ich sind so wie’s aussieht jetzt zusammen… Das wollten wir nur mal gesagt haben…“  
Eine Sekunde war es mucksmäuschen still in der Gilde, und im nächsten Moment brach die Hölle los. Erza, Wendy, Gray und ein paar andere schienen in eine Art Schock verfallen zu sein. Gray stand einfach mit offenem Mund da, während Erza Wendy an den Schultern gepackt hatte, sie permanent hin und her schüttelte und, mit einem leichten Rotschimmer auf den Wangen, wie in Trance auf sie einredete. “Wie…? Seit wann? Unser Natsu…?“ Doch die kleine Dragonslayerin war unfähig, eine Antwort zu geben. Juvia dagegen schien wieder in ihre bizarren Phantasien abgedriftet zu sein, wobei es damit anfing, was die beiden wohl in der Zeit gemacht hatten, als sie allein im Krankenzimmer waren und darin endete, wie wohl so eine Situation mit Gray wäre. Lucy stand perplex und völlig rot im Gesicht da, schien sich aber zu freuen.  
Mira lächelte still vor sich hin, sie hatte schon lange geahnt, dass sich da etwas ergeben würde. Und Elfman reagierte genau so, wie Natsu es befürchtet hatte. Nach einer kurzen Schocksekunde schoss er mit erhobener Faust auf Natsu zu, um ihn von seiner Schwester zu trennen und diese so zu beschützen, wie er es immer zu tun pflegte, wenn er dachte, dass irgendjemand ihr zu nahe kam. Der Dragonslayer wusste, dass er in seinem Zustand gerade nicht in der Lage war, einen Kampf anzufangen und machte sich bereit, auszuweichen, als Mira sich jedoch in den Weg stellte und Elfman so abrupt stoppte. “Untersteh dich!“, mahnte sie mit erhobenem Finger, und wie durch ein Wunder beruhigte sich ihr Bruder wieder. Nun, wo der erste Verteidigungsimpuls verflogen war, stammelte auch er unzusammenhängende Sätze vor sich hin, völlig überfordert mit der Situation. “Meine kleine Schwester… einen Freund… Lisanna…“  
Mira drehte sich in der Zwischenzeit zu dem Grund der ganzen Aufregung um, strahlte die beiden an und zog sie schließlich in eine feste Umarmung. “Herzlichen Glückwunsch, ihr beiden! Ich freu mich für euch! Wurde ja aber langsam auch mal Zeit!“  
Mit diesen Worten schien ein Damm gebrochen zu sein und langsam begann sich die Gilde mit Jubelschreien und Glückwünschen zu füllen. “Also, ich weiß zwar nicht wie ihr das seht, aber ich denke, das ist ein Grund zu feiern!“ rief Cana, woraufhin ihr prompt die Meute antwortete. “PAAARTYYYY!“, schallte es nun aus allen Mündern und damit ging es los. Sie feierten das neue Paar in der Gilde, den Sieg über Nightfall und Natsus Rückkehr und es dauerte keine Minute, als schon wieder das perfekte Fairy Tail Chaos in der Gilde herrschte. Die Stimmung war super, alle lachten, tanzten und tranken, bis schließlich die übliche Prügelei einsetzte. Ganz Fairy Tail eben.

Nach ein paar Stunden, in denen die Feier kein bisschen nachgelassen hatte, kämpfte sich Natsu wieder zu Lisanna durch und nahm ihre Hand. Er flüsterte ihr kurz etwas zu, woraufhin sie nickte und sie sich einen Weg aus der Gilde bahnten. Leicht verschwitzt standen sie schließlich im Freien und atmeten die noch leicht warme Abendluft ein. “Komm!“, grinste Natsu und zog sie mit sich. Sie liefen eine Weile durch die Stadt, bis sie an ihrem Ziel angekommen waren.  
Die alte Strohhütte war in ein sanftes Licht getaucht und von dem Hügel aus hatte man einen perfekten Blick auf einen wunderschönen Sonnenuntergang. Sie ließen sich auf dem Gras nieder und Lisanna legte ihren Kopf auf Natsus Schulter. Sie lächelten beide vor sich hin und genossen für eine Weile einfach die Stille, den Sonnenuntergang und die Nähe des jeweils anderen.   
“Weißt du noch, wie wir damals immer als Kinder hergekommen sind?“, fragte Natsu irgendwann und brach so das Schweigen, in dem sie bis zu diesem Moment verweilt hatten. “Ja“, Lisannas Augen funkelten im Licht der Abendsonne. “Wie könnte ich das je vergessen… Wir waren wie eine kleine Familie. Als wir Happys Ei ausgebrütet haben, war das hier schon praktisch unser zweites Zuhause. Und dann war eines Tages plötzlich das Ei weg und wir sind völlig panisch durch die Gegend gerannt, um es wiederzufinden.“ Lisanna lachte in sich hinein und auch Natsu ließ diese Erinnerung schmunzeln. “Wer hätte auch gedacht, dass Elfnii-chan der Übeltäter gewesen sein sollte? Man, waren wir froh, als wir das Ei sicher in der Gilde gefunden haben!“ “Und kurz darauf ist auch schon Happy geschlüpft… Erinnerst du dich, wie er zu seinem Namen kam?“ Lisannas Lächeln wurde bei dieser Frage noch breiter. “Er verbreitet einfach überall Fröhlichkeit! …Jedenfalls solange er bei dir ist…“ Über ihr Gesicht huschte kurz ein Anflug von Traurigkeit. “Als du damals nicht wieder kamst und Happy dachte, dass du dein Versprechen vergessen hättest, war er am Boden zerstört. Und als sich dann herausstellte, dass du spurlos verschwunden warst, entführt, war er kaum wiederzuerkennen. In der Zeit, als du nicht da warst, herrschte in der ganzen Gilde nur Trübsal. Ob du’s glaubst oder nicht, es gab noch nicht mal mehr Prügeleien.“ Ihre Stimme war leise und brach am Schluss. Natsu hatte schweigend zugehört und blickte sie nun traurig an. Er zog sie näher an sich und schlang seine Arme um sie. “Es tut mir leid… Es tut mir so leid…“, murmelte er, doch Lisanna schüttete den Kopf. “Ich bin nur so froh, dass du wieder da bist! Dass du wieder bei mir bist!“, flüsterte sie und schmiegte sich an ihn. “Das bin ich auch!“  
Er drückte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf ihr Haar, während er sie weiterhin fest in seiner Umarmung hielt. So saßen sie wieder schweigend auf dem Hügel, die letzten Strahlen der Sonne am Horizont. Es musste nichts mehr gesagt werden. Alles, was zählte, war, dass sie hier waren. Dass sie zusammen waren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, das war jetzt also das letzte Kapitel. Über ein kleines Review und/oder Kudo würde ich mich wahnsinnig freuen, egal, ob bezüglich eines bestimmten Kapitels/einer bestimmten Szene oder einfach ein abschließender Kommentar allgemein zur Geschichte :) So oder so hoffe ich aber, dass ich mit dieser Geschichte zumindest den ein oder anderem eine Freude machen konnte, ich hatte damals beim Schreiben auf jeden Fall Spaß ^^


End file.
